El prisionero
by loristicam
Summary: Magnus va a ser quemado en la hoguera por ser un brujo, pero un suceso cambia completamente su destino y le muestra el camino a una vida diferente. Tal vez una mejor, tal vez una peor, todo depende de él. (AU) (MALEC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) escribí esto para un concurso de una muy cool página de facebook pero también quise compartirlo por aca. Es malec, no tiene ni un poco de jagnus, y es en un universo alterno donde me basé en el bello físico de Harry Shum Jr (3) y Matthew Daddario. Personajes de Cassandra Clare historia mia. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Magnus podía escuchar la música y el ruido de la madera crujir debido a los pisotones de los caballeros que estaban en la cubierta del barco, aunque él no podía verlos. Sus manos estaban amarradas con una correa de cuero que le lastimaba la piel, y a su vez también estaban aseguradas a los barrotes de una celda con una cadena. Al principio había aguantado por horas estando de pie, todo para conservar su dignidad, pero a medida que había pasado el tiempo se había cansado y ahora se encontraba sentado con la espalda pegada a la sucia pared de su celda en el sótano de un barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de unas botas bajar por las escaleras hacia el único prisionero y suspiró resignado. Debía de llevar unas dos semanas en el barco, en las cuales ya se habían realizado tres fiestas donde los caballeros se emborrachaban y bajaban a molestarlo.

Como intuyó, pronto tuvo a la vista un hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido con una camisa marrón y pantalones negros, pero lo que más resaltaba en él era su cicatriz en el cuello, símbolo de que servía a la iglesia inglesa en la cacería de brujas y brujos.

-Te traje cerveza- Dijo el hombre extendiendo una jarra llena de algún líquido casero que ellos mismos preparaban para sus celebraciones. Magnus no le respondió nada, solo lo miró desafiante. El hombre abrió la reja de la celda, que por razones claras no tenía necesidad de ser asegurada, y le extendió la botella a Magnus- ¿No vas a beber?- Magnus siguió viéndolo fijamente desde el suelo. El hombre se encogió de hombros y le dio vuelta a la botella, liberando el contenido sobre el cuerpo de Magnus- De nada- Dijo el sujeto y arrojó la botella vacía contra la pared de la celda haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos de vidrio.

Magnus cerró los ojos y esperó a que el líquido goteara al suelo, lo último que querría era tener alcohol en los ojos. Finalmente las gotas cayeron y volvió a clavar la mirada en el hombre sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La voz del hombre era rasposa y lenta, seguramente consecuencia del exceso de alcohol que, Magnus sabía, había en su sistema- ¿El demonio en ti no te deja divertirte?-

-Te maldigo- Magnus agravó su voz -Escucha bien mis palabras: Estarás maldito hasta el fin de tus días, jamás hallarás consuelo o felicidad- El hombre abrió los ojos.

-¡Cállate, satán!-

\- De ahora en adelante tu vida será una miseria- Continuó Magnus, divirtiéndose internamente al ver como el rostro del hombre poco a poco se volvía más pálido.

-¡Cállate!- Había suplica en su voz, seguramente aterrado por lo que escuchaba.

-La tristeza será tu fin…- El hombre cayó a Magnus dándole un golpe en el rostro que hizo que éste escupiera sangre a un lado.

\- ¡Pronto arderás en las llamas del infierno!- Rugió el caballero- ¡Pagarás por tu brujería! Y ni Dios se apiadará de ti- Magnus sonrió. Todo había empezado por una pequeña travesura que había hecho en la coronación de la reina, ni siquiera era de la mayor importancia, y después de eso todo el mundo lo había acusado de brujo. Era verdad, lo era, pero haber soltado una cortina sobre la cabeza de la reina mientras ésta cenaba no daba para tanto.

Había viajado a América creyendo que tal vez la gente se olvidaría de lo sucedido, pero habían enviado caballeros a buscarlo y regresarlo al país inglés en donde le esperaba una hoguera para quemarlo vivo. Magnus, todo dignidad y orgullo, no se había dejado intimidar por los sucios caballeros de la reina, al contrario, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para engañar a esos mundanos, cuya imaginación no tenía límites.

\- _Cuando la noche cae, los lobos salen de sus cuevas a buscar su alimento…_ \- Dijo cantando lúgubremente. En realidad se trataba de una canción de cuna China, pero la situación era la perfecta para que la mente del hombre creyera que estaba invocando a algún demonio o algo así- _El búho despierta y vigila a su alrededor_ , _las plantas guardan silencio y entonces solo se escuchará el suave sonido de los insectos en medio de los arboles ¿Por qué temes? Nada va a pasarte si me tienes aquí. Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar ¿Por qué temes? Mañana volverás a mis brazos…-_ El hombre, viéndolo con ojos horrorizados, miró a su alrededor hasta dar con los cristales de la botella, lanzó una mano y tomó uno.

 _-_ Si no te callas- Amenazó blandiendo el pedazo de cristal- Te cortaré la lengua- Magnus dejó de pronunciar la letra, en su lugar miró desinteresado el cristal y tarareó suavemente la canción de cuna- Hagamos un trato, deja de maldecir el barco y trataré de que antes de tu muerte busquen a un sacerdote- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Maldecir el barco?- Preguntó confundido. Después sonrió- Es demasiado tarde para eso. Si quieres mi sabio consejo deberías volver arriba y disfrutar de esta última noche- El hombre rugió y con su cristal tocó el cuello de Magnus.

-Retracta lo que sea que hayas hecho-

-Oblígame-

-Eso hago-

-¡Padre!- Gritó Magnus haciendo que el hombre saltara asustado- Padre en los infiernos ¿Puedes escucharme? Toma este braco y destrúyelo. Alcánzanos en nuestra ruta, te estaré esperando- El hombre soltó el vidrió y salió corriendo de la celda.

-¡Capitán!- Gritó mientras subía las escaleras atemorizado. Magnus soltó una carcajada y se tocó con la lengua la cortada que el hombre le había hecho en el labio al haberlo golpeado.

-¿Qué quieres, Lonlat?- Preguntó otro hombre claramente molesto por ser interrumpido. Magnus escuchó atentamente.

-¡Paren la música!- Ordenó el tal Lonlat- Mi capitán, esto es serio- La música se detuvo y Magnus levantó sus cejas con una sonrisa, sintiéndose en un punto medio entre sorprendido y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Gritó el capitán- Dilo más fuerte, esto es algo que nos concierne a todos-

-Dije que este barco está maldito- Repitió el hombre más fuerte- Bajé a revisar al brujo pero lo encontré conjurando esta nave ¡El demonio nos encontrará en nuestra ruta y nos matará!-

\- ¡Herejía!- Gritó la voz de un anciano- Dios está con nosotros-

-Pero el mal está con él- Replicó el hombre- Propongo detenernos en alguna isla, esperar a que…-

-¡No haremos eso!- Rugió el capitán- Vamos a engañar al demonio tomando otra ruta- Magnus bufó.

-Pero capitán… No hay otra ruta…-

-Sí que la hay- Aseguró el hombre firmemente y pronto todos en cubierta empezaron a gritar asustados.

-¡El capitán está poseído!- Gritó el anciano, haciendo que su voz sonara por encima de la de los demás- ¡Nos quiere guiar a una muerte segura! Todos sabemos lo que se dice de las criaturas en esas aguas, Dios es piadoso pero no debemos tentar al…- El sonido de un disparo lo cayó.

-¿Alguien quiere unírsele?- Amenazó el capitán. Nadie dijo una palabra- ¿Prefieren creer en cuentos ridículos e ir a encontrarse con el demonio? Si es así no les daré la oportunidad. ¡Que salte al agua el que se rehúse a seguir mis órdenes!- Mas silencio- Somos caballeros, nuestra misión es dar con cualquier brujo o bruja de este mundo y acabar con él. Ahora, tenemos uno allá abajo encadenado, y lo llevaremos a Inglaterra cueste lo que cueste ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si señor!- Gritaron todos los hombres. Magnus sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la pared. Al menos les había arruinado la fiesta.

Horas más tarde un extraño sonido en el mar lo hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y escuchó atentamente, pero el ruido parecía haberse ido. Aunque el despertarse le sirvió, ya que escuchó las botas de alguien acercarse a la celda. Se trataba del mismo hombre de antes, solo que ahora lucía mucho más borracho y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como siempre, hijo de satán- Habló el hombre- El bien gana-

-Pronunciar el nombre de mi padre es como invocarlo- Advirtió Magnus mirándolo fijamente- Repítelo treinta veces y él aparecerá- El hombre cerró su boca y borró su sonrisa. Parecía furioso, y seguramente no encontró otra manera de liberar su ira que dándole a Magnus otro golpe en el rostro.

-¡No te tengo miedo, rata!- Exclamó. Magnus volvió a escupir sangre y se giró para verlo.

-Pues deberías- Dijo y dejó caer el glamour sobre sus ojos, revelando sus ojos de gato. Esa era la única magia que podía hacer sin necesidad de usar sus manos.

El hombre gritó una maldición y saltó hacia atrás golpeándose en la espalda con los barrotes de la celda.

-¡Eres el demonio!- Gritó asustado. Magnus esperaba que aquel grito lograra despertar a todos los demás, tal vez podría hacer una actuación lo suficientemente convincente como para asustarlos a todos y… y seguramente terminarían matándolo antes de llegar a la hoguera. Tal vez no era un plan muy inteligente, así que volvió a levantar el glamour.

\- Masiva gota cala- Dijo imitando el serpenteo de una serpiente- Doga lun per…- Y otro golpe más. Esta vez, cuando Magnus se repuso, el hombre tomó su rostro y con el otro un trozo del vidrio roto.

-Te cortaré la lengua- Advirtió. Magnus vio el trozo acercarse a sus labios, pero antes de nada sonó el insistente ruido de una campana. Era una alerta.

El hombre miró hacia arriba preocupado.

-Maldición- Masculló. Se puso de pie, le dio una patada a Magnus haciendo a este acostarse y jalar sus muñecas, y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Magnus tosió para recuperar aire y trató de sentarse de nuevo aliviando el dolor que la correa de cuero le causaba. No había forma de liberarse, estaba perdido. Solo esperaba que al regresar a Inglaterra se le presentara al menos una oportunidad de salvar su vida, porque le parecía estúpido morir en una hoguera como cualquier mundano practicante de magia negra.

De pronto el barco empezó a mecerse y Magnus se sintió momentáneamente mareado. Escuchaba ruidos en la cubierta, al parecer los caballeros corrían de un lado al otro pero no entendía cuál era la razón si ya la fiesta ya había terminado.

El sonido extraño que lo había despertado regresó, se trataba de un canto suave y hermoso, como si los mismos ángeles estuvieran cantándole. Magnus se sintió bien, la tranquilidad lo invadió y cerró los ojos disfrutando aquella canción. El barco se mecía con violencia y podía jurar que la madera se rompía permitiéndole la entrada al agua del mar, pero lo ignoró. Lo que quería era oír atentamente esas voces.

Escuchó el agua entrar y empezar a hundirlos, escuchó a los hombres gritándose órdenes, escuchó las fuertes corrientes golpear contra la nave y haciendo que ésta poco a poco se destruyera. Pero sobre todo escuchó el canto, apenas era consciente del agua subiendo lentamente de sus piernas a su estómago y luego a su cuello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la canción se detuvo y se encontró flotando bajo el mar. El barco se había hundido. Buscó con la mirada uno de los trozos flotantes de vidrio, lo tomó con su boca y cortó la correa de cuero y de paso se hizo un accidental corte en la lengua liberando de su boca agua roja que se difuminaba en el mar como si fuera humo.

Escuchó ruidos horribles, parecían de animales chillando. No necesitaba haber vivido la experiencia antes para saber en la situación que se encontraba: Sirenas.

Salió nadando de la celda y llegó a lo que antes era la cubierta de la nave. Realmente el barco se había hundido, y se aterró de ver cuánto rojo estaba manchando el agua.

Los barriles, cajas y sogas de la nave estaban flotando, creándole un camino de obstáculos hacia la superficie y haciendo un excelente trabajo como escondite para cualquier caballero dispuesto a matarlo o sirena dispuesta a comérselo.

Se apresuró a nadar hacia la superficie con su ropa holgada colgando y haciéndole peso, pero esa incomodidad no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era que necesitaba salir antes de que se le acabara el aire. Empujó a un lado una caja y dio un grito ahogado al escuchar como si una hoja hubiera golpeado ese objeto. Sabiendo que la aleta de una sirena había azotado la caja ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en esa dirección y apresuró su nado, moviendo sus brazos y sus piernas de la forma más rápida que jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Al llegar a la superficie se encontró con lo más parecido al infierno: Varios caballeros gritaban y lloraban asustados mientras trataban de subir a los objetos flotantes. Muchos de ellos sangraban o les hacía falta alguna oreja o un pedazo de mejilla, arrancada de la piel por dientes filosos.

-¡TU!- Gritó alguien y Magnus se giró para ver a el hombre que lo golpeaba- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- El hombre se encontraba sobre una mesa de madera manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio, pero no pareció importarle caer mientras miraba a Magnus como si pudiera matar con la mirada- ¡ARDERÁS EN EL INFIERNO! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE TE CORTEN CADA DEDO Y TE SAQUEN LOS OJOS ANTES DE QUEMARTE EN LA HOGUERA!- Magnus lo miró serio, y le iba a replicar que ese no era un buen momento para amenazas cuando la cabeza de otro hombre emergió del agua.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritó llorando histérico. Todos los caballeros se giraron a verlo y el temor se les marcó en el rostro- ¡Ahí vienen, busquen refu…!- Pero inexplicablemente el mar se lo tragó sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más. Algunos otros caballeros también empezaron a ser tragados por el agua, y pronto el lugar se llenó de gritos y de chapoteos. Magnus miró alrededor, debía subirse a algo o las probabilidades de que una sirena se lo comiera eran mayores.

-Tal vez matándote todo esto acabe- Murmuró el hombre y se lanzó al agua nadando con fiereza hacia Magnus. Este último se giró tratando de alejarse pero de pronto algo le agarró el pie y lo jaló hacia abajo, hundiéndolo sin piedad.

El hombre también se hundió y parecía estar nadando para alcanzarlo, aunque no precisamente para ayudarlo. Sus ojos irradiaban odio y locura, la misma que podría tener un asesino. Magnus le dio una patada a la sirena que lo había agarrado y nado alejándose de allí. Entonces vio a la mujer producir un extraño sonido con su boca y mirar alrededor para volver a agarrarlo. Magnus sabía que las sirenas eran hermosas, y también sabía que cambiaban cuando se alimentaban, pero nunca creyó que ese cambio fuera tan drástico: Tenía la piel azul y babosa, sus ojos brillaban en rojo, sus dientes se habían vuelto filosos y las venas en su frente se habían pronunciado.

Ella miró alrededor furiosa, y lo primero que vio fue al hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarró como si se tratara de un bebé y se lo llevó al fondo del mar, donde poco a poco el azul se volvía negro. Magnus tuvo como último vistazo una cola de pez antes de nadar de nuevo hacia la superficie y aspirar fuertemente tratado de llenar sus pulmones. Miró desesperado alrededor donde quedaban ahora muy pocos caballeros que aún gritaban y rezaban a los cielos. Distinguió a lo lejos un barril y estuvo a punto de nadar hacia él cuando de nuevo lo agarraron y lo volvieron a hundir.

Esta vez alcanzó a beber agua salada, y las burbujas de aire salieron de su boca. No tenía oxígeno en sus pulmones, seguramente moriría ahogado antes de que la sirena pudiera darle un mordisco, lo que no era muy satisfactorio de todos modos.

Miró hacia abajo, donde la mano de la sirena se aferraba a su pierna, y se sacudió buscando liberarse. Ella notó la acción y lo soltó para subir y agarrarlo del pecho asegurándolo. Pero no fue hasta que ella le vio el rostro que dejó de enseñar los dientes y poco a poco sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos para convertirse en verdes. Magnus parpadeó hacia ella y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

Era levemente consiente de que la sirena había reanudado su nado pero ya no lo hacía el fondo del mar sino hacia la superficie. Lamentablemente se habían hundido tanto que el tiempo no fue el suficiente para que Magnus alcanzara a respirar aire antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y empezó a toser a un lado toda el agua salada que había en sus pulmones. Estaba en una playa, pero no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. De pronto alguien le toco el hombro y él se alejó ante el toque. Era una chica de ojos verdes con el cabello largo y negro cubriéndole el pecho y una pequeña falda de hojas en su cintura. No llevaba nada más.

-Que hermoso eres- Susurró ella. Magnus entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Eres una sirena-

\- Y tu un brujo- Su puso de pie y caminó la distancia que Magnus había hecho entre ellos- ¿Qué hacía un brujo en un barco de mundanos? ¿Acaso te tenían como prisionero?- Magnus no respondió, solo la miró en silencio. Ella lo recorrió con sus ojos verdes hasta dar con sus muñecas. Entonces frunció el ceño- ¿Ellos te hicieron eso?- Magnus miró, tenía aros rojos donde la correa lo había lastimado- ¿Y esto?- Añadió ella arrodillándose frente a él y mirando la cortada en su labio como si se tratara de un dulce- Te lastimaron ¿Verdad?- Comentó dulcemente, sus ojos verdes realmente parecían preocupados. Magnus sabía que no debía creerle, las sirenas hacían parte del reino de las hadas y por lo tanto eran muy buenas actuando y jugando con la cabeza de las personas- Debes curarte- Dijo ella. Magnus no lo hizo, solo se le quedo viendo. Ella sonrió suavemente- Entonces lo haré yo- Levantó una mano y pasó lentamente un dedo blanco y perfecto sobre el labio de Magnus, quien al sentir su toque liberó una exhalación. Ella miró la boca de Magnus todo el tiempo, y al terminar dejó su dedo un momento más mientras sus ojos verdes miraron directamente a los de él- Ya está-

-Gracias- Murmuró en respuesta.

-Soy Lena-

-Magnus- Ella alejó su mano y se puso de pie.

\- Ven conmigo, no te hace ningún bien seguir usando eso- Señaló la ropa de él, la cual estaba rasgada, sucia, y con manchas de sangre que ni siquiera era suya. Magnus sabía que muy probablemente los dueños de esa sangre ya estaban muertos, ya sea ahogados en el fondo del mar o despedazados, pero no tenía miedo. Hace unas horas había estado tan cerca de la muerte que no importaba si decidía ir con la sirena. Además, si ella quisiera comérselo ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No?

Magnus se puso de pie y la miró. Le daba la impresión que ella parecía estar evaluándolo, como si esperara algo de él. Magnus no sabía que era así que lo dejó pasar.

Magnus y Lena se internaron en la selva, y después de algunos pasos llegaron a un conjunto de manantiales en rocas donde los arboles no estaban tan cerca, permitiendo un mejor paso de la luz del sol. Muchas mujeres caminaban de un lado al otro, algunas dándole una mirada curiosa a Magnus.

-Supongo que no hay ningún otro hombre por aquí- Comentó. Lena rió.

-Si los hay. Los humanos que tomamos como prisioneros están en los calabozos, y puede que encuentres a uno que otro en los aposentos de alguna-

-¿Y sirenas masculinas?- Lena lo miró seria.

\- Acabamos con todos ellos hace años. Nos va mejor solas- Magnus asintió no muy interesado en escuchar más sobre ello y ambos continuaron caminando. Si no era el único hombre ahí ¿Por qué lo miraban tanto? No era como si su ropa fuera horrible. Bueno, sí lo era, pero claramente era mejor que no llevar nada.

Lena llegó junto a un árbol y con gracia lo escaló hasta llegar a una cueva en una montaña de roca más alta. Magnus trató de imitarla y llegó hasta ella, aunque con menos agilidad. Dentro de la cueva había una cama de hojas, y una cortina de flores purpura se enrollaba en la entrada.

-Bonito lugar- Dijo. No era muy ostentoso, pero era colorido y en cierto modo delicado, a diferencia del de las otras sirenas que consistían en simples cuevas sin decoración alguna.

\- ¡Somaira!- Llamó Lena y una sirena rubia se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-Dígame, mi señora- Magnus miró curioso a la chica.

-Tráele algo con lo que cubrirse a mi invitado- La chica rubia asintió y se retiró. Magnus la observó irse y luego miró a Lena.

-¿Mi señora?- Repitió.

-Olvide contarte esa parte- Ella sonrió- Soy su reina. Hemos vivido así por años, separadas del reino de las hadas, y la verdad es que no nos hace falta- Magnus levantó sus cejas y le sonrió.

\- Su alteza. De haber sabido que trataba con alguien de la realeza habría sido más cortes-

-Estuviste perfecto- Lena estiró una delicada mano hacia Magnus y el la tomó, entonces ella caminó hasta muy la orilla de sus aposentos y se dirigió a las demás sirenas.

-Hermanas- Llamó. Inmediatamente cada chica dejó de caminar, cortar flores, y lavarse el cabello en los manantiales. Todas se giraron hacia su reina y la escucharon con admiración y respeto- Quiero presentarles a alguien. Él es Magnus Bane, es un brujo, y es mi invitado. Servirle a él como si me estuvieran sirviendo a mí- Las sirenas miraron sonrientes a Magnus, y él les dio un saludo con la mano en respuesta. Tal vez aquello no fuera tan malo.

* * *

Magnus tomó la tela verde y le dio vueltas en su mano. Tenía un broche dorado, pero no tenía la menor idea de para qué era eso.

Se encontraba en los aposentos de Lena vistiéndose con lo que Somaira le había llevado que consistía en unos brazaletes de oro para los pies y las muñecas, un taparrabo verde y dos cintas verdes con marrón que se había cruzado sobre el pecho en caso de que quisiera guardar una pequeña lanza o algo así.

No había un espejo donde pudiera verse, pero estaba bastante seguro que ya lucía lo suficientemente al estilo hada que nada debería faltarle. Entonces ¿Qué demonios era esa tela verde?

La luz purpura que iluminaba los aposentos empezó a convertirse en amarilla, lo que significa que alguien estaba corriendo la cortina de flores. Magnus miró y se encontró a Lena entrando y mirándolo divertido.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Le preguntó. Magnus levantó la tela verde en respuesta. Ella se acercó, la tomó, y la dejó caer por la espalda del brujo asegurando el broche en el frente del pecho. Así que era una capa- Ahora ven conmigo- Dijo ella y se giró segura de que Magnus la seguiría, lo cual obviamente él hizo. Afuera Somaira miró a Magnus y bajó la cabeza ocultando un sonrojo. Magnus sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Lena fastidiada al notar el gesto de la chica.

\- Tomamos cuatro prisioneros- Informó Somaira mirando firmemente a su reina- Uno de ellos se suicidó, el otro murió porque al parecer estaba enfermo, el otro está encerrado en los calabozos y el otro lo trajo Mérida- Lena asintió pero Magnus arrugó la nariz.

-Por favor dime que ninguno de esos es del barco en el que yo estaba- Lena lo miró.

-Lo son ¿Quieres que los matemos a todos?- Magnus hizo un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano.

-Todos no importan, solo pienso en uno. Espero que ese uno no sea ninguno de los que está aquí- Lena giró su rostro hacia Somaira.

\- Gracias hermana, ahora deshazte de la ropa que hay en el suelo aquí en mis aposentos. Quémala, arrójala al mar o haz lo que quieras con ella- Magnus sabía que se refería a su ropa, pero también sabía que no haría nada para defender a esos harapos- Ven, Magnus- Lena bajó del árbol con Magnus tras ella, y se dirigió hacia una de las cuevas de piedra. Asomó su cabeza a dentro y miró con asco al interior.

-Mérida no está pero sí ese chico- Ella se hizo a un lado- ¿Es el hombre que buscas?- Magnus asomó su cabeza y miró. Dentro, sobre el suelo de piedra, un hombre pelirrojo y desnudo murmuraba cosas mientras arrancaba los pétalos de una flor. Había escuchado que las sirenas podían hacer eso, enloquecer a los hombres de amor, y mentalmente agradeció que por ser un brujo que nunca podría terminar así.

-No- Dijo retrocediendo- El hombre que busco es mucho mayor-

\- Las sirenas no tomamos hombres mayores como prisioneros- Explicó Lena y se alejó caminando de allí internándose en la selva- Yo nunca había tomado uno, en realidad. Pero sé que a las demás les gusta divertirse con chicos jóvenes y bellos-

\- ¿Eso significa que debo sentirme halagado?- Preguntó sonriendo. Lena lo miró y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- Ningún mundano puede ser comparado contigo- Magnus sintió la mano de ella junto a la suya, más pequeña y delicada a pesar de que sabía que tras esa cara bonita se escondía una criatura que comía carne humana.

-Me siento halagado, entonces- Aseguró y levantó una mano para chasquear sus dedos. Inmediatamente allí apareció una flor azul y la extendió hacia la chica- Gracias por escogerme- Dijo encantadoramente. Lena tomó la flor y le sonrió.

\- En cuanto te vi sabía que debías ser tu- Magnus no le preguntó a qué se refería, porque ambos llegaron a los calabozos. Se trataban de celdas de metal en medio de la espesura de la selva, había por lo menos diez celdas y todas ellas tenían huesos y ropa sucia, él podía escuchar levemente el ruido de las olas, y un poco del viento salado alcanzaba a llegar hasta allí.

-¿Para qué toman prisioneros y los encierran aquí?- Preguntó evaluando cada celda. Finalmente dio con la que estaba ocupada.

\- Algunas personas han empezado a notar la desaparición de barcos- Comentó ella y caminó hacia la celda- Ahora es muy raro que alguien navegue por estas aguas, y de todos modos necesitamos comer. Aquí guardamos a nuestra reserva- Magnus llegó a la celda y miró al chico. En su opinión era más hermoso que el que Mérida había escogido, pero parecía que estaba demente mientras miraba con sus ojos totalmente hacia el suelo y usaba sus manos para jalar su cabello marrón- No te acerques tanto, Magnus- Advirtió Lena. El chico levantó la vista y al ver a Magnus sus ojos lanzaron chispas.

-¡Tu!- Rugió y se puso de pie- ¡Demonio!- El chico corrió hacia las barras y antes de que Magnus se alejara lo agarró de un lado de la capa. Inmediatamente escucharon un chillido y Lena movió la cabeza hacia adelante en un borrón, rasgando con sus dientes una parte del brazo del chico quien gritó y se lanzó al otro lado de la jaula atemorizado.

-No lo toques- Advirtió Lena con voz asesina. Magnus, antes de que el chico se alejara, alcanzó a ver la marca de la mordida y no fue nada agradable.

-¡Él es el demonio!- Gritó el chico agarrándose el brazo para evitar mostrar su herida- ¡Maldijo nuestra nave!-

\- Los brujos no pueden maldecir- Contestó Lena con voz aburrida- Eso solo lo pueden hacer los demonios-

\- ¡Exacto!- El chico miró a Magnus con odio- ÉL es el demonio- Magnus miró a su lado. Lena miraba fijamente al chico, y temió que fuera capaz de entrar y devorarlo ahí mismo.

\- Mejor vámonos, mi reina- Le extendió un brazo. Ella parpadeó hacia él y encantada lo tomó para alejarse de ahí.

Ambos atravesaron de nuevo la selva y regresaron a los manantiales donde las sirenas seguían riéndose entre ellas y jugando. Lena no había dejado de mirar su flor azul, y Magnus supo que había dado en el blanco.

-¿Te gustó?- Le preguntó.

\- Me encantó- Respondió ella, y al levantar la mirada hacia sus hermanas estiró una mano hacia una de ellas.

-Mérida- Llamó. La chica dejó de trenzarse el cabello rojo sentada en la orilla de uno de los manantiales y se acercó a ellos mirando fijamente a Magnus.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó evaluándolo de arriba abajo con el deseo brillando en sus ojos azules.

-Soy Magnus- Dijo Magnus cortésmente sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de la sirena.

-Es mi invitado- Respondió Lena- Prepara todo para que mañana en la noche hagamos una fiesta en su honor-

-¿Enserio?- Le preguntó Magnus emocionado.

\- Por supuesto- Respondió Lena.

-Será todo un placer- Dijo Mérida- ¿Algo más?- Lena miró hacia el brujo.

-No has comido bien ¿Cierto?- Le preguntó preocupada. Magnus levantó sus manos.

-No, pero me rehúso a tu reserva, gracias- Lena rió.

\- Como quieras- Ella se giró hacia Mérida y usó su mano para señalar la selva- Camina unos cuantos metros en esa dirección y encontraras muchos tipos de fruta silvestre. Trae una buena cantidad y prepara una ensalada- Mérida asintió obediente y se giró en esa dirección.

Esa noche Magnus durmió con Lena en sus aposentos. Nadie le había ofrecido otro lugar, y tampoco quería pedirlo. Además la falta de mantas, lo frio de la piedra, y el viento de la noche colándose por en medio de las flores de la cortina seguramente lo habrían congelado de no ser por el cuerpo caliente de la chica.

Al día siguiente despertó con la reina de las sirenas en sus brazos y mirando al techo de piedra esperó pacientemente a que ella despertara. Recordó sus últimos días, donde había sido perseguido, capturado y torturado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso, y se sentía muy cómodo viviendo con las sirenas.

Poco a poco Lena despertó y se incorporó.

-Buenos días, mi reina- Saludó Magnus. Ella se giró hacia él y sin miramientos estiró una mano con la que empezó a acariciarle los mechones de cabello negro como si él se tratara de una bonita y delicada pieza. Después alejó su mano, se puso de pie y salió de los aposentos.

Magnus había pasado todo el día haciéndoles trenzas en el cabello a las demás sirenas, haciendo aparecer mágicamente joyas para ellas a manera de regalos, y jugando en el bosque a esconderse. Empezaba a creer que era muy bueno siendo un hada, de todos modos ambas especies, brujos y hadas, eran similares en muchas cosas.

Lena había salido junto a un pequeño grupo de sirenas, y cuando Magnus preguntó Somaira le respondió que a su reina le gustaba ir comprobar por sí misma que no habían quedado sobrevivientes por ahí, ya que dejar un testigo podría significar una indeseada mudanza.

Siendo casi de noche Magnus decidió ir a la playa y esperar a que Lena saliera, cosa que no tardó mucho. Cuatro sirenas, entre ellas Lena, llegaron nadando, y a medida que se iban enderezando su cola de pez se convertía en dos piernas hasta el punto en el que quedaban de rodillas en la arena húmeda. Magnus caminó hacia ellas y le estiró una mano a Lena para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Algo interesante?- Preguntó. Ella tomó su mano.

\- Nada, no hay más sobrevivientes- Magnus asintió sin darle mucha importancia y juntos empezaron a caminar hacia los manantiales en medio de la selva.

-Hoy es tu fiesta- Le recordó ella- Quiero que lo disfrutes todo y no pienses en nada más- Llegaron a los manantiales y las demás sirenas, mientras Magnus estaba en la playa, habían decorado el lugar con luces dentro de flores de colores flotantes creando muchos destellos. También habían organizado muchas sillas y dos grandes y altos tronos de hojas. Magnus evaluó el lugar y sonrió.

-Es imposible pensar en algo más- Murmuró. Lena lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia uno de los tronos, ella sentándose en el otro, y la celebración comenzó.

La comida había sido una ensalada de bayas para Magnus porque al parecer las sirenas podían pasar un buen tiempo sin comer después de tomar un barco. Después de eso la música empezó a llegar de alguna parte y una sirena se paró a bailar alrededor de una fogata que había construido. También cantaron y usaron su débil magia para hacer volar flores por todas partes. Magnus se sentía tranquilo, era como si la voz de aquellas criaturas pudiera mecerlo y transportarlo a un mundo de paz.

En algunas ocasiones las sirenas lo habían sacado a bailar y él, con una mirada de permiso de la reina, había aceptado y se había movido en medio de los cuerpos de todas esas chicas mientras seguía el ritmo y giraba alrededor de la fogata.

Finalmente la fiesta terminó. Lena se puso de pie, caminó hacia Magnus quien reía hablando con las demás sirenas, y lo llevó a sus aposentos dejándoles claro a las demás que organizaran todo.

Una vez los dos estuvieron tras la privacidad de la cortina de flores él no alcanzó a decir una palabra antes de que ella pusiera sus manos en su cuello y lo besara con fiereza. Magnus le correspondió el beso y acomodó el cabello negro de ella tras sus orejas, buscando algo de ternura en aquel acto. Pero no lo había. Lena al parecer podía ser tierna, solo que en ese momento no parecía que quisiera serlo. Empujó a Magnus hacia la cama de hojas y una vez que él estuvo acostado ella se acercó gateando sin dejar de verlo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Una vez que llegó le quitó la capa y las cintas sobre su pecho dejando un pecho descubierto en el que empezó a pasar sus dedos mientras Magnus dejaba un camino de besos en su blanco cuello.

-Mi rey…- Salió de la boca de ella en un murmullo. Magnus besó de nuevo sus labios y sonrió.

-Tuyo- Confirmó. Lena se alejó un poco, con sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo, y subió encima de él.

-Mío-

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Magnus se había quedado en el reino de las sirenas. Dos de ellos siendo oficialmente el prometido de la reina Lena y futuro rey de las sirenas quienes parecían adorarlo incluso antes de saber que en un futuro sería su mandatario.

Durante ese tiempo las sirenas habían ido a atacar un barco mientras él se quedó solo en los manantiales. Antes no creía que fuera posible, pero creía que se había acostumbrado a ver a las sirenas comer carne humana, aunque él no lo hacía, o al menos aún no lo hacía.

Las fiestas eran habituales, y él las amaba. Lena había agregado al repertorio una parte solo para él, donde era libre de bailar o deslumbrarlos a todos con su magia, aunque daba igual lo que hiciera porque sentía que con solo su presencia ya deslumbraba a todas.

Somaira le había buscado mucha más ropa, toda al estilo de las hadas, y él había terminado despeinándose y usando un delineador negro alrededor de los ojos, el cual se convenció por Mérida de usar una vez y al final terminó encantado.

Ahora pertenecía ahí, era una especie de sireno sin cola en medio de sirenas, pronto se casaría con la reina y tendría un título y un poder, sentía que nada podría estar mejor.

Estaba en el aposento de Lena besándola cuando esta se alejó de repente haciendo que él soltara un sonido de molestia.

-Un barco- Soltó ella aun jadeando. Magnus rodó los ojos y levantó una mano para hacer círculos en la piel del hombro de ella.

-¿Es necesario que vayas? Hace poco tomaron uno- Ella lo miró.

-Eso fue hace semanas, Magnus- Él frunció el ceño.

\- Cierto, pero el cuestionamiento es el mismo ¿Es necesario que vayas?- Lena se acercó y dejó un beso en sus labios.

-Volveré pronto- Tranquilizó y se puso de pie saliendo de ahí. Magnus la vio irse y se acomodó para dormir en lo que ella volvía.

Varias horas después sintió una mano abrazarlo por la espalda y dándole el calor necesario para dejar de tiritar. Sintió como ella se asomaba y acercaba su cabeza para besarlo haciendo que él girara la suya.

-No, nunca después de la toma de otro barco. Seguramente tienes la boca con sangre humana- A ella pareció importarle muy poco su negación porque aseguró el rostro de él con una mano y se acercó a besarlo de todos modos. Magnus probó la sangre en su boca y se abstuvo de dar una arcada.

* * *

-Algún día te acostumbrarás- Tranquilizó ella volviendo a acostarse.

-El día que eso suceda será más fácil para todos- Secundó el y se giró para abrazarla.

Al día siguiente ambos salieron tomados de la mano y Somaira los esperaba afuera.

-Mi señora- Llamó la chica- Mi señor- Saludó a Magnus- Solo tomamos un prisionero, está en los calabozos-

-¿Solo uno?- Preguntó Lena sorprendida.

\- Queríamos matarlos a todos, de hecho- Confesó la chica- Pero vimos a este y, bueno…-

-¿Bueno que?- Preguntó Magnus divertido.

-Mérida y Nohmalí lo quieren- Contestó ella- Ambas. Por eso lo dejamos con vida, fue el único tripulante que les llamó la atención. Esperábamos que las ayudara a decidir-

\- Dos sirenas quieren a un chico…- Meditó Magnus- Definitivamente debe ser alguien que vale la pena mirar- Él y Somaira miraron expectantes a Lena quien tenía la última palabra. Ella suspiró.

-Está bien, vamos- Magnus sonrió emocionado y le ofreció su brazo.

* * *

Magnus podía escuchar el ruido de las hojas romperse bajo sus pies descalzos, y la capa en su espalda moviéndose con cada paso que daba. Lena colgaba de su brazo y tenía el ceño fruncido. Era claro que ella hubiera preferido no ir, Magnus sabía que al día siguiente de la toma de un barco se buscaban los sobrevivientes, pero él tenía curiosidad de conocer al chico.

Junto a él iba Somaira, y un poco más atrás Mérida y Nohmalí discutían en suaves susurros que le hacían sonreír.

Finalmente llegaron a los calabozos y Lena se detuvo.

-Tráiganlo- Ordenó. Magnus esperó al lado de ella mientras las tres chicas sirenas entraban a los calabozos y poco después salían arrastrando el cuerpo de un chico que depositaron en el suelo frente a Magnus y Lena, quien lo observó como si se tratara de una mosca. - ¿Esto?- Cuestionó.

-No todos tenemos la suerte de dar con un brujo-Respondió Mérida en un murmullo que Lena no escuchó pero que Magnus sí y que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos hacia ella.

-¿Quién lo vio primero?- Magnus observó al chico, quien estaba boca abajo con el cabello negro rodeándole el rostro. Su ropa tuvo que haber sido blanca pero ahora era un desastre gris y marrón, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba despierto, estaba oyendo, pero parecía que no se atrevía a mirar.

-¡Yo!- Contestaron ambas sirenas al tiempo. Nohmalí miró de reojo a Mérida y dio un paso al frente.

-Ella siempre termina matando a los prisioneros demasiado rápido- Acusó- Y yo hace mucho no me quedo con ninguno-

-Porque los devoras al instante- Replicó Mérida. Lena miró a ambas sirenas y después suspiró.

-Levántate- Le ordenó al chico- ¡Que te levantes!- Pero no se movió. Somaira se acercó por detrás y lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo revelando un rostro pálido y ojos verdes que miraron a Lena. Algunas manchas de carbón le oscurecían el rostro en la frente y las mejillas, y en su clavícula había una herida abierta que goteaba al suelo -Escoge una- Señaló a las dos sirenas. Él paseó la mirada por todos hasta dar con Magnus, y al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Tu- Intentó caminar hacia él pero Somaira se lo impidió- Tú no eres como ellas, no eres una sirena- Había una súplica en su voz. Magnus dejó caer el glamour de sus ojos haciendo al chico congelarse.

-No lo soy- Concordó- Soy un brujo- Volvió a levantar el glamour. El prisionero lo miraba fijamente, parecía estar en un punto medio entre sorpresa y aturdimiento. Magnus no veía miedo en esa mirada.

-Hey- Dijo Lena tratando de llamar su atención -Escoge una- Repitió. El chico miró hacia las sirenas.

-¿Para qué?-

\- Creo que mejor deberías descubrirlo- Le respondió Magnus divertido. El prisionero volvió a verlo y lo evaluó de arriba a abajo.

-Te escojo a ti- La sonrisa de Magnus se borró de su rostro mientras sentía a Lena tensarse en su brazo.

-A él no- Dijo ella firmemente- Es mi prometido- El chico frunció el ceño.

-Pero es un brujo-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- Preguntó Magnus molesto. ¿Acaso ese chico pensaba que no era digno de casarse con la reina de las sirenas?

\- Qué tienes sangre humana -Respondió tranquilamente - Ninguna de ellas la tiene, y se alimentan de eso-

-¡No me comeré a mi prometido!-Dijo Lena y parecía furiosa- Somaira, arroja a este infeliz a un calabozo, no es digno de ser escogido por ninguna de nosotras- Somaira tomó al chico del cabello negro y lo arrastró alejándolo de ahí para volver a encerrarlo. Casi al instante Mérida y Nohmalí protestaron.

\- ¡Mi señora!- Exclamó la pelirroja dando un paso al frente- Yo lo quiero-

-Yo también- Contestó la otra. Magnus las miró en silencio y luego a la reina, esperando lo que ella tenía ella para decir.

\- No vale la pena que ustedes discutan por ese pedazo de carne- Contestó firmemente- Olvídenlo, lo guardaremos como reserva- Las dos sirenas bajaron la cabeza asintiendo, ambas resignadas. Lena sonrió orgullosa-Así me gusta hermanas, ahora iré a revisar el barco de anoche. Somaira, ven conmigo- El hada rubia regresó de dejar al prisionero en los calabozos y miró a su reina.

-Sí, mi señora- Respondió humilde. Magnus se giró hacia Lena.

-¿Es totalmente necesario que vayas? - Le Preguntó. Ella lo tomó del cabello y lo acercó para besarle fervientemente a pesar de estar frente a otras tres sirenas. Después se separó y lo miró fijamente.

-Sabes que sí- Dicho esto se giró y empezó a dirigirse a la costa. Antes de perderse en medio de la selva pareció recordar algo y se giró - Por cierto, puedes divertirte en el resto del día. Probablemente tardaré mucho así que no me esperes despierto- Y dicho eso volvió a girarse y se internó en la selva.

-Magnus…- Llamó Mérida usando una melosa voz y acercándose al brujo- Ya escuchaste ¿Quieres ir a jugar con nosotras en la selva?- Él le sonrió.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- Mérida le tomó un brazo, Nohmalí el otro, y los tres empezaron a correr hacia los manantiales. Cuando llegaron las demás sirenas levantaron la mirada, seguramente esperando ver a su reina.

-¡Hey, chicas!- Llamó Mérida- La reina se fue a revisar el barco de anoche ¿Alguna quiere ir a jugar?- Las sirenas se pusieron de pie sonriendo emocionadas.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Magnus mirándolas- Vayan y corran a esconderse. Yo las buscaré- Ellas asintieron y se apresuraron al borde de la selva con los manantiales, esperando la señal. Magnus vio a cada una de ellas, llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para haber memorizado la mayoría de los nombres, pero igual sabía que tardaría buscando a todo un reino- ¿Listas? ¡Ahora!- Ellas rieron y se internaron en la selva. Magnus esperó un momento antes de empezar a caminar tranquilamente en medio de árboles y ramas.

\- Linley, baja de ahí - Dijo y seguido una sirena bajo del árbol en el que había escalado. Magnus chasqueo los dedos y en la cabeza de la chica apareció una corona de flores azules, ese era el modo en el que las sirenas que aún estaban escondidas podían saber que ahora Linley también las buscaba.

Ambos, con una mirada cómplice, se separaron por caminos diferentes y continuaron la búsqueda

Magnus escuchó una suave risita y se agachó a ver en el interior de un tronco hueco, donde una sirena se escondía.

-Milabrá- Saludó sonriente- ¿Qué tal todo?- La sirena chasqueo la lengua y salió, donde la magia provocó que tuviera una corona en la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que Mérida te dijo dónde estaba- Acusó ella.

-No la he encontrado - Dijo él sonriendo- Es muy buena escondiéndose. Ve para allá, y si la encuentras no vayas a descubrirla porque eso quiero hacerlo yo- -Milabrá sonrió.

-Sí, Magnus- Y se giró a buscar a su hermana. Magnus continuó caminando.

Unas horas después habían encontrado a casi todos las sirenas, solo faltaba Mérida, pero él no se daría por vencido. Continuó caminando alejado del grupo que ahora buscaba con él, y estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando llegó a los calabozos. Miró alrededor extrañado y frunció el ceño, Mérida nunca se escondería en ese lugar. Iba a volver a internarse cuando, por curiosidad, buscó con la mirada al prisionero. El chico estaba sentado sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo de su celda con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y aparentemente temblando. Su camisa ahora estaba manchada de mucho rojo, al parecer la herida en su clavícula estaba desangrándolo. Magnus lo miró curioso y pensó en acercársele, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió que había una razón por la que no se acercaba a los prisioneros y era que prefería no conocerlos mucho, ya que después de todo terminarían muertos en menos de un mes. Por lo que veía a ese chico no le quedaba más de una semana.

Se giró y volvió a internarse en la selva, y casi al instante escuchó ruido sobre una palmera.

-Mérida, te vas a lastimar, baja de ahí- Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. La sirena pelirroja cayó frente a él con gracia y después se incorporó.

-Creo que he ganado ¿No?- Preguntó.

\- Lo lamento, pero he ganado yo- Ella hizo un puchero- Querida, te encontré después de todo- Ella se acercó y enrolló entre sus dedos uno de los mechones negros de él.

\- De acuerdo, ganaste tu- Concedió- ¿Cual quieres que sea tu premio?- Él le sonrió, no tenía que pensarlo mucho.

-Una fiesta- Mérida bajó su mano, con una sonrisa tomó la de él y empezaron a correr de vuelta al manantial. La sirena, mientras corría, empezó a cantar una suave y hermosa melodía que hizo que se encontrarán con las demás sirenas en el camino y regresaron todos juntos.

-¡Organicemos una fiesta!- Gritó la pelirroja, y seguido las demás sirenas aplaudieron sonrientes y emocionadas.

* * *

Magnus estaba acostado sobre la cama de hojas cuando escuchó a Lena acostarse a su lado.

-¿Valió la pena abandonarme?- Preguntó en la oscuridad.

\- Nunca nada será mejor que quedarme contigo- Le respondió ella suavemente y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos los brazos desnudos de él- Pero esta vez sí que tuve que haber ido. Quedaba un hombre- Magnus se giró interesado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí era la primera vez que Lena informaba eso.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?-

\- Fue para Somaira- Contestó sonriendo a lo que el brujo asintió, seguramente a las sirenas les había dado tanta rabia encontrarlo que ni siquiera pensaron en tomarlo como prisionero- No sé qué hizo ese hombre antes de que lo encontráramos en una balsa improvisada, pero espero que nada que nos cause problemas- Magnus puso una mano en la nuca de ella y la acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

-Descansa- Dijo en un susurro y observó como ella cerraba los ojos y momentos después se quedaba profundamente dormida, aunque de todos modos decidió esperar un poco más antes de levantarse, ponerse su capa y salir de los aposentos.

El tiempo que había pasado con las sirenas le había enseñado a caminar con la gracia del viento, por lo que pareció flotar sobre sus propios pies mientras atravesaba los manantiales donde las demás sirenas dormían plácidamente. Una vez que llegó a la selva volvió a caminar normalmente y continuó hasta llegar a los calabozos.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, y el lugar estaría a oscuras de no ser por la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los barrotes e iluminaba los huesos y harapos dentro de cada celda. Magnus caminó decidido pasando varias de ellas vacías, y se detuvo en la del prisionero. El chico seguía en la misma posición en la que él lo había visto en la tarde, y su cuerpo aún temblaba. Magnus dudaba que fuera por el frío.

Extendió sus manos frente a él haciendo que estas se iluminaran, y al tocar los barrotes de la celda los hizo difuminar como si fueran solo sombras. Él caminó hasta el chico y se arrodillo junto a él estando tan cerca podía sentir el calor abrasador que irradiaba su cuerpo. Estaba enfermo, y muy seguramente era por culpa de la herida en su clavícula.

-Oye, chico bonito- Susurró para despertarlo, no queriendo tocarlo- Despierta- El prisionero se movió perezosamente y levantó el rostro de sus rodillas. Estaba completamente ruborizado por culpa de la fiebre, y lucía adormilado y débil.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró tratando de enfocar la vista. Finalmente vio a Magnus y despertó del todo- ¿Vas a matarme?- Preguntó en otro susurro, pero no lo hizo con miedo, sino como si estuviera resignado a ello. Magnus se sintió ofendido.

-Claro que no- Respondió indignado- Si eso quisiera hacer entonces ni siquiera te hubiera despertado- El chico lo miró dándole la razón y después guió sus ojos verdes a los barrotes que aún estaban difuminados- Ni siquiera lo pienses- Advirtió Magnus. El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo pensaba en lo genial que debe ser tener magia- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él, pero al ver que parecía que no mentía decidió ignorarlo.

\- Ahora vas a quedarte quieto- Advirtió y sin esperar más levantó una mano y chasqueó sus dedos frente a la clavícula del chico. Chispas azules salieron de sus dedos y se dirigieron a la herida, pero estaba tan infectada que no era suficiente. Magnus puso su palma sobre la clavícula pese a lo caliente que estaba y cerró los ojos dejando que su magia fluyera. Podía escuchar al prisionero respirar entrecortadamente por culpa del dolor, pero era necesario o moriría en muy poco tiempo.

Finalmente terminó de curar la herida y sin decir más se levantó y salió de la celda.

-¡Espera!- Susurró el chico poniéndose de pie y agarrando los barrotes. Obviamente ya había recuperado sus fuerzas. Magnus no se giró, solo continuó su camino hacia la selva, a través de los manantiales y finalmente volvió a acostarse al lado de Lena.

* * *

Al día siguiente al parecer Lena no tenía nada importante que hacer por lo que se quedó acostada con Magnus hasta medio día. Incluso había ordenado que le trajeran el desayuno a él.

Magnus la tenía entre sus brazos mientras ella, con sus dedos, recorría lentamente el rostro de él, pasando de delinear las cejas a dar suaves masajes en los pómulos y bajar por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios donde empezó a dibujarlos.

-Eres una obra de arte- Dijo entonces. Magnus sonrió ante aquello pero no contestó ya que no quería romper el momento. La mirada de Lena de pronto se volvió oscura- No puedo creer que te hayan lastimado y hayan querido matarte- En ese momento la cortina de flores se corrió y la cabeza rubia de Somaira se asomó.

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo ella.

\- No interrumpes- Contestó Lena sin detener su masaje. Magnus cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación- ¿Que pasa Somaira?-

-Yahiia y Kloan estuvieron nadando y se alejaron de la isla- Explicó la sirena- Hace poco volvieron para informar que dos barcos se aproximan- Magnus abrió los ojos y miró a la rubia. Era extraño que dos barcos se acercaran, por lo general las personas evitaban tomar esos rumbos.

\- Dudo que vengan para aquí- Dijo Lena restándole importancia y Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. Somaira miró a Magnus nerviosa y después a su reina.

-Es que… hay algo más. Se trata del prisionero-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Magnus inmediatamente. Somaira lo miró.

\- Quiere hablar contigo- Magnus abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Y eso que?- Lena sonaba molesta- ¿Vamos a cumplir sus órdenes? No me importan cuántas ganas tenga de hablar con Magnus. Ahora sal de mis aposentos-

-Pero, mi señora- La chica parecía pedir ser escuchada. Magnus supo que había más.

-Me cansé de ese chico. Pártelo en dos y dale una mitad a Mérida y la otra a Nohmalí-

-Mi reina…- Intervino Magnus. Lena lo miró y suspiró.

\- Continúa, Somaira-

\- El prisionero asegura que esos barcos vienen para aquí- Continuó la chica- Pero no nos quiere decir porque. Tratamos de persuadirlo pero tememos matarlo si continuamos, y necesitamos esa información. Él insiste en que solo hablará con el prometido de la reina- ¿Que acaso a ese chico no le importaba su vida? Magnus pensó que de haber sabido que tenía tendencias suicidas hubiera considerado una pérdida de tiempo el curarlo.

\- Ya veremos- Dijo la reina y se puso de pie. Magnus alcanzó su capa y se la puso para salir tras Lena de los aposentos, pero antes de bajar del árbol vio al gran grupo de sirenas que había en los manantiales, todas alrededor de algo.

Somaira, Lena y Magnus bajaron del árbol, este último le ofreció su brazo a la reina, y los tres caminaron acercándose al grupo. Las sirenas, al notar la presencia de su reina, dejaron de hablar entre ellas y empezaron a hacer espacio para que ellos se pudieran acercar. Cuando llegaron a lo que las sirenas rodeaban Magnus cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe. El prisionero estaba en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado y con el rostro inflamado de los muchos golpes que parecía haber recibido. Las mangas de su camisa estaban rasgadas, y una buena parte de sus brazos había sido arrancada por mordiscos.

-¿Y dices que aun así no dijo nada?- Lena levantó sus cejas sorprendida. El chico se movió en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y levantó el rostro para mirar fijamente a Magnus, quien le sostuvo la mirada encontrándose con que esos ojos verdes ni siquiera parecían culparlo de aquello.

\- Todo lo que dice es que hablará con nuestro señor- Contestó Somaira.

-No queremos matarlo- Agregó otra sirena, Magnus estaba seguro que su nombre le recordaba a una Nuez- No aún, al menos. Dice que está seguro que los barcos vienen para aquí- Magnus dejó de ver al prisionero y dirigió sus ojos hacia Lena, quien parecía querer matar al chico.

-Tienen razón, necesitamos la información- Ella miró hacia las sirenas- Lleven al prisionero de vuelta a su celda, Magnus irá a verlo-

* * *

Estaban en la selva, específicamente a unos pocos metros de los calabozos. Magnus tomaba la cintura de Lena mientras ella, aprisionándolo contra una palmera, no dejaba de devorar su boca. El traslado del prisionero de vuelta a su celda se había demorado mucho ya que las sirenas temían destrozarlo más si lo arrastraban por la arena. Finalmente habían decidido, por relevos, cargar entre tres el cuerpo. Magnus quería ofrecerse a hacerlo con magia, pero Lena pareció intuir sus intenciones y lo jaló hacia la selva donde terminaron en ese punto.

\- Mi señor- Llamó Somaira, pero Lena no detuvo sus movimientos- El prisionero ya está en su celda- Magnus espero a que la reina se detuviera por sí misma, y cuando lo hizo ella se separó y le sonrió.

-No te tardes mucho- Dijo antes de girarse y emprender su camino de vuelta a los manantiales con Somaira a su lado. Magnus se arregló la capa y caminó decidido hacia los calabozos.

Cuando llegó se encontró al cuerpo en mitad de la celda, lucía tan flácido como una muñeca de trapo y al parecer estaba desmayado. Atravesó los barrotes y empezó su tarea de curarlo buscando crearle el menor dolor posible. En un punto el chico abrió los ojos y se agarró de los brazos de Magnus, quien se lo permitió justificándose en el dolor que debería estar pasando al sentir sus heridas cerrarse.

Unos minutos después abrió muy lentamente sus ojos mirando alrededor y después a Magnus.

-Gracias- Murmuró.

\- Esta vez haz que mis servicios valgan la pena- Replicó Magnus y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a los barrotes- Trata de durar ileso al menos un día- El chico sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Magnus creía que era hermoso, pero no podía verlo perfectamente bien por culpa de la suciedad que lo cubría- ¿Tu barco estalló en llamas o algo así?- Preguntó. El chico lo miró sorprendido.

-Si- Eso explicaba las manchas negras en su rostro. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y apareció una cubeta con agua dulce en el otro extremo de la celda.

-Límpiate con eso- El chico miró hacia la cubeta y sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar.

-Prefiero beberla- Magnus hizo una mueca.

-Te lo prohíbo. Límpiate con eso, después conseguiré que te traigan agua potable- El prisionero se puso de pie y caminó un poco inestable hacia el agua- Entonces ¿A quién se supone que debo ver cuando estés limpio?- El chico lo miró, aunque dijo que solo hablaría con él igual parecía dudar- Yo soy Magnus- Agregó esperando que así él soltara su nombre.

-Alec- Metió las manos dentro de la cubeta y se mojó el rostro.

-¿Por qué aseguras que esos barcos vienen hacia acá?- Alec terminó de mojarse el rostro y el cabello, y continuó con sus brazos.

-Me están buscando- Magnus recordó al hombre que Lena había encontrado, pero no entendía porque ese hombre hubiera gastado los últimos segundos de su vida para informar sobre Alec.

-Te están buscando- Repitió Magnus- No es normal que se emprenda una búsqueda por un sobreviviente, y mucho menos que envíen dos barcos ¿Hay algo sobre ti que deba saber?- Alec sacudió su cabello mojado enviando gotas por todos lados y provocando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su frente.

\- Soy el hijo de un duque- Contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa. El silencio que se dio a continuación causó que el chico volteara a ver al brujo y luego se removió incómodo- No me mires así- Magnus parpadeó tratando de disimular su impresión. Siempre había creído que el alimento de las sirenas consistía en pescadores, piratas, comerciantes, y demás gente común. Pero este chico hacía parte de la nobleza, y ni todo el dinero que su familia tenía había podido evitar que estuviera moribundo tirado en una celda a la espera de ser devorado. Ahora lo entendía, Alec tenía la suficiente importancia como para que dos barcos estuvieran tras él.

Magnus se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de salir de la celda pero Alec pareció intuir sus movimientos y se plantó frente a los barrotes, armado con el balde de agua sucia. Magnus lo miró divertido.

-Suponiendo que encuentres el valor para arrojarme esa agua, podría limpiarme con un chasquido- Alec no cambió su expresión.

-Sácame de aquí- Pidió. Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- Así que pediste verme porque de alguna manera te parecí el más fácil de controlar ¿Es eso?-

\- Solo sé que tú no vas a devorarme- Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro?-

\- No sé qué tanto te hayan hecho ellas- Continuó Alec- Ni todo lo que has vivido. Pero sé que cuando ellas me vieron sangrar solo parecían contenerse de lanzarse encima de mí, en cambio tu no. Pude ver la repulsión en tu rostro, e incluso viniste a curarme-

-Ah, eso- Magnus lo miró aburrido- No confundas las cosas, te curé solo porque no quería que murieras tan pronto- Alec frunció el ceño- Y ahora vine solo porque no quería que ellas te mataran a mordiscos, pero ya obtuve la información que necesitaba así que me retiro- Alec se congeló en su lugar, y Magnus aprovechó para pasarlo.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- Preguntó a media voz. Magnus llegó a fuera de la celda y se giró para verlo.

\- Terminaran devorándote en un par de semanas- Soltó sin piedad. Alec hizo una mueca.

\- Tú no lo permitirías- Dijo. Magnus entrecerró sus ojos hacia él, estaba empezando a cansarse de que el prisionero creyera que estaba de su lado- No soportaras verme morir después de saber mi nombre y mi historia-

-¿Que te hace creer eso?-

\- Porque tienes corazón- El brujo se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa. Alec lo miraba a través de los barrotes con sus ojos verdes reflejando la luz del sol, creyendo en cada palabra que decía- Ninguna de ellas lo tiene, pero tú sí, y estoy seguro que no permitirías que me mataran- Magnus creyó que ya había escuchado suficiente así que se giró y se internó en la selva para volver a los manantiales.

Cuando volvió el primer vistazo que tuvo fue el de Lena con otras sirenas jugando a lanzarse agua sentadas en la orilla de uno de los manantiales. Apenas él se hizo visible ella se puso de pie y corrió a alcanzarlo.

-¿Que te dijo?- Preguntó ansiosa.

\- Los dos barcos vienen hacia aquí porque el hombre que capturaste al día siguiente mandó un mensaje- Magnus miró hacia las demás sirenas quienes también le estaban prestando atención- Al parecer era un barco de cargamento de licor muy importante- Agregó mintiendo. Supuso que a la reina no le agradaría mucho saber que venían buscando al prisionero. Lena frunció el ceño.

\- Lo mejor será que no salgamos por un tiempo- Se giró hacia una sirena y la señaló- Mata al prisionero- Magnus, apenas oyó esto, maldijo mentalmente a Alec.

-No lo mates- Dijo. Había creído que Alec estaba loco al atreverse a asegurar algo así, pero muy a su pesar Magnus debía reconocer que el chico tenía razón. Ya lo había conocido, lo había curado dos veces, y le era imposible imaginarse que terminaría muerto-Acabo de curarlo, por favor no me hagas sentir como que mis últimos minutos fueron un desperdicio- Lena sonrió.

\- Está bien- Aceptó conmovida- Debiste preguntarme antes de curarlo, pero igual podemos esperar un poco más- Ella pasó un dedo en vertical por el cuello de él- Magnus, debemos hablar-

-¿De qué?-

-De nuestra boda-

-Ah- Magnus le ofreció su brazo y ambos empezaron a dar una caminata por los manantiales. Las demás sirenas los miraban curiosas.

\- He estado pensando en cómo podría ser- Comentó Lena- Sé que no puedes nadar en el océano, así que pediré que nos construyan un nuevo palacio aquí- Magnus se detuvo.

-¿Tienen un palacio bajo el agua?- Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Entonces porque duermen aquí arriba?-

\- Porque tú estás aquí- Respondió la reina e hizo que los dos continuaran caminando- Como sea, tampoco es como si allí fuera muy cómodo. Hace mucho empezamos a construirlo con huesos y no tenemos algún tipo de decoración. Aquí al menos tenemos todas estas flores- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo y fortificó ese punto chasqueando los dedos y entregando una flor azul. Ella la recibió encantada.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó.

\- Nos coserán ropas nuevas para ese día, celebraremos por una semana sin parar y al fin me escucharás cantar. Solo que aún no sé qué día podría ser- Magnus siempre había querido escuchar cantar a Lena, pero al parecer era un acto tan importante que ella siempre se había negado. El hecho de que decidiera hacerlo en la boda le daba a entender a él cuán importante era para ella.

\- El día que tú quieras- Contestó y ella sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Esa noche Mérida le llevó su comida pero él la escondió en la selva haciéndole creer que había comido y, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, fue a la celda de Alec. Al llegar se encontró al chico caminando de un lado al otro. Sus ojos verdes lo vieron llegar y se detuvo.

-Magnus- Exhaló y parecía aliviado.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

\- Creí que te habías enojado por lo que dije en la tarde- Magnus atravesó los barrotes y se sentó en el suelo para mirarlo fijamente. ¿Qué le importaba a Alec si se había enojado? Supuso que el chico aún intentaba que él lo sacara de ahí. Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta alguna Alec bajó la cabeza- Perdóname- Añadió tomando a Magnus desprevenido. Nunca nadie le había dicho que su magia era genial, que tenía corazón, y definitivamente nadie se había disculpado con él antes. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Te di mi palabra- Dijo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer frente a Alec su cena que consistía en una ensalada de bayas y un vaso de agua. Alec miró la comida fascinado.

\- ¿Puedes hacer aparecer cualquier cosa?-

\- No te emociones tanto, como todo en la vida también hay límites- Alec lo miró curioso- Debo saber la ubicación de lo que vaya a hacer aparecer- Los ojos verdes miraron hacia la comida.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba esto?-

\- Es mi comida, la escondí así que obviamente conocía el lugar- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico.

-¿Tú la escondiste para mí?- Magnus lo miró fijamente. Sí, eso era lo que había hecho y Alec lo sabía, pero decirlo en voz alta le parecía demasiado.

-Mejor come- Apresuró- Debo desaparecer esas vasijas y volver antes de que alguien note que no estoy- Alec primero que nada bebió el agua, y después empezó a saborear cada fruto como si fuera el primer alimento que consumía en toda su vida. Ahora que su rostro estaba despejado de toda suciedad, los rayos de luna lo hacían ver aún más pálido. Luciría como una perfecta estatua de porcelana de no ser por los aros rojos que había sobre sus pómulos, seguramente productos del sol. Magnus se estiró y pasó su mágico dedo índice por cada frio pómulo, haciendo que Alec dejara de masticar y lo mirara. Ahora lucía perfecto, una piel uniformemente clara, cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes que ahora brillaban en plata. Magnus comprendió porque ese chico había sido digno de que dos sirenas se pelearan por él, y no solo era el hecho de ser hijo de un duque. Era él mismo, tan brillante y tan hermoso con la vida brillando en sus ojos. No merecía morir.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Alec removiéndose incómodo por la atención. Magnus le sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en lo que debe sentirse ser el hijo de un duque ¿Cada cuánto cumplen tus caprichos?- Alec rió.

\- Es más aburrido de lo que parece-

\- Siempre será mejor que ser enviado a la hoguera- Repuso. Alec dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano sobre la vasija.

\- Sé que no sirve de nada- Empezó reflejando sinceridad en cada palabra- Pero lo lamento- Magnus se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo no darle importancia a cosas del pasado- Y, para ser un brujo… siempre nos dijeron que un humano hacía pactos con el infierno y se volvía brujo, pero tú no pareces….- Magnus lo miró. Sabía lo que quería preguntar pero creyó que Alec se veía tan tierno titubeando que prefirió dejarlo terminar por sí solo- No quiero decir que no parezcas un humano, claro que pareces uno, me refiero a no uno de los que harían pactos sino uno normal, pero entonces ¿Cómo fue?- Magnus soltó una carcajada.

\- Esos son cuentos que ustedes prefieren creer. Soy un brujo porque mi madre fue humana y mi padre es un demonio. No fue por elección que terminé con esta vida-

-¿Siempre es así?-

-Para ser un brujo, sí. Un humano que hace pactos de magia negra es solo eso: un humano haciendo lo que no debe-

-Wow- Alec parecía impresionado- Creo que con esto podría terminar con la caza de brujas en todo el mundo ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros lo sabía?- Magnus volvió a reír, terminar con la caza de brujas era imposible. Se había extendido tanto que resultaba inútil luchar contra ella, e incluso puede que multiplicaran sus esfuerzos si descubrían que efectivamente los brujos tenían sangre demoníaca. Pero el solo hecho de que Alec lo hubiera pensado ya había significado mucho para el brujo. Lo miró y se encontró con que Alec tenía los ojos fijos en él quién sabe desde cuándo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que debe sentirse ser el hijo de un demonio ¿Cada cuánto cumplen tus caprichos? Ah olvídalo, es obvio que tú mismo puedes hacerlo-

-Hay límites- Le recordó riendo.

-¡Puedes aparecer algo si sabes dónde está!- Señaló Alec- En este momento tengo en mi cabeza la cocina de mi mansión llena de comida, en situaciones así eso resultaría muy útil-

-Vámonos mejor por lo práctico- Aconsejó Magnus y le señaló la vasija con frutos que Alec no había terminado. El chico la levantó y continuó su comida.

-¿Y puedes desaparecer?- Preguntó con la boca llena- ¿Chasquear tus dedos y aparecer en otra parte?-

\- No, pero puedo hacer un portal y llegar a donde quiera- Alec de pronto dejó de masticar y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?-

\- Estoy prometido a la reina de las sirenas. Ellas me han acogido y de nuevo tengo una vida. Además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir- Alec parpadeó. Pasó lo que tenía en la boca y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Vámonos- Propuso- Vente conmigo- Era fuerte y tenía esperanzas. Las sirenas casi lo mataron a mordiscos, y Alec aún luchaba por su libertad. Pero a veces la libertad se confundía con locura, porque eso era lo que pensó Magnus cuando lo vio de pie y sonriendo: Estaba loco.

\- Alec, toda Europa me busca- Le recordó.

\- No los dejaré acercarse- Prometió. Después dio un paso y se arrodillo frente a Magnus, haciendo que ambos quedaran a la misma altura- Magnus, ven conmigo. Tu no perteneces aquí, no eres una sirena- Él lo miró duramente.

-Tampoco soy un humano- Se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse a la salida de la celda- Si creías que de este modo me ibas a convencer para liberarte, entonces estas equivocado, no soy estúpido-

-Magnus…- Llamó Alec y se puso de pie para alcanzarlo, pero Magnus ya había salido dejando los barrotes en medio de ellos dos.

-¿Que seguía?- Preguntó el brujo con desgana- ¿Llevarme tu mismo a la hoguera? ¿Colgar mi cabeza en la entrada de tu mansión en señal de advertencia?- Alec llegó hasta él y agarró los barrotes.

-¡No! no permitiría que alguien te hiciera algo así-

\- Los hijos de los duques no van por ahí protegiendo a los brujos- Dijo y se dispuso a volver a los manantiales. Pero justo antes de internarse en la selva el chico gritó.

\- ¡¿Es un pecado querer ser libre?!- Magnus lo miró aterrado. Si seguía gritando podría despertar a las sirenas.

\- Alec, calla…-

\- ¡Quiero mi libertad, pero no te engañaría para obtenerla! ¡Yo no soy como ellas!- Magnus volvió con las manos frente a él.

-Está bien, te creo, pero por favor baja la voz- Alec lo miró respirando con fuerza.

\- No es verdad, no me crees-

\- Alec- Urgió lanzando miradas hacia la selva- Si no hablas más suave nos van a oír-

-¡¿Y qué?!- Cuestionó- De todas formas voy a morir ¿No es verdad? Pues bien, antes de eso quiero dejarte claro que no todo el mundo es como las personas con las que te has encontrado- Magnus volvió a mirar hacia la selva, casi podía imaginarse a las sirenas salir de ahí en cualquier momento- Mírate- Alec se rió secamente- Estás asustado de tu propia prometida- El brujo lo miró inmediatamente.

\- Deja de insinuar que Lena podría comerme- Advirtió- Y si estoy asustado es por ti. Ya no ven utilidad en mantenerte vivo y podrían venir a matarte en cualquier momento-

\- ¿Y eso te importa en lo más mínimo?- Magnus levantó la barbilla.

-Tú lo dijiste, tengo corazón-

\- ¡Entonces aléjate de las personas que no lo tienen!-Desesperado por los gritos de Alec, chasqueó sus dedos frente a éste haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Miró a los lados, pero no parecía que los gritos o el ruido hubieran hecho algún cambio en la selva, por lo que decidió volver a los manantiales.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas. Magnus dejó de cenar, guardando ese plato para dárselo a Alec en las noches o en la madrugada, todo dependía de qué tan rápido se durmiera Lena o que tan pasional se encontraba.

No había pasado una noche en la que no fuera, e incluso un solitario barco pesquero había pasado muy cerca de la isla y las sirenas se habían ido a atacarlo, dándole la oportunidad a Magnus de pasar toda la noche en la celda de Alec hablando con él. Los siguientes prisioneros habían sido encerrados en celdas contiguas, y por lo que Alec le dijo a Magnus prefería no hablar con ellos porque parecía que estaban dementes por culpa del agua salada y el sol. Durante esos días Magnus había dormido a los demás prisioneros antes de llegar a la celda de Alec para evitar que lo vieran, pero esos días habían terminado rápido y aquellos hombres ya habían muerto, quedando siempre un fuerte y saludable Alec después de cada pérdida. Magnus esperaba que nadie sospechara nada.

Alec no había vuelto a sugerir huir con él, y Magnus prefirió las cosas así: Solo hablando y riendo.

Ahora Magnus estaba nadando en uno de los manantiales con Mérida, Nohmalí y Kloan jugando a mojarse entre ellos. Lena, Somaira y tres sirenas más se habían ido esa mañana a nadar en las cercanías y vigilar que no vinieran más tropas buscando lo perdido en el "Viaje mercantil" que Magnus había inventado.

En ese momento podía sentir las colas de pez de las sirenas enrollar sus piernas y luego soltarlas haciendo ondas mientras que ellas chapoteaban con sus manos en la superficie. Aunque realmente todas parecían tener la unánime intención de mojarlo a él.

-¡Tiempo fuera!- Exclamó cerrando los ojos y haciendo que ellas se detuvieran riendo- ¿Desde cuándo esto se volvió "Todas contra Magnus"?-

-Desde que eres el único que hace expresiones graciosas cuando lo salpican- Respondió Mérida estirando una mano para acomodar un mechón mojado que a Magnus se le había caído sobre el rostro.

-¿Ah, sí?- Cuestionó él sonriendo y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que sobre ellos llovieran pétalos azules. Las sirenas los vieron caer y sonrieron encantadas- Les gusta ¿Verdad? Puedo hacer que caigan de más colores si esta vez el juego se vuelve "Todos contra Mérida"- La sirena pelirroja lo miró y abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque eres tú la que me está haciendo cosquillas con tu aleta ¡Para ya!- Mérida sonrió traviesa y enrolló completamente su aleta alrededor de las piernas de Magnus mientras se acercaba para sostenerse de su pecho. Magnus empezó a dar brazadas- No es divertido, no puedo nadar- Se quejó. Mérida soltó una carcajada.

\- Yo respiro bajo el agua- Dijo ella. Magnus estuvo a punto de decir algo pero empezó a hundirse. Quería mover las piernas y nadar hacia la superficie, pero Mérida aún las tenía aprisionadas y lo abrazaba a él como si fuera un panda. De pronto el juego terminó cuando Nohmalí habló.

-Mérida, Magnus, ya llegó la reina- Su voz sonaba distorsionada escuchada bajo el agua, pero Magnus y la sirena le entendieron perfectamente y salieron a la superficie.

Magnus salió de los manantiales, se sacudió como si fuera un gato, y se puso su capa. Lena junto con otras sirenas estaban saliendo de la selva. La reina recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta dar con él y se acercó para saludarlo con un beso.

-Estás empapado- Magnus sonrió.

-Tú también. ¿Cómo les fue? - Lena dejó de mirarlo y escaneó el grupo.

-¿Estabas jugando con Mérida en los manantiales?- Preguntó en lugar de responderle.

\- Y con Nohmalí y Kloan- Añadió él. Lena entrecerró sus ojos, pero luego volvió a la normalidad y le sonrió.

-Nos fue muy bien- Dijo- No se aproxima ningún otro problema así que podemos celebrarlo- Lena se separó - ¿Escucharon, hermanas? ¡Esta noche haremos una fiesta!- Magnus sonrió.

* * *

La fiesta esa noche fue diferente a todas las demás que habían hecho, esta vez la atracción principal en lugar de ser el baile o el canto parecía que era una bebida púrpura que Lena había traído de alguna parte, Magnus sospechaba que de alguna bodega secreta o algo así.

El líquido era dulce y burbujeante, Magnus podía jurar que veía las cosas a su alrededor más brillantes, aunque las sirenas no parecían que actuaran fuera de lo común.

Llegó el momento de su baile. Se puso de pie y caminó como pudo hasta llegar a la fogata donde empezó a bailar acompañado de dos sirenas más cuyos nombres no podía recordar. Lena lo observaba desde su trono con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que el brujo interpretó como orgullo ya que siempre le había dicho que le encantaba verlo bailar.

La reina había hecho que Magnus bebiera mucho de ese líquido púrpura, y él disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo bajando por su garganta, esa bien pudo haber sido una de las mejores noches.

En la madrugada Magnus y Lena se fueron a dormir en los aposentos de ella. Lena pareció haberse dormido pero él miraba hacia el techo disfrutando la sensación de tener en su campo de visión pequeñas explosiones de muchos colores. Podría haberse quedado ahí más tiempo, pero recordó que por alguna razón siempre esperaba a que Lena se durmiera y esa razón debía de estar esperándolo en la celda. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su capa.

Cuando llegó a las celdas echó un vistazo adentro y se encontró a Alec acostado en el suelo en posición fetal. Extendió sus manos frente a él y dejó que las chispas azules abrieran su camino a través de los barrotes. El sonido pareció ser el suficiente para Alec, quien al comprobar que se trataba de Magnus se puso de pie y lo miró entre feliz y sorprendido.

-No creí que vinieras hoy- Aceptó él. Magnus se sintió ofendido.

-¿Alguna noche he dejado de venir?-

\- No, pero alcance a escuchar la música y supuse que después de eso irías a dormir con tu prometida- Magnus observó fascinado cómo las luces de colores estallaban y brillaban en los ojos verdes de Alec ¿Podía siquiera existir algo más hermoso que eso?

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó aturdido. Alec lo miró curioso.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves diferente- Magnus se miró a sí mismo. Seguía llevando esa ropa al estilo hada.

-Yo me veo igual- Comentó. Alec rodó los ojos.

\- Quiero decir que puede que estés borracho, suena lógico después de una fiesta- Magnus levantó una mano.

-Juro solemnemente que no bebí alcohol- Alec sonrió.

-De acuerdo, como te decía, creí que te quedarías con tu prometida…- Magnus dejó de escucharlo. La primera frase que había dicho el chico había sido suficiente para llamar su atención. ¿Alec como podría pensar que él prefería quedarse con Lena en lugar de venir a verlo? ¿Cómo podría pensar que prefería los ojos verdes de la reina en lugar de los suyos brillantes y llenos de vida? ¿Cómo podría pensar que prefería el cabello negro de ella, húmedo y maltratado por la sal del mar, en lugar del suyo, de aspecto suave al tacto? Alec estaba en un gran error, y él debía aclararlo.

Sabía que el chico seguía hablando quién sabe qué cosas, pero de pronto esa boca moviéndose le pareció tan tentadora que antes de pensarlo siquiera se lanzó a besarla.

El chico se cayó de golpe y lo recibió en sus brazos, pero después de la impresión emitió un sonido de satisfacción y le correspondió al beso acercándolo más a él.

Alec era un poco más alto por lo que Magnus debía levantar ligeramente la cabeza para tener mejor contacto. Él tenía sus manos tras la cabeza de Alec mientras este lo envolvía con sus brazos asegurando sus manos tras su espalda. Magnus trató de disfrutar el calor del beso, pero los fríos brazos de Alec sobre los propios y sobre su pecho desnudo eran imposibles de ignorar.

-Estás helado- Murmuró contra su boca. Sólo entonces recordó que Alec no contaba con algo que lo mantuviera caliente dentro de esa celda y se alejó su boca con la preocupación marcada en el rostro- ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado antes lo frías que eran tus noches? No lo había notado hasta ahora- Bajo las espesas pestañas negras, los ojos verdes de Alec parecían conmovidos.

\- Magnus, si te hiciera una lista de los problemas que tengo al pasar todas las horas del día en esta celda entonces no terminaría- Magnus frunció el ceño, y sin separarse del cuerpo de Alec chasqueó los dedos haciendo que apareciera una manta dorada en una esquina. Alec la miró levantando una ceja.

\- Seguro que la reina no extrañará eso- Repuso el brujo- ¿Algo más?- Alec sonrió y giró el rostro para verlo.

-Tu- Dijo- No vienes tan seguido como me gustaría, y esta celda me impide ir a buscarte ¿Me darás una solución?- Magnus empujó a Alec hasta hacer que su espalda tocara el fondo de la celda.

-Por todas esas horas- Susurró muy cerca del pálido rostro- Por todo el tiempo que pasaste esperándome. Te voy a compensar ahora mismo- Alec abrió la boca para respirar, pero Magnus fue rápido y atrapó sus labios divirtiéndose con ellos. Después subió sus manos hasta el cabello de Alec y pudo comprobar que efectivamente era tan suave como lo había imaginado mientras que Alec, aprovechando la casi desnudez de Magnus debido a su ropa, pasaba sus fríos dedos por el pecho y los brazos de éste.

Magnus veía las explosiones de colores tras sus parpados, pero no sabía si se debían a tener a Alec tan cerca o a la euforia que había tenido desde la fiesta. Y francamente y no le importaba. La boca de Alec sabía demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo pensando en otra cosa. Magnus se preguntó si la piel del chico sabría igualmente bien así que bajó sus labios y succiono suavemente el cuello. Alec gimió y levantó su cabeza. Magnus quería tener más de ese chico, quería saborear cada centímetro de su piel y quería que Alec lo recordara para siempre. De un manotazo rasgó la camisa manchada de sangre seca y la arrojó a un lado, dejando al descubierto los marcados abdominales de Alec.

Alec lo tomó de las cintas en el pecho y lo acercó para seguir besándolo. Magnus tuvo la sospecha de que el chico se había avergonzado al sentir su mirada fijamente, pero independientemente de si Alec lo dejaba admirarlo o no, él no se iba a dar por vencido en descubrirlo. Con los ojos cerrados y moviendo ferozmente la boca, levantó sus manos y delineó cada músculo de Alec lentamente como si tocara una suave melodía y Alec fuera el instrumento. Podía sentir la piel pálida fría bajo su tacto, pero con sus dedos buscaba dar calor, provocando suspiros de Alec que atrapaba con su boca.

Alec a tientas tomó el broche entre sus manos y lo soltó, haciendo que la capa cayera en el suelo para disponerse a pasar sus manos por la espalda descubierta de Magnus. De pronto se separó un poco y abrió los ojos para mirar al brujo a través de sus pestañas.

-Vámonos- Murmuró en una exhalación- Vámonos ahora mismo- Magnus aún veía las luces en sus ojos, pero sabía que debía tratar de luchar contra su mente y concentrarse en el momento. Intuía que tarde o temprano Alec volvería a insistir, pero nunca creyó que lo haría en un momento así. Le parecía injusto.

\- Alec….- Empezó él, y el chico sabía que lo que venía a continuación era una negación.

\- No dejaré que nada te pase- Añadió rápidamente- Te lo prometo, no permitiré que vayan a buscarte…-

\- Te lo dije, los hijos de los duques no protegen a los brujos- Magnus debía intentar que Alec viera las cosas como él las veía. El mundo no era tan sencillo- Te acusarán a ti y a tu familia de ser cómplices del infierno, de herejes, e incluso puede que también los juzguen por brujería. No quiero ver que eso pase-

-Deja que sea yo quien tome la decisión de arriesgarse- Replicó Alec.

\- No si puedo evitarlo- Replicó él a su vez- Te voy a dar lo que tanto quieres. Voy a liberarte- Alec parpadeó sorprendido.

-Pero mañana… cuando ellas vean que no estoy…-

-Yo me encargaré de eso- Aseguró el restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano- Ahora, cuando haga el portal, debes pensar en tu hogar y no dejar de hacerlo mientras…-

-Pero tú no vendrás- Cortó Alec.

\- Hago mejor quedándome aquí-

\- ¡¿Mejor para quién?! Magnus, mírate ¿Me vas a decir que este siempre fuiste tú? - Magnus no dijo nada- ¡Ellas te están cambiando! No se lo permitas, tú no eres como ellas y no importa cuánto tiempo pases aquí, jamás serás como ellas-

-Me estoy adaptando- La voz de Magnus era tranquila- Así como yo, debes hacerte la idea de que aquí debo estar. En unos días me voy a casar, no puedo huir de eso-

\- Bien, entonces no me iré- Magnus sintió como si la sangre abandonara su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-

\- Lo que escuchaste- Alec hablaba firmemente, no parecía estar bromeando o dudando de sus propias palabras- Si tú te vas a quedar yo también- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Te van a matar en cuanto puedan-

-Tú no dejarás que eso ocurra-

-Alec, por favor, no me hagas esto-

-No te lo hagas a ti- Replicó Alec y recogió su camisa del suelo- No pienso irme mientras me imagino que poco a poco te vas convirtiendo en una criatura sangrienta y sin corazón. Si no te vas conmigo, me quedaré para recordarte todo el tiempo que tú no eres una de ellas-

-¿Es mucho pedirte que me ayudes a salvar tu vida?-

-¿Es mucho pedirte que salvemos nuestras vidas juntos?- Alec metió las manos en su camisa, pero como esta estaba desgarrada en el pecho no pudo hacer nada para asegurarla en esa parte. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió su atención a Magnus- Tú me salvaste, déjame devolverte el favor- Magnus empezó a sentirse mareado, y sospechaba que era culpa del líquido púrpura.

Chasqueó los dedos y la camisa de Alec, no solo se cosió en el frente, sino que estaba impecable. Alec se miró a sí mismo con asombro.

-Te dejaré pensarlo- Le dijo al chico y recogió su capa. Sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo empezaría a hacer cosas sin pensarlas- Pero recuerda que tienes una familia que te está buscando- Se giró y salió de la celda.

\- Buenas noches- Escuchó que Alec dijo en un susurro. Magnus hubiera querido responderle pero sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, y si se giraba caería al suelo. Trató de mantenerse firmemente en pie mientras se internaba en la selva buscando el apoyo de los árboles.

De pronto sintió que una fuerza lo empujó contra un árbol haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Miró sobre él y vagamente la luz de la luna iluminó una cabellera roja, pero él no se esforzó en recordar el nombre de ella o en procesar lo que sucedía. En todo lo que pensaba era en Alec dentro de esa celda.

-Tú…- Murmuró. La chica se agachó.

-No hables o nos van a oír-Magnus iba preguntarle quienes los iban a oír- Se lo que has estado haciendo. Lo supe desde el día que jugamos en la selva, mi árbol estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las celdas para ver. Después de eso fingía dormir cada vez que pasabas junto a mis aposentos -

\- ¿Sabes…?- Ella lo calló y luego usó ese mismo dedo para delinear el rostro de él.

\- Eres tan hermoso- Magnus tenía sueño y quería volver a dormir así que levantó una mano suya dispuesto a apartar la de ella, pero terminó torpemente dando palmadas en el aire- Ella no te merece- Escuchó que la chica susurró y vio su rostro aproximándose, abrió la boca para decir algo y de pronto las luces de colores explotaron todas frente a su vista, cegándolo y luego abriendo paso al negro.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Escuchó que una voz femenina gritó. Magnus trató de incorporarse pese al terrible dolor que tenía en la espalda, como si hubiera pasado toda la noche durmiendo sobre una roca. Puso su mano a un lado para apoyarse y se sorprendió encontrándose con que había agarrado hojas y ramas. Los aposentos de Lena eran suaves así que supo que algo había pasado.

Abrió los ojos y sorprendido se dio cuenta de que estaba en la selva. Los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a su cabeza al mismo tiempo, y mientras buscaba darles forma se incorporó.

Somaira estaba de pie mirando duramente en su dirección. Pero no lo miraba a él, sino a Mérida quien también parecía estar incorporándose. Magnus se vio a sí mismo y se encontró desnudo.

-¿Que…?- Iba a preguntar pero Somaira tomó a Mérida por su cabellera roja y la puso de pie.

-Caíste- Le dijo antes de empezar a arrastrarla hacia los manantiales. Magnus miró alrededor hasta dar con su ropa, y una vez que se la puso se apresuró a seguirlas.

-¡Somaira!- Llamó. La chica rubia se giró a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe señor, ella recibirá su merecido-

* * *

Habían colgado a Mérida de sus cabellos en una vara enterrada en el suelo, lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla. Magnus buscó a Lena por todas partes pero después se enteró que la reina había nadado hasta el palacio en el fondo del mar.

Él había tratado de hablar con Mérida, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando o porque las otras sirenas la había colgado ahí, pero la pelirroja llevaba horas cantando sin detenerse siquiera, y ninguna de las otras sirenas le habían dado alguna información al brujo.

Finalmente vio a Lena emerger de entre la selva.

-Mi reina- Exclamó cuando y se acercó a ella. Lena lo agarró del cuello y lo acercó para saludarlo con un beso. Pareció notar el ruido del canto de Mérida y al verla colgada se dirigió a las otras sirenas.

-¡Esta noche tendremos una fiesta!- Anunció. Magnus frunció el ceño confundido- Traigan al prisionero- Añadió ella. La respiración de Magnus se le atrapó en la garganta.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó a media voz- ¿Qué harás con él?- Lena le sonrió traviesamente e, ignorando su pregunta, le tomó una mano y lo guió a los aposentos donde lo acostó y se dispuso a besarlo. Él la apartó suavemente.

-Lena, espera ¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué quieres con el prisionero y porqué Mérida está ahí colgada?- Lena puso su pálida mano sobre la pierna de Magnus y empezó a subirla lentamente.

\- Mérida se aprovechó de ti, y mis hermanas sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer eso. Y en cuanto al prisionero, ya sé que haré con él- Magnus agarró la mano de ella y la alejó.

\- En ese caso también merezco ser castigado-

-No, tu no- Lena tomó un mechón negro y lo masajeó con sus dedos- Lo que te di a beber anoche era agua de Tilo, solo eficaz en los brujos. Todas menos Mérida sabían que se trataba de una trampa para ella- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Me usaste para probar la fidelidad de una de tus sirenas?-Lena le sonrió.

\- Ella era consciente de lo que hacía- Continuó como si Magnus no hubiera preguntado- Tú no, y ella sabía eso- Magnus quería decir muchas cosas, pero sospechaba que ninguna de ellas serviría para algo. Lena pareció notar eso y no le permitió decir más callándolo con sus labios.

* * *

La noche llegó. Magnus había creído que lo que Lena llamaba fiesta era tal vez un funeral, pero realmente se trataba de una fiesta como las muchas que ya habían hecho antes. Las luces de colores flotaban por todas partes y las sirenas estaban reunidas alrededor de la fogata, solo que alguien había movido la vara de una silenciosa Mérida, y la había enterrado allí en medio de las llamas quedando tan alta que estas no alcanzaban a hacerle daño a la chica.

Lena y Magnus caminaron juntos hasta los tronos y se sentaron. Casi al instante llegó Somaira arrastrando a Alec, al que amarró como a un perro al trono de Magnus. El brujo lo miró y Alec le devolvió la mirada, encontrándose con ver miedo en ella. Magnus también estaba asustado, le había preguntado a Lena que harían con el prisionero pero la reina no le había contestado nada.

Lena se puso de pie y se dirigió a las demás sirenas.

-Hermanas, antes de nuestra fiesta, debemos darle su merecido a esta sirena de aquí- Todas las sirenas vitorearon mientras que Mérida miraba de un lado al otro como si las demás fueran sólo moscas insignificantes.

Magnus notó que Alec observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por la luz reflejada de la fogata.

-Adelante Somaira- La sirena rubia tomó una vasija y se acercó a su hermana pelirroja. Con un rápido movimiento echó toda el agua para mojarla, haciendo a las llamas chispear y ganar altura. Casi al instante Mérida se retorció cuando sus piernas humanas empezaron a alargarse y transformarse en una cola de pez que alcanzó a quemarse en la punta. Ante aquella imagen las sirenas rieron. Magnus se giró a ver a Lena su lado, pero la reina solo observaba la escena con una mortal tranquilidad.

\- Es tu hermana- Le recordó con urgencia- Sácala de ahí-Lena lo miró pero no dijo nada.

Somaira miró hacia la reina y asintió en su dirección. Magnus sabía que después de eso Mérida jamás podría volver a nadar, pero esperaba que fuera todo el castigo.

-¡Adelante!- Gritó Lena haciéndolo saltar y en ese instante el rostro de las demás sirenas se transformó quedando de colores azules, cubiertos de baba, con afilados y delgados dientes, y ojos rojos. Un chillido antinatural salió de sus gargantas y todas se lanzaron hacia la fogata. Magnus creyó que se quemarían, pero lamentablemente eso no pasó. Como si no hubiera fuego en absoluto, cada sirena enterró sus dientes en la cola de Mérida y empezaron a arrancar una a una sus escamas para después arrojarlas al fuego y crear una llama más grande que fue ascendiendo, quemando más de la aleta de la sirena. Entonces Magnus escuchó a Mérida gritar.

-Lena…- Habló pero la mirada de ella lo hizo callar. Alec se retorcía cada vez más en el suelo, como si quisiera alejarse de aquella atrocidad.

-¡Basta!- Gritó la reina. Las sirenas se apartaron y regresaron su aspecto a la normalidad. Mérida tenía la mirada baja con el cabello cubriendo su rostro. Su aleta tenía la punta negra y goteaba sangre hacia la fogata, haciendo a las llamas bailar- Mérida- Llamó la reina. La muchacha levantó la mirada, a pesar de todo lucía fuerte con los dientes apretados y lanzando miradas de odio. Lena se bajó lentamente del trono y caminó hasta ella. Magnus y Alec compartieron una mirada precavida y pusieron atención.

La reina llegó hasta la muchacha, quien no dejó de verla acercarse, y antes de que alguien pudiera respirar lanzó su cabeza hacia la aleta de la chica y con sus dientes arrancó una parte.

-Traidora- Espetó la reina y retrocedió tranquilamente. Mérida lanzó un aullido de dolor y Magnus vio la primera lágrima caer de su rostro y seguido al fuego, donde al instante las llamas se encendieron como si tuvieran vida propia y la consumieron.

\- ¡No!- Gritó Magnus mientras todas las sirenas empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir. Puso sus manos frente a él y trató de usar su magia para apagar el fuego, pero éste parecía ser mágico por sí mismo y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Lena regresó a su trono y la noche fue musicalizada por la alegría de las sirenas y los gritos de dolor de Mérida, quien se consumía dentro de las llamas.

Alec cerró los ojos, pero Magnus se quedó viendo fijamente como Mérida iba quemándose, y, cuando dejó de escuchar los gritos de la muchacha, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Tu- Magnus y Alec se giraron hacia la reina, descubriendo que ella miraba a este último.

-¿Qué harás con él?- La voz de Magnus era suave. Estaba afectado.

\- De ahora en adelante seguirás a Magnus a donde quiera que él vaya. Si tratas de escapar, si a él le ocurre algo, si otra de mis hermanas lo desea, todo será tu culpa. Y me las pagarás muy caro- Alec la miró asustado- ¿Entendido?- El chico asintió en silencio. Lena sonrió y regresó su vista al frente -Que comience la fiesta- Las otras sirenas sonrieron- Magnus, baila para mí- Él la miró deseando que estuviera bromeando, pero sus ojos verdes estaban firmes. De pronto empezó la música y las sirenas empezaron a cantar. Magnus lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la fogata donde el cuerpo de Mérida aún estaba quemándose colgando en la vara. Se giró y miró a la reina, después a las sirenas animando y por último a Alec.

Suspiró y empezó a moverse mientras mentalmente le dedicaba ese lento baile a la sirena muerta a unos cuantos pasos.

* * *

\- No es tu culpa- Le susurraba Alec sentado y acariciando su brazo. Magnus, acostado en los aposentos de Lena, negó con la cabeza.

-De cierta forma, sí lo es- Después de que se terminara la fiesta más horrible que Magnus hubiera tenido que presenciar, Lena y las sirenas anunciaron que iban a ir al mar. Somaira recogió los huesos de Mérida y los guardó en un saco, y entonces Magnus lo comprendió: El palacio bajo el agua no estaba formado por huesos humanos de sus víctimas, sino de restos de ellas mismas.

Lena le dijo a Magnus que la ceremonia de construcción duraría horas, y después de besarlo le lanzó una mirada a Alec advirtiéndole que lo cuidara. Ahora las sirenas se habían ido, Magnus había soltado a Alec y éste trataba de consolarlo.

-Yo la conocí- Continuó él- Jugué con ella, bailé a su lado-

-No te sientas mal por eso- Alec trataba de hablarle firmemente, pero Magnus notaba cierto temblor en su voz- Mérida era una sirena. Hubiera hecho lo mismo si el castigo hubiera sido para la rubia o la de cabello marrón- Magnus enterró su cara en la cama de hojas. ¿Realmente algún día se acostumbraría a vivir así? ¿Sería el rey de un pueblo como ese?- Deja de atormentarte. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer- Alec tomó a Magnus de las muñecas y lo ayudó a levantarse- ¿Te duele?-

-Si-

\- Eso es porque tú no eres una sirena- Magnus sabía que Alec volvía a intentar que se fueran.

\- Por favor, no insistas. Yo te puedo regresar a tu casa, pero no me pidas que me vaya contigo-

-Afuera tendríamos una oportunidad-

-Tu tendrías una oportunidad- Alec tomó sus manos y lo miró suplicante.

-Magnus, no te puedes quedar aquí. No puedes seguir presenciando actos como estos y tratar de recomponerte como si no hubiera importado. Tienes que alejarte de esta vida, te está haciendo daño- Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, ya no parecía importarle solo salir de la isla, ahora quería salir solo si Magnus iba con él a pesar de que el brujo pondría en peligro a su familia y a él mismo - No te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que nada nos pasará. Yo estaré bien, solo ven conmigo- Alec soltó las manos de Magnus y tomó su rostro para acercarlo- Vámonos- Susurró haciendo que Magnus sintiera su cálido aliento sobre su propia boca. Magnus pegó su frente con la de él y disfrutó de la sensación de escuchar su respiración tan cerca.

-Vámonos- Le respondió en otro susurro. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si salían de la isla, pero más miedo tenía de quedarse ahí y convertirse en rey perdiendo a Alec para siempre. El rostro del chico se iluminó en una sonrisa y unió sus labios, era una silenciosa promesa: Así como Magnus no había dejado que le pasara algo en la isla, él tampoco iba dejar que al brujo le pasara algo fuera de ella.

Magnus tomó a Alec por el cuello y profundizo el beso, abriendo su boca y disfrutando de las maravillas que sentía en el pecho. Después ambos se separaron jadeantes y se miraron con ojos brillantes.

-¿Realmente me dijiste que nos iríamos?- Preguntó Alec.

-Si- Magnus le sonrió y entrelazo sus manos- Vámonos Alec. Nos queda mucho tiempo para crear un portal y alejarnos de aquí-

-Yo no diría eso- Contestó una voz femenina en la puerta y ambos se giraron de golpe. Lena estaba sosteniendo la cortina de flores en sus manos y los miraba divertida- ¿Enserio? ¿Un brujo y un mundano?- Después de la reacción del momento Alec se puso de pie, jaló a Magnus, empujó a Lena y salió de los aposentos. Magnus usó su magia y los hizo levitar para bajar al suelo, donde todas las demás sirenas los esperaban. Entonces encendió sus manos en fuego azul de espaldas a Alec, quien estaba en posición como si esperara algún ataque.

\- ¡Atrápenlos!- Gritó Lena poniéndose de pie en lo alto- ¡No dejen que mi prometido escape!- Alec miró alrededor hasta encontrar una vasija, la tomó, la llenó de agua de uno de los manantiales y la lanzó sobre algunas sirenas, quienes al instante cayeron al suelo transformándose. Magnus lanzó bolas de fuego azul encerrando a otro grupo en una celda brillante. Ellas transformaron su rostro y le lanzaron chillidos. Entonces Alec le volvió a tomar la mano.

-Magnus, por aquí- Ambos se dirigieron a la selva corriendo, con Magnus al frente para ir destruyendo los árboles a su paso hacia la playa. Alec se detuvo y miró alrededor, escuchando el ruido de los pasos de las sirenas restantes y sus chillidos que parecían hacer eco. Estaban aproximándose. Entonces tomó otra ruta, internándose más en la espesura que causaban los árboles.

De pronto algo cayó sobre Magnus desde un árbol, era Somaira con el rostro transformado, y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella hundió sus dientes sobre el pecho de él haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

-¡No lo lastimes!- Gritó una voz femenina. Lena había llegado y al ver la escena se lanzó sobre su hermana devorándola ahí mismo. Alec las miró horrorizado y retrocediendo. Magnus se puso de pie y volvió a tomarlo de la mano para alejarlo de ahí. Esta vez se sentía demasiado débil como para destruir los árboles, y en varias ocasiones chocaba contra ellos. La sangre salía de la herida de su pecho y goteaba al suelo dejando un camino, a ese paso no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos.

-Alec- Llamó jadeando y empezó a detenerse- No tiene caso- Alec también se detuvo y lo miró preocupado. De pronto ambos empezaron a escuchar en todos lados el ruido de muchas hermosas voces cantando, Magnus sabía que las sirenas estaban pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó el chico.

-Estoy muy débil. Dudo que pueda mantener un portal abierto para que los dos podamos pasar-

-No- Alec lo abrazó fuertemente- Sé lo que estás intentando hacer y no sucederá. Si te vas a quedar entonces yo también lo haré- Magnus aspiró su aroma tratando de ignorar todos los ruidos a su alrededor. Todos los cantos, los pasos, los chillidos, las ramas rompiéndose... Solo Alec importaba en ese momento.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te quedarías por mí?-

-Claro que sí- Magnus se separó y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Está bien, nos quedaremos- El ruido sonaba cada vez más cerca. En segundos las sirenas llegarían. A Magnus no le harían daño porque era el prometido de su reina, pero quien sabe que le harían a Alec- Pero Alec, nunca olvides lo que estás dejando atrás. No olvides a tu familia, tu título, tu hogar… lo feliz que eras. Porque ahora tendrás que aferrarte a esos recuerdos si realmente quieres soportarlo todo- Alec le tomó el rostro y desesperado le dio un último beso, sabiendo que cuando llegaran las sirenas ya no podría hacerlo. Las escuchaba, estaban demasiado cerca.

\- Lo haré, lo recordaré, estaré bien- Respondió.

Las sirenas llegaron.

De pronto Magnus se alejó de él de un manotazo, lanzó su mano hacia adelante y chispas azules crearon una cortina azul brillante. Magnus le dio una última mirada a Alec antes de empujarlo y caer él mismo al suelo de lo débil que estaba. Alec tropezó hacia atrás cayendo sobre la cortina, y su último vistazo fue de un Magnus arrodillado y siendo rodeado de sirenas. Después todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Alec cayó sobre algo duro y se puso de pie aturdido. Estaba en los jardines frente a la mansión que pertenecía a su padre. Miró a los lados pero Magnus no estaba con él.

El sonido de un grito ahogado lo hizo volver la cabeza hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde uno de los sirvientes lo veía asombrado, y antes de cualquier cosa corrió adentro de la casa. Alec alcanzó a dar tres pasos hacia su hogar antes de que su padre saliera y corriera hacia él.

-¡Alec!- Gritó sonriendo feliz. Él lo observó acercarse y luego apretarlo en un abrazo- ¡Creímos que habías muerto! ¡Es un milagro!- Alec suspiró y se dejó abrazar.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Alec estaba de pie mirando al frente. El viento salado movía sus ropas y su cabello hacia atrás, pero no hacían que él alejara la vista del mar. Aún podía imaginar sentir la presión sobre sus labios, tenerlo a él entre sus brazos, querer alejarlo de ese horrible mundo que poco a poco lo destruía. Sí tenía recuerdos a los que aferrarse, pero no eran relacionados con su familia. Eran todos de él.

\- Papá está loco- Dijo una voz y luego Jace apareció a su lado- No puedo creer que te apoyara en esto-

-Sé que no me crees-

\- ¿Que las sirenas te capturaron y un brujo te salvó la vida? No, creo que no lo hago- Alec suspiró y se giró. La pulcra cubierta del barco estaba llena de hombres uniformados caminando de un lado al otro, y junto a ellos había dos barcos más, todo cortesía de su padre- Tomar agua salada a veces puede hacerte ver alucinaciones-

-No lo imaginé- No había duda en su voz. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, vivido y sentido.

\- Sigue sin tener sentido para mí- Replicó Jace y se encogió de hombros- Pero, solo por si acaso, pelearé contigo. Si algo te vuelve a pasar viajando solo, papá nunca se lo perdonará.

\- ¿Enserio, Jace?- Ambos se giraron sorprendidos hacia la voz femenina. Una chica de cabello negro y sosteniendo unas hojas en sus manos se acercó a ellos- Vamos a rescatar al rey de las sirenas, eso tiene suficiente sentido para mí. Además…- Ella sonrió pícaramente mientras revelaba las hojas. Eran dibujos que Alec había hecho de Magnus- Si este chico luce como Alec lo dibujó entonces definitivamente quiero conocerlo- Alec le quitó las hojas de un manotazo.

-Isabelle, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sobreprotector- Te dije que te quedaras en la mansión ¿Y por qué hurgaste en mis cosas?-

-No iba a perderme la diversión. Además, después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que este plan no era muy inteligente. Alec, llenaste estos barcos de hombres sabiendo que las sirenas pueden capturarlos. Al menos ahora tienen a una chica- Alec se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras Jace bufaba.

-Serás…- Empezó el rubio- ¡Eres una chica! A ti simplemente te matarán si te ven-

-Ah- Isabelle no parecía asustada. Estaba decidida, así como sus hermanos- De todos modos no voy a dejar a Alec solo. Y aún está el hecho de que tengo que conocer a ese chico- Alec suspiró y volvió su atención al frente. No quería poner a sus hermanos en peligro, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Jace e Isabelle lo imitaron y también miraron hacia el mar.

-Lo encontraremos- Lo tranquilizó Isabelle.

-Si es que existe- Ella le dio un codazo a Jace - Lo encontraremos- Agregó éste. Alec pegó sus dibujos sobre su pecho.

\- Claro que sí- Respondió recordando aquella vez que había dicho lo mismo mientras renunciaba a su familia, a su cómoda vida, a todo. Menos a él.

Un fuerte viento azotó peligrosamente el barco y Alec miró al cielo surcado de nubes negras. Aún era temprano pero ya se estaba oscureciendo. Supo entonces que estaban cerca.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Es todo, gracias por leer y déjenme saber si les gustó (Tendrá segunda parte :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segunda parte, espero que les guste y recuerden que los personajes son basados en la serie de Tv,_**

* * *

 _Magnus, de rodillas, vio a Alec mirarlo confundido mientras caía hacia atrás. Por un momento el brujo temió que su parpadeante y débil portal no funcionara, pero el temor pasó cuando la cortina brillante desapareció junto con el chico._

 _Se había ido para siempre. Magnus no volvería a ver a Alec, pero al menos esperaba que él estuviera sano y salvo en su hogar. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que las sirenas transformadas estaban rodeándolo en un círculo._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Lena salió de en medio del grupo, se acercó y se arrodillo junto a Magnus mirando preocupada la herida en su pecho. Ella trato de acercar una mano para curarlo, pero él se alejó bruscamente._

 _-Me quiero ir- Dijo. Lena lo miró a los ojos._

 _-¿A dónde? - No tenía un lugar al que llegar, pero estaba convencido que cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse ahí. Lena no lo dejo responder antes de sonreírle- No puedes irte, pronto será nuestra boda. Después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras, serás libre- Magnus la miró confundido._

 _-¿Dijiste libre?- En ese instante dos sirenas, cuyos nombres no se molestó en recordar, se acercaron por detrás y le amarraron las manos sin la más mínima resistencia, él se sentía sin fuerzas y cansado por la culpa de la sangre que estaba perdiendo._

 _-Con cuidado- Advirtió la reina- Recuerden que es mi prometido. Tráiganlo-_

 _Unos minutos después Magnus se encontraba con las manos encadenadas a los barrotes de una de las celdas del calabozo, y por alguna extraña obra del destino era la misma celda en la que Alec había estado._

 _Lena tenía la mano sobre su pecho y estaba curando la herida a pesar de que él se retorcía para evitar ser tocado. Finalmente la herida cerró y ella, divertida, jugo a mover sus dedos sobre el pecho de él._

 _-Libérame- Le dijo firmemente mientras trataba de ignorar el juego de ella- ¿No eras tú la que decía que no entendía como había personas que podían hacerme esto?-_

 _-Es necesario. Temo que si tienes tus manos libres podrías irte-_

 _-Qué perceptiva- Comentó duramente- Efectivamente, y no puedo imaginarme cuál podría ser la razón- Lena suspiró, salió de la celda y la aseguró._

 _-¿Tal vez tenga que ver con cierto prisionero?-_

 _-No iría a buscarlo si eso es lo que te preocupa- Magnus sacudió sus manos haciendo que las gruesas cadenas repiquetearan- ¡Suéltame! odio estar encadenado-_

 _-Ya te lo dije, te soltaré el día que nos casemos- Y dicho eso ella le sonrió, dio media vuelta y se internó en la selva. Magnus la miró marcharse y después maldijo mentalmente a su suerte._

 _Miró hacia la mancha de sangre seca en el suelo de la celda, ese era probablemente el único recuerdo que tenía de Alec. Su mente empezó a divagar, miró el paisaje a su alrededor preguntándose qué era lo que Alec mas había observado, se preguntó en cuántas posiciones se habría movido el chico, e incluso que había pensado en todo el tiempo que había durado encerrado._

 _Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en la celda pero no podía permitirse sentir nostalgia. Alec ya no estaba, él lo había regresado a su hogar, y no importaba que tanto lo extrañara, nada era más importante que mantener a Alec a salvo._

 _Magnus pasó una semana encerrado. Diariamente una sirena castaña llamada Naomi le llevaba frutos y se sentaba a dárselos directamente en la boca, ella parecía ser la nueva mano derecha de Lena en reemplazo de Somaira. El resto del día la pasaba solo, evitando pensar en Alec para no acabar arrepintiéndose de haberlo alejado._

 _Pero, cuando llegaba la noche, Lena salía de los manantiales y entraba a su celda por varios minutos para molestarlo tocándolo y jugando, y entonces sí que pensaba en Alec._

 _Un día ocurrió lo que tanto temía: Naomi le dijo que era el día de su boda. Se resistió como nunca en su vida, se sacudió como si fuera un animal y usó toda su fuerza para intentar huir, pero cinco sirenas fueron las encargadas de soltarlo de los barrotes y jalar las cadenas hacia los manantiales, y de por sí cada una de ellas era increíblemente fuerte._

 _Magnus esperaba lograr romper las cadenas o incluso arrancarse las manos, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Lo llevaron a los manantiales y allí lo volvieron a asegurar del trono que una vez le perteneció. Algunas de ellas lo bañaron, vistieron y maquillaron, todo para el gran momento._

 _Y entonces la noche llegó._

 _Todas las sirenas se reunieron junto a los manantiales como si se tratara de otra fiesta, lucían emocionadas y ansiosas. Magnus bufó al verlas y después dirigió su mirada hacia la selva de donde Lena estaba emergiendo. Llevaba una corona de flores azules sobre su cabeza, y Magnus pensó vagamente en que esas eran las mismas flores que él le había dado._

 _-¿Listo?- Preguntó ella sonriendo cuando se le acercó. Magnus la miró duramente._

 _-No, déjame ir- Ella suspiró y miró las manos de él, donde ya incluso había sangre._

 _\- No te hagas daño a ti mismo- Pidió preocupada- Una vez que nos casemos te liberaré y entonces te curaré-_

 _-¡No quiero casarme contigo!- Magnus miró a las otras sirenas- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- Pero ninguna le hizo caso. Solo lo miraron divertidas._

 _-Recuerda que hoy me escucharas cantar por primera vez- Habló Lena dirigiendo una mirada a la luna. Para el matrimonio cada uno debía hacer una cortada en su mano y, ante un rayo de luna, unir las heridas. Magnus creyó que el ritual sádico quedaba perfecto para las sirenas._

 _-Me importa muy poco- Respondió él. De nuevo intentó sacudir sus manos, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo ahí, incluso pensó en que a lo mejor haber ido a la hoguera hubiera sido preferible. No quería mandar en ese reino sangriento y sin corazón, quería ser libre e ir a buscar a Alec donde quiera que estuviera teniendo la certeza de que al acercarse a él no lo pondría en peligro._

 _Pero todo eso eran sueños, no sabía dónde estaba el chico, y ni aunque lo supiera iría a buscarlo. Aunque de todos modos tampoco parecía como si pudiera escapar de su boda._

 _Dos sirenas se le acercaron por detrás, listas para soltar la cadena para que el ritual pudiera hacerse. Entonces Magnus sonrió mentalmente, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba, tan pronto lo soltaran no perdería tiempo, correría hacia la selva, lanzaría fuego a quien se le atravesara en su camino, crearía un portal y entonces… no sabía qué hacer si lograba llegar a ese punto, pero primero lo primero: Debía evitar su boda._

 _Lena llevó su muñeca a su boca y ella misma mordió hasta que empezó a gotear sangre. Casi en el acto un rayo de luna azul cayó del cielo e iluminó su mano como si fuera una columna luminosa._

 _Las sirenas detrás de Magnus tomaron las cadenas entre sus manos, en muy poco tiempo lo liberarían. Magnus estaba ansioso y dio una mirada hacia la selva, ya sabía incluso por cual parte entrar._

 _Pero entonces Lena empezó a cantar._

 _Era una voz hermosa, nada comparable con los anteriores cantos de sirena que Magnus había escuchado. Las sirenas detrás de él soltaron las cadenas y él se masajeó las muñecas aturdido._

 _-Tu mano- Pidió Lena. Magnus se irguió y se la ofreció, ella enterró sus dientes hasta hundirlos y luego lentamente separó su boca para reanudar su canto._

 _Él miró la mano de ella aún bajo el rayo de luna, se veía pálida y solitaria, necesitada de compañía. Entonces acercó su mano y unió sus heridas, haciendo al rayo brillar con más intensidad y a las otras sirenas aplaudir._

* * *

-¡Nos atacan!- Gritó un hombre uniformado corriendo hacia un lado del barco.

-¡Giren el barco!- Gritó Jace dirigiéndose a los demás hombres- ¡Muévanse idiotas, no dejen que ellas penetren el suelo!-

-¿Ahora me crees?- Le preguntó Alec mirando al mar, justo a tiempo para ver a sirena transformada y tratando de morder la madera. Jace se acercó a él y lo jaló del hombro.

-¡Aléjate de ahí! lo último que necesito es que te vuelvan a secuestrar-

-¡Debemos seguirlas! Solo así llegaremos a la isla-

-¿Qué te parece si primero evitamos que nos coman?- Jace dirigió su mirada hacia el mar. Entonces frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde están los otros barcos?- Alec miró hacia al mar y miró a su alrededor, pero no lograba ver ninguna otra nave.

-Tal vez huyeron-

-Cobardes- Murmuró Jace.

\- Es un gran plan si piensas en ello- Respondió Alec.

-¡Señor!- Gritó un hombre y Jace se giró a verlo. Alec le había entregado el mandato de la nave ya que parecía que al rubio le gustaba mandar, y de todos modos él no podía pensar en nada coherente mientras esperaba ansioso volver a la isla- Estamos moviendo el barco tanto como podemos, ninguna ha logrado romper algo hasta ahora-

-Excelente, sigan así- Dijo Jace.

-¿Alguien dijo "defensa"?- Preguntó Isabelle saliendo del cuarto de navegación y acercándose a sus hermanos con una espada. Alec la miró horrorizado y le quitó el arma.

-Nadie dijo eso- Aseguró Jace- Y regresa al cuarto, este no es lugar para chicas- Ella lo miró ceñuda y estuvo a punto de responder cuando dulces voces llenaron el aire. Alec abrió los ojos.

-¡No las escuchen!- Gritó y se dirigió a correr por la cubierta del barco para que todos los hombres lo escucharan- ¡Tápense los oídos! ¡No las escuchen!- Pero era tarde. Empezó a reinar el caos.

Los hombres empezaron a aturdirse o ponerse muy alegres, olvidándose de sus tareas como girar el timón, levantar las velas o simplemente defenderse.

Entonces se escucharon ruidos de madera quebrándose, las sirenas estaban intentando penetrar en la madera.

Isabelle llegó corriendo hasta él.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó ante el ruido. Él no respondió, solo se dirigió firmemente a las escaleras para bajar a las celdas y abrió la puerta. Una sirena había logrado hacer un hoyo en el suelo y con sus manos luchaba por entrar mientras el agua se filtraba inundando el suelo. Alec dio un grito ahogado, cerró la puerta y volvió corriendo a la cubierta.

En ese corto tiempo las cosas en la cubierta habían cambiado. El día se veía gris y el viento era tan fuerte que desde la distancia podía ver el cabello de Isabelle volando.

-¡Subió una!-Gritó un hombre con los oídos tapados y señaló hacia un lado del barco, donde una sirena transformada estaba usando sus manos para agarrarse y entrar. Alec junto con ese hombre se acercaron a ella y a tientas la lograron empujar para alejarla, pero para ello el hombre dejó de taparse los oídos y el canto de las sirenas empezó a hacer efecto en él.

-¡Otra!- Gritó otro hombre. Alec dirigió su mirada hacia el grito donde otra sirena estaba logrando escalar hasta la cubierta.

-¡Aquí!- Gritó otro hombre. Alec miró desesperado a todos lados, ya no podía distinguir a sus hermanos y no sabía cuánto tiempo podían seguir evadiendo a las sirenas. De pronto un lado del barco empezó a hundirse provocando que muchos hombres y cajas giraran en el suelo.

-¡Nos hundimos!- Gritó otro hombre. Alec empezó a escuchar chillidos y se encontró con que al menos cuatro sirenas habían logrado llegar a la cubierta y le mostraban sus dientes a todo el que se les acercara.

-¡Defiéndanse!- Gritó Alec y continuó corriendo en busca de sus hermanos. Un grito desgarrador llenó el aire y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar, seguramente las sirenas ya estaban devorando a los hombres.

Como si fuera una bendición del cielo logró ver a Isabelle tratando de sostenerse de una soga para no resbalarse por la inclinación del barco.

-¡Izzy!- Gritó y corrió hasta ella. Ella lo vio acercarse y sonrió aliviada- Toma- Alec le entregó la espada. Tal vez su hermana fuera una chica, pero tontos prejuicios sociales nunca importarían más que su vida- ¿Y Jace?- Ella miró alrededor, a los hombres que aún corrían.

-No lo sé- Respondió. El barco se inclinó aún más, quedando técnicamente parado sobre el agua, y haciendo que muchas cajas y hombres gritando cayeran al océano. Alec se agarró de la mano de su hermana justo antes de que sus pies se elevaran del suelo- ¡No te sueltes!- Gritó ella gruñendo por el peso.

\- ¡Créeme, no lo haré!- Respondió el. Estaba mirado a los hombres que caían de la cubierta al mar, esperando encontrar en alguno de ellos una cabellera rubia pero no había tenido suerte.

\- Alec…- Empezó Isabelle con la voz ahogada, no parecía que pudiera resistir mucho más. Entonces Alec vio a Jace tratar de agarrarse del mástil, pero fallando en el intento y deslizándose hasta llegar a la borda.

\- ¡Demonios!- Escuchó que gritó el rubio cuando no logró agarrarse lo suficientemente rápido y se deslizó hasta el mar.

-¡Jace!- Gritó Alec. El rubio se había hundido dejando tras de sí un chapuzón que sobresalía sobre la turbia agua, producto del aleteo de las sirenas.

-¡Alec!- Gritó Isabelle y antes de que él pudiera siquiera mirarla ella se soltó.

Ambos cayeron al océano y lucharon por volver a la superficie, pero entonces una mano agarró la pierna de Alec y empezó a jalarlo hacia el fondo. Isabelle nadó tras él y le tomó una mano para hacer fuerza y llevarlo a la superficie. La sirena notó la acción y nadó hasta estar frente a ellos y enseñarles los dientes. Entonces se fijó en Alec y sonrió. Alec supo que ella lo había reconocido, era una de las dos sirenas que lo habían reclamado en la isla. La otra estaba muerta, era la que habían quemado.

El aire en los pulmones de Alec empezó a faltar y, dándole una mirada a su hermana, empezó a cerrar los ojos. Isabelle lo miró preocupada y de nuevo trató de llevárselo a la superficie, aunque ella también parecía estar débil por la falta de aire. Alec se dejó llevar, sintiendo como ambas chicas lo jalaban, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó y tosió el agua salada. Después se recompuso y miró a su alrededor sintiendo que eso bien podría ser un sueño o una pesadilla, pero no real: Estaba de nuevo en una de las celdas de la isla.

-Hasta que despiertas- Se rió alguien. Alec miró a un lado y se encontró con Jace sentado en la celda de al lado. Le sonrió aliviado.

-¡Jace! ¡Temía que te hubieran comido!- Jace lo miró indignado.

-Me ofendes ¿Dudaste de que una sirena se enamoraría de mí?- Alec rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era tal como lo recordaba pero esa no era la celda en la que había estado. ¿Magnus aún estaría allí? ¿Habría evitado la boda? ¿Habría logrado escapar? Alec se dijo que si se enteraba de que Magnus había logrado escapar no consideraría ese viaje una pérdida de tiempo, porque al menos se enteraría que estaba bien en alguna parte.

Pero ese pensamiento le duró muy poco antes de que su mente se llenara de preguntas crueles ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si las sirenas lo habían encerrado? ¿O se lo habían comido? ¿Qué tal si le hicieron el mismo castigo que le habían hecho a Mérida?

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención a otra celda y se encontró a su hermana despertando y escupiendo el agua.

-Al fin despiertas- Saludó Jace burlándose. Ella lo ignoró tomándose su tiempo para expulsar el agua, recomponerse y ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor como si fuera una turista y no una prisionera.

-Es aquí- Concordó Alec y no pudo evitar sonreír- Llegamos-

-Estás loco- Dijo Jace mirándolo- ¿Ya notaste la posición en la que estamos? No podemos buscar a ningún brujo si estamos encerrados-

-Aún es muy temprano- Alec miró hacia el cielo azul claro- La reina vendrá en unas horas, entonces seguramente me reconocerá y me dirá algo de Magnus. Ahora ¿Solo estamos nosotros tres?- Sus dos hermanos miraron alrededor pero las otras celdas estaban vacías.

-Sin contar a los dos barcos fantasmas sí, creo que no sobrevivieron más- Informó el rubio. Alec sintió algo en el pecho. Era su culpa. Él había buscado a esos hombres y los había encaminado hacia su muerte. Muy seguramente todos ellos estaban ahogados, muertos por el pánico, o las sirenas se los habrían comido. Jace se dio cuenta que Alec se culpaba y frunció el ceño para decir algo.

-No puedo creerlo- Habló primero una voz que Alec jamás olvidaría. La reina. Se giró para ver a la selva y casi se desmaya al ver que Lena llegaba con dos sirenas más y con Magnus a su lado. El brujo seguía igual a como lo recordaba: Piel dorada, ojos ligeramente rasgados, cabello negro y enmarañado, y con sus brazos y su pecho casi al desnudo por culpa de sus ropas. Era hermoso como nadie que Alec hubiera visto antes.

Magnus debió notar la intensa mirada de Alec sobre él porque levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Y dices que lo quieres?- Preguntó. Alec no sabía que tanto había extrañado esa voz hasta que la escuchó, fue como música para sus oídos.

\- Al rubio- Aclaró una de las sirenas. Magnus dejó de mirar a Alec y dirigió su mirada a Jace, quien los observaba con la barbilla en alto como si fuera un rey en el lugar equivocado. Magnus giró un poco el rostro y sonrió. Alec se abstuvo de soltar un suspiro al verlo.

\- Sí, es lindo, aunque me parece más guapo el de ojos verdes- Entonces Alec despertó de su ensoñación y parpadeó confundido. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Magnus?- El brujo lo miró inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- El terror empezó a esparcirse en el pecho de Alec. Aquello era imposible.

\- Soy Alec- Magnus lo miró confundido.

\- Te pediría que felicites a tus padres por la creatividad pero dudo que tengas oportunidad de hacerlo- Comentó. Después miró a Lena- ¿Viniste antes y le hablaste de mí?-

-Sí, lo hice- Contestó Lena con una sonrisa triunfal. Alec miró a sus hermanos, quienes observaban la escena confundidos. Alec sabía que todo lo que había vivido no lo había imaginado, debía haber otra explicación- Toma al chico que quieras y vámonos- Urgió Lena. Una de las dos sirenas se acercó y abrió la celda de Jace.

-Aléjate- Advirtió el rubio caminando hacia la esquina de la celda y pegándose a los barrotes como si quisiera desaparecer en medio de ellos.

\- Y tú- Lena le habló a la otra sirena- Mata a estos dos-

-¿Matarlos?- Preguntó Magnus sorprendido y los miró- Pero son tan hermosos…- Lena lo miró duramente.

-No lo son-

-¡Claro que sí! Ella parece una diosa y él un ángel, no puedes matarlos, sería un desperdicio- Alec se sintió un poco orgulloso, a pesar de todo Magnus aún tenía corazón. La sirena que había entrado a la celda de Jace volvió junto a su reina sosteniendo fuertemente al rubio.

-¡Suéltame!- Exigió Jace, pero todos parecieron ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-Por favor, no los mates- Pidió el brujo. Lena lo miró y poco a poco le empezó a sonreír dulcemente.

\- ¿Cómo negarle algo a mi esposo?- Preguntó y se acercó para besarlo, beso que Magnus correspondió gustoso. Alec sintió un horrible pinchazo en el pecho.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- Gritó Isabelle aparentemente molesta. Magnus la miró divertido.

-Que gran idea- Comentó y se giró junto con Lena. Alec los vio alejarse y sintió que su corazón se marchitaba. No, no podía permitirlo.

\- ¡No!- Gritó y agarró los barrotes- ¡Magnus, soy Alec! ¡Por favor, lucha por recordar!- Magnus se giró y lo miró desinteresado.

-Mi memoria es impecable, gracias-

-¡No te estás esforzando!-

-¡No hay nada que tenga que recordar!- Lena entrecerró los ojos hacia Alec, advirtiéndole que dejara de hablar.

\- ¡Si lo hay! ¡A mí!- Sonaba desesperado y lo sabía, pero no le importaba que los demás allí lo escucharan.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo- Aseguró- Créeme, te recordaría- Agregó. Lena a su lado le apretó el brazo.

-Magnus…- Empezó.

-¡Si me conoces! ¡Nos conocemos!- Magnus seguía mirándolo confundido- ¡Eres Magnus Bane! ¡Un brujo condenado a la hoguera! ¡Pasaste mucho tiempo como prisionero antes de llegar a esta isla y prometerte a ella! ¡Mérida, una de las sirenas, murió quemada, de la misma forma que creíste que tu ibas a morir!- Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Alec deseó que le creyera, todo el viaje no iba a ser para que al encontrar a Magnus este lo tratara como un desconocido- Tu marca de brujo son ojos de gato- Agregó débilmente. El brujo frunció el ceño y en un par de zancadas llegó hasta él.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?- Exigió saber.

-Tu- Respondió en un murmuro.

-Yo no digo esas cosas a desconocidos-

-¡No soy un desconocido!- Lena llegó hasta ellos y volvió a tomar a Magnus del brazo.

-He sido yo, ya déjalo Magnus, seguramente el agua salada lo enloqueció- Isabelle gruñó, y Alec pensó en que si ella no estuviera encerrada seguramente se hubiera lanzado encima de la reina para defender el honor de su hermano. Magnus miró a Alec fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo, y Alec solo le mantuvo la mirada esperando con todas sus fuerzas Magnus lo recordara.

-Déjame curarlo de la locura- Pidió el brujo finalmente. Alec inhaló, no funcionó, Magnus no sabía quién era- Lo último que quiero es que un prisionero crea que somos amigos-

\- No- Contestó Lena firmemente y giró a Magnus- Te conozco, si lo curas no soportarás después verlo muerto- Alec vio la duda en los ojos de Magnus.

-Tienes razón- Concedió a la reina- Mejor vámonos- Lena le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo. Cuando pasaron junto a la sirena que agarraba a Jace, éste los miró curioso.

-Magnus Bane…- Comentó. Alec deseó mentalmente que guardara silencio- He querido conocerte desde hace mucho, admito que dudé de tu existencia- Magnus lo miró.

-Yo no sabía de la tuya hasta ahora, estamos a mano-

\- Eres famoso entre los caballeros de Inglaterra…- Continuó el rubio. Alec estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido algo a la mano, como una piedra, se la hubiera arrojado a su hermano. La mirada de Magnus se oscureció.

-Yo me encargaré de él, señor- Habló la sirena. Magnus asintió hacia ella y después se internó en la selva junto a la reina. Después las dos sirenas lo siguieron agarrando a un Jace protestante. Una vez que sabían que ya no podían escucharlos Isabelle se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó. Alec sonrió.

-Tengo una idea ¿Aún tienes la espada, verdad? Necesito que abras tu celda-

* * *

Ya había caído la noche. Isabelle había salido de su celda horas antes y había hecho su mejor esfuerzo construyendo una balsa para salir de la isla. Alec salió en la oscuridad y llegó hasta los manantiales tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estos seguían siendo como los recordaba así que no tuvo problemas en hallar los aposentos de las sirenas y buscar en uno por uno hasta hallar al que tenía dos cuerpos durmientes: Una sirena y su hermano.

-Jace- Susurró moviéndolo- Despierta- El rubio despertó atontado.

-¿Amor?- Murmuró como un idiota, después enfocó a Alec y volvió a actuar normalmente- Al fin, estaba empezando a dudar de su capacidad para abrir una simple celda- Alec estaba sorprendido.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no actúas como un idiota enamorado? Las sirenas tienen ese efecto en los humanos que las escuchan por primera vez- Jace rodó los ojos, se puso de pie y salió de los aposentos.

\- Me amo demasiado como para llegar a amar a alguien más- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Hacerse el idiota con ella me sirvió para enterarme de algunas cosas interesantes que después te contaré ¿Ya tienes a tu brujo?- Alec frunció el ceño.

-No es mío- Resaltó- Y no, aún no-

-¿Que estas esperando? ¿Que él venga a buscarte?- Preguntó sarcástico. Alec le sonrió.

-Eso es exactamente lo que espero-

* * *

Alec estaba acostado en el suelo de su celda cuando escuchó pasos y levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse a Magnus saliendo de la selva y dirigiéndose a su celda. Sonrió, las cosas sucedieron como él creyó que sucederían: Tal como la primera vez el corazón de Magnus había superado la forma en la que las sirenas intentaban moldearlo, y de nuevo, en la noche, había salido a hurtadillas solo para curarlo.

Magnus llegó junto a los barrotes, estiró sus manos frente a él y pronto éstos empezaron a difuminarse como si fueran de humo, dándole la oportunidad a él de entrar.

-No creas que después de esto no soportaré verte morir- Advirtió Magnus al verlo observándolo. Alec sabía que estaba mintiendo, ya lo conocía- Solo que no me parece justo que pases tus últimos días viviendo en medio de la locura. Ahora no vayas a moverte- Alec asintió y se sentó en silencio. Magnus levantó sus manos y estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos cuando Jace e Isabelle cayeron del techo sobre él, amordazándole la boca y luego amarrándole las manos y las piernas, todo en cuestión de milisegundos. Alec les frunció el ceño.

-Al menos hubieran intentado ser más delicados- Ellos se apartaron de Magnus, quien empezó a revolverse en el suelo y a ahogar sonidos extraños con la tela en su boca.

\- Fui tan delicado como lo permite caer de cuatro metros de altura- Repuso Jace mirando dudoso a Magnus- ¿Y si se suelta?- Alec siguió su mirada. El brujo no dejaba de revolverse, solo que ahora los observaba frunciendo el ceño y lanzando odio por los ojos.

\- No pasará- Aseguró Isabelle- Vengan, vámonos antes de que alguien note que falta su rey- Ella, al escucharse a sí misma, sonrió- Estamos secuestrando a un rey... ¡Esto es tan emocionante! Alec, recuérdame empezar a salir más contigo y menos con el egocéntrico de Jace- Magnus balbuceó algo, al parecer dirigido a Jace ya que lo miraba a él.

-¿Creen que me está apoyando?- Preguntó Isabelle. El brujo ahora la miró a ella frunciendo el ceño y volvió a balbucear algo- ¿Ahora creen que está diciendo que ama mi cabello?-

\- Solo salgamos de esta isla- Urgió Alec. Por último Magnus lo miró a él con desprecio. Alec supuso que, para el brujo, lo estaba traicionando a pesar de haberlo intentado curar- No me mires así- Pidió.

-¿Quieres que le vendemos los ojos?- Intervino Jace.

-¡No!- Alec miró a sus hermanos- Él no es nuestro prisionero, lo estamos intentado salvar de una vida que no es buena para él, solo que él no lo sabe- Miró a Magnus aún en el suelo- Me quedaría y trataría de convencerlo como la última vez si eso lograra evitar llegar a estos extremos, pero antes tardé semanas, y ahora no tenemos tiempo-

-Sin mencionar que está casado- Agregó Jace- Lo que te quita la opción de cierto poder de convencimiento, tú ya me entiendes-

-Eso no pudo haber sido una boda de verdad- Habló Alec- Mejor vámonos. ¿Isabelle…?-

-Está por aquí- Dijo ella saliendo de la celda- Esperemos que todas esas ridículas clases de costura y bordados hayan servido para algo-

* * *

Alec, Jace, Isabelle y Magnus se encontraban sobre la improvisada balsa que había construido la chica. No era muy fuerte pero Alec confiaba en que al menos resistiría el tiempo que tuviera que pasar para encontrar alguno de los dos barcos perdidos.

-¿Creen que ya notaron su ausencia?- Preguntó Isabelle mirando a Magnus quien estaba acostado aún amarrado pero ya no forcejeaba, ahora solo los miraba duramente.

\- Lo dudo- Respondió Alec evitando mirar a Magnus. Sentía como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho cada vez que lo veía mirándolo así- O de lo contrario ya estaríamos rodeados-

\- O muertos- Agregó Jace mirando a todos lados. La oscuridad hacía difícil distinguir bien las formas, y no necesitaban estrellarse con ninguna nave solo por no haberla visto a tiempo.

\- Pues déjenme felicitar al sueño de la reina- Repuso Isabelle- Es increíble que estuviera tan profundamente dormida como para no notar la ausencia del hombre con el que duerme- Magnus entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

\- Supongo que debemos agradecerle al hombre selva por eso- Comentó Jace- Tuvo que haber hecho un excelente trabajo agotándola- Alec frunció el ceño en su dirección- O tal vez ella simplemente estaba cansada por hacer, ya sabes, cosas de reinas- Agregó el rubio. Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- Como sea- Dijo Alec- ¿Qué información le sacaste a la sirena?- Jace se giró completamente hacia sus hermanos luciendo ansioso.

\- Magnus puede llamarlas- Dijo- Me refiero a que puede invocarlas- Magnus, al escuchar eso, empezó a balbucear cosas molesto.

\- La enseñanza aquí es que no debemos soltarlo- Comentó Isabelle- ¿Algo más?-

\- Su boda consistió en hacer una herida en sus manos y luego unir su sangre bajo la luz de la luna-

\- Sorprendente- Replicó Alec desinteresado. Jace lo miró.

-Lo interesante aquí es que fue la primera vez que su reina cantó. El canto de ella es diferente al de las demás sirenas, es más hermoso-

\- Sorprendente- Repitió Alec. Jace rodó los ojos.

\- La voz de las sirenas no tienen efectos en los brujos- Explicó él- El de una reina sí, en una boda-

-¿Estás diciendo que Magnus está hechizado por la voz de la reina?- Preguntó Isabelle. Magnus dejó de fruncir el ceño.

\- Exacto- Dijo Jace- Supongo que actuar como idiota no va con su estilo, pero sí, desde su boda está hechizado. Y seguramente por eso ya no recuerda a Alec, tenía que lograr olvidarlo para que el hechizo de Lena funcionara, no puedes querer tanto a dos personas a la vez- Alec miró a Magnus, quien los miraba confundido. Caminó hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Lo ves?- Le dijo- Debes luchar contra ese hechizo. Confía en nosotros- Magnus le devolvió la mirada pero no hizo ademán de balbucear algo.

-Cuidado Alec- Advirtió Jace- No vayas a soltarlo-

\- No me gusta verlo así- Replicó él.

\- Es preferible que vernos a nosotros mismos bajo el ataque de sus amigas las maniáticas-

-¡Chicos!- Llamó Isabelle haciendo que ambos se giraran a verla- Miren allá- Ellos le hicieron caso y pudieron reconocer el contorno de un barco acercándose.

* * *

-No me importa lo que diga- Decía Jace- Usted y sus hombres son unos idiotas-

\- Ya le expliqué, señor- Ese era el capitán del barco- Todo fue por estrategia- Alec los observó discutir recostado en el marco de la puerta que también daba a las celdas. Cada pocos minutos giraba la cabeza hacia abajo pero no lograba ver a Magnus quién, por orden del capitán, estaba amordazado y encerrado.

\- ¿Y qué hay del joven allá abajo?- Replicó Jace- ¿También es parte de su estrategia mantenerlo encerrado?-

\- A ese joven no lo conocemos y no sabemos si podemos confiar en él- Jace bufó.

\- Huyen de una batalla y encierran a los invitados… Para mí esa es una perfecta descripción de lo que hacen los idiotas-

\- Ya le dije que nos fuimos por cuestión de estrategia- Insistió el capitán- Y usted me dijo que no le soltara la mordaza a ese hombre-

\- Pero no le dije que lo encerrara-

-¿Planeaba dejarlo por ahí tirado en el suelo?- Preguntó el capitán. Alec suspiró y se giró para bajar a ver a Magnus. El brujo estaba sentado en el suelo de la celda mirando inexpresivo al frente con los brazos y piernas amarrados, y con una tela cubriéndole la boca.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec suavemente. Magnus guió sus ojos hacia él- Perdóname, no se supone que las cosas salieran así, contigo ahí dentro- Magnus siguió viéndolo inexpresivo- Quisiera sacarte, quisiera soltarte y tener la certeza de que sabes quién soy y confiarás en mí, pero tengo miedo de enfrentarme al hecho de que tal vez ya te perdí para siempre- Alec apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes- Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ni un solo día, y cada vez que lo hacía me imaginaba diferentes historias para ti. Ninguna de ellas fue acerca de que tú me olvidarías, creo que me gustaba creer que yo invadía tus pensamientos así como tú invadías los míos. Ahora me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo duró eso? ¿Siquiera pasó?- Alec separó su cabeza y lo miró- ¿Pudiste pensar en mí antes de tu boda? ¿O te casaste al instante de que me arrojaras por ese portal? - Magnus seguía mirándolo inexpresivo- ¿Acaso todo este tiempo, de los dos, yo era el único que pensaba en ti?-

-¡Alec!- Isabelle lo llamaba en cubierta. Alec miró hacia las escaleras y suspiró.

-Después volveré- Le informó y empezó a caminar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con Isabelle, quien lo miró sorprendida y luego a las celdas.

-¿Estabas con Magnus?- Preguntó- ¿Lo soltaste?-

-No- Respondió Alec- Si estaba con él, pero no lo soltaré- Ella lo miró triste.

-Entiendo que esto te duele- Comentó- Ojalá hubiera algún modo de revertir... ¡Un beso!- Soltó con una sonrisa. Alec la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

-Debes besarlo, tal vez así rompas el hechizo-

\- Eres muy cursi- Comentó Jace acercándose- Yo propongo buscar a otro brujo y llevarlo con él-

-¿Y dónde lo buscarás?- Replicó Isabelle- Todos están escondiéndose. Mi idea del beso es más práctica-

-Y ridícula- Agregó Jace. Alec miró a sus dos hermanos.

-Sé que intentan ayudar, pero no creo que…-

-¿Entonces te quedarás sin hacer nada?- Preguntó Isabelle. Alec cerró la boca- Jace y yo coincidimos en una cosa, y es en que algo debemos hacer-

-Las sirenas no tardarán en encontrarnos- Dijo Jace- Necesitamos tener al menos la magia de un brujo de nuestro lado- Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Es su única razón, Jace?- Preguntó Isabelle.

\- Y, obviamente, también es importante romper el hechizo por su bien- Agregó el rubio. Alec asintió. Los hombres en la cubierta caminaban de un lado al otro siguiendo órdenes, y lanzaban miradas curiosas a los hijos del dueño de los tres barcos que habían emprendido la búsqueda. Alec, Jace e Isabelle estaban acostumbrados a esas miradas y eran muy buenos ignorándolas- ¿Y?- Cuestionó Jace. Alec lanzó una mirada hacia las celdas.

-Supongo que podría intentar besarlo- Isabelle dio un gritito de alegría, mientras que Jace bufó.

* * *

Esa noche los tres hermanos Lightwood bajaron a la celda. Magnus tenía su cabeza recostada contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados, pero el ruido lo hizo despertar y mirar adormilado a su alrededor.

\- Insisto en que esto no va a funcionar- Dijo Jace abriendo la celda y entrando.

\- Cállate, no estaríamos perdiendo nada- Isabelle entró detrás de su hermano.

-¿Me repiten porque deben estar presentes ustedes dos?- Preguntó Alec entrando de últimas. Magnus los observaba curioso desde el suelo.

-Porque fue mi idea-

-Porque quiero ser el primero en decirle a Isabelle que su absurdo plan no funcionó- Alec rodó los ojos y miró a Magnus. El brujo lucía tan vulnerable ahí amarrado, como si su única arma contra el mundo fueran sus ojos. Alec odiaba verlo así, y estaba seguro de que intentaría todo lo necesario para romper el hechizo, incluso si eso incluía besarlo frente a sus dos hermanos.

Se arrodilló junto a él y continuó observándolo. No quería perderse ni un solo detalle, cuando Magnus lograra reconocerlo vería el cambio en sus ojos, en su boca, en su postura… quería verlo y guardar ese recuerdo como uno de los más felices. Levantó una mano y tomó la mejilla de Magnus con ella. El brujo seguía viéndolo inexpresivo, y Alec no sabía si ya sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Se acercó lentamente sin dejar de verlo, y su corazón se aceleró al notar que él no se alejó, de hecho no se movió, pero para Alec era más importante el hecho de que no se hubiera alejado al verlo acercarse porque eso significaría que Magnus sabía que Alec lo iba a besar y no iba a evitarlo. El brujo dejaría al chico besarlo, y este realmente quería hacerlo.

Finalmente unió sus labios y usó su mano en la mejilla de Magnus para mantenerlo cerca. Los labios del brujo eran más pequeños y delgados que los de Alec, todo en él parecía ser delicado, suave y perfecto. Alec se sintió en el cielo al volver a tocar esa boca, y no se dio por vencido incluso cuando Magnus no le correspondió, sino que siguió succionando y probando, y hubiera seguido así por una eternidad, pero recordó que sus hermanos lo estaban viendo y se alejó terminando el beso.

Magnus tenía los ojos cerrados. Alec esperó pacientemente hasta que él brujos los abriera y cuando lo hizo miró directamente a Alec con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Alec?- Preguntó- ¡Eres tú!- Alec le devolvió la sonrisa e Isabelle bailó dichosa.

-¡Te lo dije!- Celebró y empezó a soltar las piernas de Magnus. Jace se acercó para soltarle las manos.

\- Mi idea seguro que también hubiera funcionado- Repuso. Una vez que Magnus estuvo liberado empezó a masajearse las muñecas mientras Alec lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó. Magnus lo miró confundido.

-Es que no lo entiendo- El brujo miró su muñeca donde seguramente había tenido el corte en su boda- ¿Cómo es que no sentía estar hechizado?- Levantó la cabeza y lo miró- ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor nunca lo estuve- Dijo con voz dura. Unió sus manos frente a él y cerró los ojos- Hermanas, vengan por mi- Alec sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Isabelle, pero fue callada por el ruido de un relámpago. Jace miró hacia las escaleras.

-¿De nuevo?- Dijo perezosamente. Pronto empezaron los gritos en cubierta y el barco empezó a mecerse.

-Alec, tenemos que ir arriba- Urgió Isabelle mirando asustada el suelo de la celda sabiendo que eventualmente las sirenas empezarían a romperlo y luchar por entrar por ahí. Pero Alec seguía mirando a Magnus con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!-

-Se llama auto rescate- Respondió Magnus entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él.

-¡Me engañaste!- El chico lucía enojado y herido- ¡No nos engañamos entre nosotros!-

\- Ni siquiera te conozco- Replicó Magnus enojado- Solo eres un chico que cree cosas que no son, todo es producto del sol o el agua salada, y después de secuestrarme y encerrarme aquí ya no tengo el mínimo interés en salvarte-

-Alec- Advirtió Jace mirando a los lados. La madera estaba empezando a crujir, como si alguien desde afuera hiciera presión. Alec ignoraba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo podía mirar a Magnus y sentir como poco a poco su corazón se rompía.

-¡Si me conoces! ¡Te puedo recitar de memoria cada palabra de lo que hemos hablado desde que nos conocimos! ¡Te puedo decir cosas sobre ti que sé que nadie más sabe!-

-¡Alec!- Gritó Isabelle. Alec se giró de golpe y vio a Lena romper una parte del suelo luchando por entrar. Magnus, al verla, sonrió.

-Mi reina- Murmuró. Lena los miró y frunció el ceño hacia Alec.

-Aléjate de él- Advirtió refiriéndose al brujo. El agua empezó a filtrarse, en pocos momentos el barco se hundiría. Alec notó con horror como Magnus parecía hacer ademán de correr hacia Lena, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer: Tomó una botella del suelo y la rompió en la cabeza de Magnus haciendo que éste cayera desmayado sobre el pequeño charco de agua salada que ya se había formado en el suelo.

-¡Alec!- Gritaron Jace e Isabelle sorprendidos.

-¡MALDITO!- Exclamó Lena y multiplicó sus esfuerzos para lograr entrar- PAGARÁS POR LASTIMARLO-

-Tu no lo amas- Le dijo Alec firmemente- Lo consideras un adorno, un bonito objeto de tu propiedad, él venía en las noches a mí cuando buscaba alejarse de ti, cuando quería sentirse bien siendo quien es y no tu prometido- Alec estaba enojado. Magnus lo había engañado y había puesto en peligro a todo el barco. También odiaba el hecho de que su beso no funcionara, y odiaba que, a pesar de todo, Magnus aún pareció querer elegirla a ella, a la persona que terminaría cambiándolo y convirtiéndolo en algo horrible.

Lena lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y cuando volvió a mirarlo sus ojos verdes reflejaban odio, poco a poco se fue transformando mientras lanzaba chillidos como si fuera un animal enjaulado, y siguió intentando entrar haciendo el agujero más grande y por lo tanto hundiendo más el barco.

-Gracias por hacerla enojar- Repuso Jace y salió de la celda- ¡Vamos!- Isabelle lo siguió. Alec tomó a Magnus, agradeciendo mentalmente ser más alto y fuerte que él, y también siguió a su hermano.

En la cubierta muchos hombres corrían despavoridos gritando por ayuda, varias sirenas ya habían logrado subir y destrozaban todo lo que tuvieran al alcance de su boca.

-¡Abandonen la nave!- Gritó el capitán dirigiéndose a los botes. Jace lanzó una maldición al cielo antes de dirigirse al hombre. -¿No puede ser más idiota?- Preguntó- ¡Allá abajo seremos presa fácil! Eso de "abandonen la nave" sólo funciona cuando somos atacados por otro bando que quiere el barco ¡No es efectivo si el riesgo es que nos coman!-

-Señor, se nos acaban las opciones- Dijo el hombre justificándose- El barco se va a hundir. Sólo nos queda esperar el rescate de la tercera nave-

-Y mientras que nos coman- Repuso Jace. Los demás hombres no habían avanzado hacia los botes, al parecer todos esperaban la respuesta del rubio.

-Jace…- Advirtió Isabelle. Él soltó un sonido exasperado.

-¡Bien! ¡Guacamayos inútiles, abandonen la nave, todos a los botes! -Los hombres empezaron a correr- ¡Muévanse! ¡Mujeres y niños primero! ¡Después hombres selva! ¡Y luego el resto de nosotros!- Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-No hay niños-Hizo notar- Y soy la única chica, no iré primero así que cierra la boca- Jace rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Alec.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Preguntó- ¿Tú si seguirás mis órdenes?-

\- No soy niño ni chica- Respondió Alec. Jace rodó los ojos.

-Me refería a sí pondrás a Magnus en un bote, después de todo este viaje fue por él y sería muy ridículo que terminara muerto- Alec se estremeció.

\- Sí- Respondió y se iba a dirigir a los botes cuando un hombre se le paró al frente.

-No lo creo- Respondió el capitán acercándose. Miró a los hombres que de un momento a otro habían rodeado a los chicos y asintió - Agárrenlos con fuerza-

* * *

-¡Los buscaré y los rebanare en pedacitos!- Prometía Isabelle furiosa. El capitán y algunos hombres los habían arrastrado a un bote y los había soltado en el mar, según él debía proteger a los hijos del duque- ¡Nadie me dice donde debo estar!- Alec miró a Isabelle, ella estaba de pie gritando hacia el barco que poco a poco se alejaba haciendo que el infierno por el que deberían estar pasando los hombre allí no se notara- ¡Me las pagarás, haré que no te vuelvan a contratar como capitán!- Jace estaba sentado en el bote con el ceño fruncido. Era claro que quería acción y se la habían arrebatado. Alec estaba sentado junto al cuerpo desmayado de Magnus mientras rogaba porque su golpe no le hubiera hecho mucho daño, el brujo no había dicho nada ni se había movido desde hacía varios minutos - ¡Guardaré tu cabeza como trofeo!-

-Isabelle, guarda la compostura como una dama - Pidió Jace impaciente- ¡Estúpido bote! ¿Por qué no tiene remos?- La chica suspiró y se sentó.

\- Si sobrevivimos a esto recuérdame decirle a papá que te nombre capitán, Jace- Habló ella- Al menos tu no me hubieras dejado a la deriva en un bote- Alec escuchó un chapoteo y dirigió su mirada al agua, pero debió haberlo imaginado ya que no había nada.

-Lo que nos faltaba- Se quejó Jace. Alec siguió su mirada y supo de qué hablaba: El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y pequeñas y frías gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte provocando que ellos tuvieran que entrecerrar los ojos para ver y que se balancearan con violencia. A Alec no le agradaba cuando el clima se ponía así.

-¡Magnus!- Escucharon que alguien gritó. Se giraron de golpe y vieron a una sirena castaña agarrada al bote. Jace gritó.

-¡TÚ!- Exclamó el rubio hundiéndose en su asiento, Alec reconoció a la chica como la sirena que había elegido a Jace en la isla. Ella sonrió y poco a poco se transformó.

\- Yo- Respondió y empezó a destruir la madera de la nave. Los chicos trataron de mantener el equilibrio y permanecer derechos, pero el bote se sacudió tanto que terminaron cayendo al mar en medio de olas en el agua.

Alec tragó agua salada, pero antes de salir a la superficie a respirar miró a su alrededor hasta dar con el cuerpo de Magnus que se estaba hundiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces nadó hasta él y trató de tomarle la mano estirándose lo que más podía e ignorando el dolor en su pecho por la falta de aire. Finalmente lo logró tomar pero no llegar a la superficie y, aferrado a la mano del brujo, se dejó consumir por la oscuridad.

* * *

Expulsó el agua en sus pulmones y, una vez que estaba recompuesto, abrió los ojos. Era de día y estaba acostado en la playa de una isla tan pequeña que hasta podía ver el mar del otro lado. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, en la arena también había algunos trozos de madera, pero no veía a nadie más.

-¡Jace!- Gritó- ¡Isabelle! ¡Magnus!- El único sonido que le respondió fueron las olas del mar. El terror lo invadió ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de ahí?

Se giró con la intención de internarse entre las pocas palmeras de la isla buscando algo de sombra cuando dio un grito ahogado al ver a alguien saliendo de ahí.

Era Magnus.

Al parecer su capa se le había caído en algún momento, estaba despeinado, lleno de arena y se veía aturdido, pero aparte de eso no parecía que estuviera herido.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec aliviado. El brujo lo enfocó y cuando lo hizo entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección. Alec dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como el brujo sacudió sus manos y estas se encendieron en fuego azul.

\- Me las pagarás- Decía con voz amenazadora mientras se acercaba a Alec a grandes pasos.

\- Magnus…- Alec tenía las manos frente a él mientras seguía retrocediendo tan rápido como podía- Debes intentar recordarme…-

-¡Nunca en mi vida te había visto!- Replicó el brujo molesto y lanzó una bola de fuego azul que Alec esquivó agachándose- Estas destruyendo mi vida- Alec se irguió y continuó retrocediendo.

\- Solo intento salvarte-

\- No necesito que nadie me salve de nada- Replicó Magnus- Me secuestraste, me acostaste en un bote, tu gente me encerró en una celda, estrellaste una botella en mi cabeza, casi me ahogo y ahora estoy en una isla contigo. Creo que será mejor que alguien intente salvarte a ti- Alec miró a los lados con urgencia. Podía correr hacia el mar, hundirse y seguramente morir en minutos. O podría tratar de internarse entre las palmeras y ganar algo de tiempo. Estaba maquinando esa idea cuando volvió su vista a Magnus y esquivó justo a tiempo otra bola de fuego.

-Espera…- Alec tropezó con algo en la playa y cayó de espaldas sobre la arena haciendo levantar una nube de polvo. Magnus lo observó, después dirigió su mirada a un lado y lanzó una bola de fuego en esa dirección. Alec miró: El fuego le había dado al tallo de una palmera, y ahora ésta había perdido la firmeza y estaba cayendo justo sobre él. Abrió los ojos con miedo y antes de pensar en algo rápido y reaccionar Magnus se lanzó sobre él alejándolo de ahí y haciendo que la palmera cayera sobre la arena en un golpe sordo.

Ambos dieron algunas vueltas en la arena levantando nubes blancas y naranjas, entonces empezaron a detenerse y terminaron con la espalda de Alec pegada a la playa y Magnus sobre él. El brujo tosió un poco antes de mirar a la palmera caída, se veía confundido, como si no supiera porque había hecho eso, pero Alec si lo sabía y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Enterró sus dedos en el enmarañado cabello de Magnus y de nuevo lo acercó para besarlo, y casi se ríe de la felicidad cuando unos momentos después Magnus también empezó a mover sus labios. Le estaba respondiendo.

La inseguridad del brujo empezó a pasar y con firmeza tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos usando su pulgar para acariciar el pómulo del chico. Ahora ambas bocas se movían en sincronía, expresándose con caricias lo mucho que se habían extrañado y necesitado en el tiempo que duraron alejadas.

Alec se separó lentamente y lo miró, los rayos del sol le hacían entrecerrar los ojos, pero también hacían brillar la piel de Magnus.

\- Alec- Dijo Magnus sonriendo pero después frunció el ceño- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al regresar? Parece que mis esfuerzos por salvarte nunca valen la pena- Alec le sonrió.

\- Me alejaste cuando te dije claramente que no me iría si tú te quedabas aquí, debiste suponer que no me quedaría sin hacer algo- Magnus sonrió de nuevo y usó su mano para palpar un poco su cabeza. Alec rió nervioso- Perdón por el golpe-

-Perdón por intentar matarte- Dijo Magnus mirando de nuevo hacia la palmera. Después se giró para quitarse de encima de Alec y se puso de pie- No puedo creerlo… es como si acabara de despertar. No estuviste en la isla en todo este tiempo, me casé, estuve hechizado, llamé a esas sirenas cuando estaba en tu barco…. Tus hermanos deben odiarme- Concluyó. Alec también se puso de pie.

\- No podrán odiarte si no los encontramos antes- Magnus asintió y miró hacia el mar pensativo.

-Naomi quería a Jace, es muy probable que hubiera intentado recuperarlo cuando atacaron el barco-

\- Y Jace debe estar con Isabelle-

\- Deben estar en la isla- Magnus giró en redondo mirando a su alrededor, seguramente buscando un lugar para crear el portal- Cuando haga el portal yo te guiaré-

-De acuerdo- Respondió Alec de brazos cruzados. Magnus debió notar algo en su voz porque lo miró- ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijiste que yo era un desconocido?- Magnus suspiró.

-Sí- Respondió- Las recuerdo. Lo lamento- Alec cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y tomándolo de los codos volvió a besarlo.

Besar a Magnus era como sentir el cielo en su propia boca, le daba seguridad, lo hacía más fuerte. No quería volver a pasar horas tratando de recordar el sabor exacto de su boca, no quería extrañarlo de nuevo.

-Júrame que no volverás a lanzarme a un portal- Pidió- No importa que tan peligrosa sea la situación en la que nos encontremos- Magnus usó una mano para acomodar uno de los mechones negros de Alec.

-Lo juro- Y ambos sellaron el juramento con un abrazo. Podrían estar quemándose por el sol, la arena podría picarles la piel, el viento del mar podría azotarlos con fuerza y hacerlos mecerse, pero eso no tenía más importancia que sentir la cercanía del otro. Un momento después Magnus se separó y dejó un beso en la barbilla de Alec -Vamos- Susurró y se apartó del todo. Alec observó como el brujo lanzaba sus manos hacia adelante y creaba un portal mucho más brillante y estable que el anterior. Una vez que estuvo hecho extendió su mano hacia Alec para que éste la tomara. El chico así lo hizo y juntos atravesaron el portal.

* * *

Ambos cayeron sobre los aposentos de Lena. Alec se levantó aturdido y miró alrededor.

\- ¿Tenía que ser aquí?- Magnus tomó una nueva capa y la abrochó sobre su pecho.

\- Es el único lugar en el que tendría la certeza de que no había nadie- Respondió. Se sacudió el cabello para limpiarlo un poco de la arena y, cuando tuvo una apariencia más presentable, corrió la cortina de flores y miró alrededor- ¿Hola?- Pero no hubo respuesta- Maldición-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Las sirenas no han regresado del mar. Deben estar buscándome-

-Mis hermanos…-

-Seguramente los tienen con ellas en alguna parte- Magnus salió de los aposentos seguido de Alec. Ambos llegaron hasta los calabozos y comprobaron que efectivamente estos estaban vacíos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Magnus mirando alrededor- Supongo que es mucho pedir que tuvieras algún objeto de tus hermanos para rastrearlos…- Alec se le quedó viendo mientras señalaba su desastre de ropa- Eso pensé- El chico miró hacia el mar, sus hermanos estaban en alguna parte con las sirenas y no había modo de saber en dónde o de ir por ellos. Lo más probable es que ellas no se rindieran tan fáciles al tratar de encontrar a Magnus.

-Tengo una idea, debes invocarlas- Magnus abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a todo el reino justamente aquí?-

\- Es la única forma- Magnus suspiró y se talló la cara- Magnus, no volveremos pasar por eso de nuevo, esta vez pase lo que pase estaremos juntos. Sé que será difícil lograr salir de aquí una vez que ellas vuelvan…-

-Será casi imposible- Señaló Magnus.

\- Pero no me iré sin mis hermanos- Alec esperó pacientemente el tiempo que tardó Magnus en convencerse y, una vez que estuvo hecho, lo miró preocupado.

\- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Yo me encargaré de las sirenas mientras tú liberas a tus hermanos, y cuando vean mi señal nos veremos en la playa-

* * *

Magnus se sentó en uno de los manantiales. Hacía un momento había invocado a las sirenas y sabía que ellas no tardarían mucho en regresar a la isla. Alec estaba en alguna parte escondido, esperando el momento en el que encerraran a sus hermanos en los calabozos para luego ir a liberarlos, confiando en que Magnus entretendría a las sirenas. Él sabía que hacer eso no era difícil, bastaba con invitarlas a jugar o hacer una fiesta, el verdadero problema estaba en si Lena empezaba a hacer preguntas. Él debía fingir que aún estaba bajo el hechizo.

Al escuchar varios pasos miró hacia la selva donde las sirenas empezaron a emerger una a una.

-¡Magnus!- Gritaron algunas al verlo. Magnus les sonrió y se puso de pie.

\- Al fin llegan- Comentó. Lena se abrió paso entre sus hermanas y corrió hacia el brujo para abrir sus brazos y abrazarlo.

\- Creí que te había perdido para siempre- Murmuró ella contra el pecho de él. Magnus la envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su cabello.

\- Ese mundano me golpeó en la cabeza- Le explicó- Soy consciente de que trató de alejarme de aquí, y por ello es que ya tiene su merecido- Lena se separó y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Lo mismo que él me hizo a mí, aunque creo que exageré un poco-

-Y… ¿Todo salió bien? Me refiero a que si no dudaste o algo así- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-El me secuestró y casi me mata ¿Por qué iba a dudar?- Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón, se lo tiene merecido- Magnus asintió y miró tras ella.

-¿Ningún prisionero? ¿Las llamé hacia ese barco para nada?-

\- Solo tomamos un prisionero, nos llamaste para que te sacáramos de ahí- Especificó ella- Esto no era una toma, era un rescate. Nadie puede lastimarte - Él le sonrió.

\- Creo que yo mismo encontré el camino a casa, y por ello propongo una fiesta-

-¡Si!- Gritaron emocionadas las sirenas que los rodeaban. Lena miró a sus hermanas y luego le sonrió traviesamente al brujo.

-Tengo una idea mejor- Ella le tomó una mano a él y empezó a guiarlo a través de los manantiales. Naomi emergió de entre las palmeras, Magnus supuso que la sirena volvía de haber encerrado al hermano de Alec- Organiza una fiesta, quiero escucharlas cantar- Le dijo la reina a lo que la chica asintió. Después ella continuó jalando a Magnus hasta terminar de atravesar los manantiales y escaló hacia sus aposentos.

-¿No nos quedaremos a la fiesta?- Le preguntó lastimosamente, aunque en realidad se gritaba internamente que no quería entrar ahí.

\- Te prometo que esto te gustará más- Dijo ella y continuó jalándolo.

-Yo quiero la fiesta-

\- Tendremos nuestra propia fiesta- Contestó la reina. Magnus miró a las sirenas que se habían reunido y empezaban a tararear suavemente para ambientarlos.

-Quiero tener la fiesta con todas las sirenas- Insistió.

-No necesitas a nadie más que a mí- Lena llegó hasta sus aposentos, corrió la cortina y empujó a Magnus al interior.

-Realmente no quiero hacer esto hoy- Continuó el brujo caminando hasta la pared de piedra y pegándose a ella buscando quedar lo más lejos de Lena pero sin levantar sospecha- Quiero que los dos bajemos y bailemos. Me muero por bailar- Lena le sonrió.

\- Adelante, baila para mí- Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no hay nada como los gratos aplausos de todas- La reina llegó hasta él y enredó sus dedos tras su cuello.

\- Hoy casi te pierdo- Explicó- Y ese chico… realmente creí que podría perderte. Déjame comprobar que tu amor nunca estuvo en peligro- Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Magnus, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella, se dijo mentalmente que no había notado antes el olor a algas que rodeaba a las sirenas.

* * *

Alec llegó corriendo a los calabozos y se ocultó tras una palmera para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Después avanzó y buscó la celda de su hermano, Jace estaba empapado y caminaba de un lado al otro mientras parecía murmurar algo.

-Jace- Le susurró. El rubio se giró ante la mención de su nombre y al verlo dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Alec!- Corrió hacia los barrotes tal vez para comprobar que ver a Alec ahí no se trataba de una ilusión- ¿Esto es real o ya me volví loco?-

-Es real-

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que me asustas de ese modo! - Ordenó molesto- Pudiste tener un poco más de consideración, y hablando de eso ¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a sacarme de aquí?!- Alec rodó los ojos y miró a las otras celdas.

-¿Donde esta Isabelle?- Alec miró a su hermano- ¿Jace?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-

\- Después de lo del bote les perdí la pista a ustedes dos- Alec sintió una corriente helada atravesarle todo el cuerpo. No, su hermana debía estar bien- Alec, ella es una chica fuerte, seguramente debe estar en algún lado sana y salva- Alec asintió, por el momento no tenía más opciones que creer aquello.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí rápido- Jace le sonrió.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-

\- Vi a Lena llevarse a Magnus a sus aposentos-

-¿Y? Es su esposo ¿No?- Alec frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda abrir esta celda?- Jace se quitó algo que tenía amarrado a la cintura, se trataba de la espada de Isabelle. Alec la tomó y empezó a hacer palanca. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Jace salió libre- El hechizo de Magnus se rompió- Le dijo a su hermano.

\- ¿Debo asumir que eso es bueno?-

-Y esta de nuestro lado-

-Entonces eso es bueno. Digamos que construya un barco y nos saque de aquí- Alec quería replicar y explicarle a su hermano cómo funcionaba la magia, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ellos así que se conformó con asentir y girarse para empezar a correr hacia la selva.

-Iré por Magnus- Le dijo Alec, pero Jace empezó a correr junto a él.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Magnus me dijo que esperara su señal, pero Lena cree que está hechizado y no quiero pensar en lo que podría hacerle si descubre la verdad-

-O si no lo hace- Agregó Jace sonriendo- Como sea, deberíamos hacerle caso al brujo y esperar la señal ¿Cuál será?- Jace se detuvo. Alec dejó de correr para poderle hablar a su hermano.

-No lo sé-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- Él solo me dijo que esperara su señal- Jace miró a Alec un momento más, tal vez esperando que fuera una broma, pero el silencio del chico le confirmó que no lo era, entonces el rubio suspiró exasperado y alzó sus manos al cielo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes si no nos ha enviado la señal cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es?! Si a ese brujo le pasa algo entonces jamás saldremos de aquí- Alec frunció el ceño, obviamente si a Magnus le pasaba algo lo último que pensaría sería en que ya no podrían salir de la isla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez Jace tuviera razón. Quizás debieron ser un poco más específicos.

Sin decirle nada más a Jace reanudó su carrera hacia los manantiales esquivando ramas y palmeras, y pronto el rubio estaba siguiéndolo.

* * *

Lena tomó a Magnus de los hombros y lo arrojó sobre la cama de hojas, pero antes de que ella pudiera lanzarse sobre él, el brujo giró sobre su espalda, salió de los aposentos gateando y, por calcular mal la distancia, terminó cayendo desde el árbol.

-¡Agh!- Se quejó mientras se ponía de pie, se había raspado el brazo y el hombro, pero no era nada grave.

-¡IDIOTA!- Lena salió de sus aposentos y ahora lo observaba desde la altura. Magnus, al verla, saltó hacia atrás del susto: La sirena estaba transformada, pero el brujo nunca la había visto más horrible, su nariz y forma de ojos extrañamente se habían deformado, no habían labios y su cabello parecía haber desaparecido. Magnus supuso que todo había sido magia cambia formas- SI TE LASTIMASTE A TI MISMO ME LAS PAGARÁS- Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección y le enseñó su antebrazo sangrante. Lena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lanzó horrendos chillidos al cielo que el brujo trató de amortiguar tapándose los oídos. Debía apresurarse, si Alec escuchaba a Lena chillar era muy probable que decidiera volver a los manantiales en lugar de llegar a la playa donde estaría más seguro.

El brujo se giró e inmediatamente se vio rodeado de las demás sirenas.

-Soy su rey- Levantó la barbilla.

\- Eres el rey de nuestra reina- Corrigió una de ellas.

\- Esta bien, entonces soy Magnus y llevamos meses siendo amigos-

-No tenemos amigos- Magnus suspiró lastimeramente.

\- ¿Acaso siempre estuvieron fingiendo? Porque si eso hacía déjenme decirles que tienen talento- Naomi dio un paso al frente.

\- No fingimos nada. Te amamos. Todas nosotras. Pero estamos para servir a nuestra reina y no podemos interferir- Magnus miró hacia los aposentos donde la nueva Lena, que parecía ser más un animal que cualquier otra cosa, parecía tener problemas en lograr bajar. Aunque eso no significaba que no podría hacerlo eventualmente. Regresó la mirada a las sirenas y las miró precavido.

-¿Y ahora?- Otra sirena dio un paso al frente.

\- Como también te amamos no podemos dejarte ir- Dijo esta y simultáneamente todas ellas se transformaron. Magnus encendió sus manos y lanzó llamas de fuego azul hacia los aposentos haciendo que estos se incendiaran en una gigantesca llama. Las sirenas miraron hacia esa dirección y parecieron quedarse congeladas de la impresión dándole la oportunidad al brujo de encerrarlas en una celda creada de más fuego. Magnus quería aprovechar y salir a correr pero no contó con que Lena caería justo sobre él.

\- No irás a ninguna parte- Chilló ella sobre su pecho- Eres mi rey- Magnus hizo una mueca.

-Me das miedo y me desagradas. Si no te quitas de encima usaré mi magia-

-¡Podrías intentarlo, cosa hermosa!- Lena estiró sus manos a los lados y pareció enterrar sus garras en la tierra, aprisionando a Magnus e inmovilizándolo, y cuando estuvo segura que el brujo no podría defenderse con magia empezó a recorrer el pecho de él con su boca, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo desenfrenadamente. Magnus, gruñendo, trató de arquearse del dolor pero no podía hacerlo. Lena estaba transformada y por lo tanto sus dientes filosos rasguñaban y trituraban la piel del pecho del brujo.

\- ¡Quítate!- Gritó por pura necesidad de seguir luchando aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Entonces de repente la boca de Lena ya no estaba tocándolo y al abrir los ojos vio como Alec, como si fuera un ángel, apartaba a la sirena agarrándola con sus dos manos.

\- Aléjate de él- Amenazó. Lena se removió buscando soltarse, pero Magnus ya estaba de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué esperan?- Gritó Jace apurándolos. Alec y Magnus trataron de arrojar a Lena lejos buscando ganar algo de tiempo y empezaron a correr hacia la playa a través de la selva- ¡Wow!- Exclamó el rubio al ver el pecho de Magnus- Parece como si un gato se hubiera divertido contigo- Magnus decidió ignorarlo y continuar corriendo- Por cierto, déjame decirte que dude no sólo de tu existencia sino del valor de tu vida. Pero cualquier persona que utilice una gigante llama azul como señal merece mis respetos- Entonces Magnus le sonrió.

\- Ya lo sabía, todo fue metódicamente planeado- Mintió. Después regresó su atención al frente y se concentró para crear el portal en la playa, así al llegar solo sería atravesarlo.

\- ¿A dónde iremos al atravesar el portal? - Le preguntó a los chicos.

-Isabelle- Contestó Alec teniendo problemas para respirar. Sólo hasta ese momento Magnus notó que la chica no estaba.

\- ¡Pero ella era mi favorita!- Jace entrecerró sus ojos hacia él - Supongo que es mucho pedir que tuvieran algo de ella ¿Verdad?-

-Tengo una espada- Informó. Un extraño ruido se escuchó detrás de ellos y el rubio giró para tratar de mirar- Algún animal nos está siguiendo-

\- Es Lena- Dijo Magnus con voz temblorosa y aumentaron el ritmo. Finalmente llegaron a la playa donde una cortina azul brillante los esperaba, pero aun así no disminuyeron el paso, los tres estaban cansados y jadeando, pero Lena les pisaba los talones y debían darse prisa- ¡Dame la espada!- Urgió al rubio quien le obedeció de inmediato- ¡Tomen mis manos!- El par de hermanos lo hicieron, y con la mano que sostenía a Alec también agarraba firmemente la espada. El portal estaba frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros, debía rastrear a la dueña de la espada, visualizar dónde estaba y luego guiar a los chicos a través de portal para llegar a ella.

Magnus notó que Jace y Alec corrían igual que él sin titubear, ambos confiaban en el brujo, pero Magnus no lo hacía, era muy poco tiempo, su pecho ardía y no lograba concentrarse en rastrear a la chica. Si atravesaban el portal así los tres quedarían en el limbo, atrapados en una burbuja fuera del tiempo y el espacio, entonces pensó en detenerse un momento pero de repente su magia funcionó y la ubicación de Isabelle destelló en su mente

Un barco.

Lo tenía, sabía dónde estaba, el portal estaba cerca y no deberían más problemas, pero Magnus empezó a creer que el universo lo odiaba: De repente Lena apareció de la nada y se paró entre ellos y el portal haciendo que los tres chicos se detuvieran de golpe, pero no alcanzaron a decir algo o reaccionar cuando una mancha borrosa emergió de la selva, se lanzó sobre Lena y la arrastró consigo hacia el mar.

Los tres estaban mudos viendo hacia el agua cuando de repente ésta empezó a teñirse de rojo. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, y de todos modos tampoco parecía que hubiera algo para decir.

Uno momentos después Naomi salió del agua caminando, como si solo se hubiera tratado de un baño ocasional, y usó su antebrazo para limpiar la sangre goteando desde su boca.

-Qué asco- Habló Jace.

-Naomi…- Empezó Magnus precavido y por puro reflejo dio medio paso al frente tratando de mantener a los hermanos detrás de él. Esa sirena le había dicho que lo amaba, igual que todas las demás, y bien podría ser igual a Lena. La sirena miró hacia Magnus y sonrió enseñando sus dientes manchados de rojo.

-Tienes miedo- Intuyó- También tengo miedo, lo que acabo de hacer merecería un castigo peor que el de Mérida- Magnus miró hacia el agua que ya no parecía ligera, se veía espesa y negra.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó sabiendo que sin importar cuánto amor le tuvieran, ninguna de ellas haría algo así solo por defenderlo. Sintió a Alec apretar su mano, el chico le trataba de decir algo y era que pasara lo que pasara no iría a ninguna parte, estarían juntos.

\- Me cansé de ella- Explicó la chica- Si algo le pasaba este reino terminaría siendo mío. Soy la nueva Lena ahora, soy la reina-

-Felicidades, pero eso no quita que ahora soy viudo ¿No?- La chica se rió.

\- Como me encantaría quedarme contigo…- Se lamentó- Sería tan divertido divertirme así como lo hizo Lena, pero necesito una coartada- Jace abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

-¿Nos vas a echar la culpa de su muerte? ¡Eso es sucio!- La chica le guiñó un ojo.

\- A menos que prefieras quedarte y hacerme compañía- Jace cerró la boca. Poco a poco la sonrisa de Naomi se fue transformando- ¡Largo de mis isla, si los vuelvo a ver no se los pediré de nuevo! Excepto tú Magnus, como brujo eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

-No regresará, créeme- Habló Alec sobreprotector. Magnus le sonrió antes de volver a visualizar el barco donde estaba Isabelle y dirigirse hacia el portal.

-¡Ahora soy un asesino para las sirenas, muchas gracias!- Se escuchó a Jace decir antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

* * *

Los tres cayeron aturdidos sobre la cubierta de madera de un barco escuchando una risa femenina, y al abrir los ojos vieron a Isabelle dejando de reír y mirándolos sorprendida.

\- ¿Esto es real?- Preguntó ella. Alec se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, estaban en el tercer barco de su padre, la cubierta estaba llena de hombres heridos y arropados con mantas, seguramente rescatados del segundo barco. Su hermana los miraba atónita junto a un joven con el que parecía que había estado caminando y charlando amenamente.

-Mi cabeza…- Se quejó Jace incorporándose. Isabelle, al verlo, le sonrió.

-Cambié de opinión Jace, si papá necesita volver a usar a un capitán le pediré que sea Simón-

-¿Quién es Simón?-

-Yo soy Simón- Habló el chico junto a Isabelle. Jace frunció el ceño en su dirección.

\- Oh… no puede ser- Exclamó Isabelle sorprendida mientras veía a Magnus ponerse de pie dejando caer la espada- ¿Que te pasó?-

-Larga historia- Respondió el brujo. Isabelle se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo y ambos comenzaron a caminar. En un momento Isabelle se giró y habló sobre su hombro- Tu no, Alec- El chico se detuvo en el que iba a ser su tercer paso para seguirlos. Magnus también se giró, sonriendo se encogió de hombros y se despidió de él con la mano. Alec le sonrió de vuelta e hizo el mismo gesto solo que más torpe.

\- Mírate- Se burló Jace- Actúas como todo un idiota- El rubio se giró hacia Simón y lo señaló con un dedo- ¡Oye tú! No me importa lo que diga mi hermana, yo soy un mejor capitán que cualquiera- Simón levantó sus cejas.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?- Jace rodó los ojos.

-Sí, y también quiero que te quede claro que puede que tú crees que manejas este barco…- Jace, no queriendo escuchar a su hermano actuar como un consentido, se alejó por el camino donde Isabelle y Magnus se habían ido.

* * *

Alec estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos sobre sus rodillas y la espalda pegada al pasillo del barco. Frente a él estaba la puerta donde había espiado que Magnus e Isabelle habían entrado, y ahora los escuchaba mientras trataba de no hacer ruido.

-Gracias por esto- Decía Magnus.

\- Después de lo último que pasó tú merecías una habitación- Respondió Isabelle- Y ropa-

-Hablando de eso ¿De quién es esto? Odio estas mangas y este cuello, me siento como un payaso- La chica rio.

-Es de Jace, y más te vale que no te escuche decir eso-

-¿Por qué no me diste algo de Alec? Créeme que me hubiera gustado mas- Alec sonrió.

\- Primero porque te hubiera quedado muy grande, y segundo porque la mayoría de ropa de Alec es…-

\- ¿Hermosa?-

-Horrenda- Alec frunció el ceño e hizo una nota mental de aclarar después ciertas cosas con su hermana- Es muy simple, te juro que si miras en su habitación no hallarás nada bonito- Alec escuchó a Magnus reír.

-A menos que lo que esté mirando sea a tu hermano-

\- ¿Que puedo decir? El cielo fue muy generoso con nosotros- Isabelle sonaba orgullosa

-Cierto-

\- Ahora quédate quieto-

-Gracias por la habitación pero aleja esa cosa de mi-

\- ¡Quédate quieto!-

-Isabelle, yo me puedo curar con magia, no es necesario… ¡Ah!-

-Listo- Su hermana sonaba satisfecha - Iré a llamar a…- Alec no alcanzó a reaccionar y esconderse cuando Isabelle abrió la puerta y sorprendida se cayó de golpe, pero después sonrió- Olvídalo, ya está aquí- Alec alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando Magnus se asomó por la puerta con curiosidad mientras se estaba abrochando los botones de su camisa. Al ver a Alec sonrió conmovido- Supongo que querrán hablar así que los dejaré- Comentó Isabelle cerrando la botella de alcohol en sus manos y saliendo de la habitación para alejarse por el pasillo.

-¡Tengo una habitación!- Fue lo primero que dijo Magnus emocionado- ¿Sabes hace cuanto no tenía una habitación?- Alec se rió.

-¿Y te gusta?-

\- ¡Es perfecta!- Magnus se hizo a un lado para que Alec pudiera pasar a verla. La habitación era simple, como cualquier otra del barco, así que a Alec no le pareció la gran cosa, al contrario, estaba seguro que lo que más llamaba su atención ahí era Magnus. El brujo estaba vistiendo uno de los elegantes trajes de Jace que consistía en unas botas, un pantalón de traje rojo, y una camisa blanca con muchos encajes en las mangas y el cuello. El chico distinguió un abrigo también rojo sobre una silla, seguramente se trataba del que completaba el atuendo. Antes había visto al brujo en una versión sirena, emanando naturaleza y sensualidad. Ahora lo que tenía frente a él era una versión aristocrática y elegante, y Alec sonrió al descubrir que de todos modos también emanaba sensualidad.

Giró en redondo como si estuviera prestando atención a la habitación.

\- Es gris- Soltó porque no se le ocurrió qué más podía decir salvo la verdad. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y las paredes de la habitación se pintaron de color azul- Tiene poca iluminación…- Comentó divertido. Magnus levantó sus cejas y con otro chasquido hizo aparecer un gran candelabro colgando del techo, el chico ni siquiera quería pensar de dónde demonios lo había sacado- Es fría- Esta vez apareció una gran cama llena de almohadas bordadas y sábanas de seda roja. Alec miró hacia allí levantando una ceja, era obvio que Magnus debió de haber conocido a personas importantes.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó Magnus. Alec miró alrededor pero no pudo encontrar algo que no le gustara.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó en su lugar. Magnus le sonrió y se acercó a él con la gracilidad de un gato.

\- Puede que tenga mis razones para querer que tu prefieras mi habitación por encima de las otras- Alec le sonrió y miró hacia la minúscula ventana en la pared.

\- La ventana es muy pequeña- Agregó con voz temblorosa. Magnus siguió su mirada y con un nuevo chasquido hizo que la ventana desapareciera, eliminando cualquier luz de la habitación excepto por el dorado y tenue brillo proveniente de las velas del candelabro que creaba sombras de los muebles y hacía resplandecer las sábanas de seda.

Alec miró al brujo quien lo miraba atento, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero Alec no diría nada más, no había nada más que pudiera decir, así que solo volvió a sonreír. Magnus tomó eso como su permiso, así que estiró una mano para tomar la muñeca de Alec y guiarlo a la cama.

-Tu hermana me matará por no apreciar el traje de Jace- Comentó- Pero lo último que me importa ahora es arrugarlo. Acabamos de atravesar un portal, creo que merecemos descansar- Alec estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó llevar. Ambos se acostaron en medio de un muro de almohadas que habían intentado apartar, pero que ahora parecía crearles un mundo aparte.

Alec sabía que Magnus debía estar cansado por usar su magia en el fuego azul, en el portal y curando sus heridas, así que encerró al brujo entre sus brazos y lo tapó como si se tratara de una indefensa criatura. De todos modos eso fue lo que pensó el chico al verlo tratando de dormirse: lucía indefenso aunque no lo era, pequeño aunque tampoco lo era, frágil aunque no lo era en absoluto, y encantador, algo totalmente cierto.

Temiendo que podría terminar soltando un involuntario suspiro decidió imitarlo y trató de dormirse. Pero una vez que cerró los ojos sintió un hormigueo en la piel, se sintió observado, y no solo eso, sino que analizado y admirado. Magnus lo estaba haciendo, lo estaba mirando creyendo que Alec no se daría cuenta.

-No puedo dormir si me miras así- Dijo el chico aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No sé de qué hablas- Alec abrió los ojos pensando en sorprenderlo, pero Magnus realmente estaba con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, aprovechando de nuevo la oportunidad, se perdió delineando con su mirada el borde del rostro del brujo, cada mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente, y al forma delicada y alargada de sus ojos. Esta vez no pudo evitar suspirar, y apenado cerró los ojos de golpe.

De nuevo el hormigueo en la piel volvió, y sin esperar abrió los ojos atrapando la mirada del brujo. Ambos rieron suavemente y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Descansa Alec- Murmuró Magnus. El chico dejó un beso en el cabello del brujo.

-Igual-

* * *

-¡Magnus, Alec! ¡Salgan!- Gritó Isabelle golpeando insistentemente la puerta de la habitación del brujo. Llevaban varios días viajando, y en todos esos el chico se había quedado con el brujo y habían dormido juntos. Isabelle lo celebraba, Jace los molestaba, pero Magnus y Alec se sentían muy bien- ¡Llegamos!- Volvió a gritar la chica. Alec despertó atontado, debían de ser las seis de la mañana o quizás menos, y la comodidad de la cama de Magnus era inigualable. El chico se dio cuenta que había dormido abrazando a Magnus por la espalda, así que aprovechó para soltarse antes de que el brujo lo notara.

\- ¿Llegamos a dónde?- Preguntó sentándose y estirándose.

-¡A casa!- Alec despertó del todo y sonrió abiertamente. Tenía tantos planes, quería darle a Magnus una gran habitación en su mansión, quería mostrarle las tierras de su padre, caminar con él por los jardines e incluso tener una privada cena decente.

-¡Ya vamos!- Gritó de vuelta y sacudió suavemente al brujo por el hombro.

-Magnus…- Llamó- Despierta, hemos llegado por fin-

* * *

Apenas los cuatro se bajaron del barco vieron al padre de los Lightwood que los estaba esperando.

\- ¡Hijos!- Gritó Robert y abrió sus brazos para que su hija corriera a ellos y lo abrazara. Alec sonrió, realmente era muy temprano, pero la imagen de su padre esperándolos en el muelle valía la pena.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó Jace en un susurro. Alec notó a los hombres que acompañaban a su padre, eran todos caballeros. Inmediatamente dio un paso para quedar frente a Magnus.

Su padre terminó de abrazar a Isabelle y miró a sus hijos.

-¿No saludarán a su padre?- Preguntó. Jace y Alec se miraron precavidos, ambos listos por si algo se presentaba. El chico apretó más fuerte la mano de Magnus entre la suya y caminaron hacia el Conde tratando de ignorar a los caballeros presentes.

\- Padre- Saludó Jace con una reverencia, y Alec hizo los mismo. El hombre les sonrió y miró a Magnus.

\- Usted es Magnus Bane ¿Verdad? Mi hijo Alexander me habló mucho de usted, él realmente lo aprecia- El brujo miró al chico y sonrió, Alec notó que al parecer Magnus no se había detallado en la presencia de los caballeros, o tal vez no sabía que no eran trabajadores del Conde.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo- Dijo. El Conde sonrió aún más y señaló hacia un carruaje que los esperaba.

-Vámonos ya, le he preparado una habitación en la mansión, estoy seguro de que le gustará- Magnus asintió y empezó a seguirlo, pero antes de llegar un caballero se paró deteniéndoles el paso- ¿Pasa algo, joven?- Preguntó el Conde. Alec y Jace se tensaron y miraron alrededor como los caballeros empezaban a rodearlos.

\- Debemos llevarnos a este joven- Dijo el soldado señalando a Magnus, quien borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Sobre mi cadáver- Habló Alec.

\- Y el mío- Añadió Jace.

\- Tres cadáveres para ser exactos- Dijo Isabelle.

-Joven- El hombre parecía tratar de mantener la calma- Le agradezco que se haya ofrecido a acompañarme esta mañana por la seguridad de mis hijos, pero de aquí en adelante me encargo yo así que le pediré que se retire-

\- No sin antes llevarnos al brujo- Habló otro caballero y tomó a Magnus por la espalda agarrando sus manos, Alec pensó en que tal vez Magnus, desde un principio, si sabía quiénes eran esos hombres y no había dicho nada, probablemente para darles el beneficio de la duda o simplemente porque se había hecho una idea de lo que sucedería y se había resignado.

-¡Suéltalo!- Advirtió Alec, y casi en el acto también se vio inmovilizado por otro hombre. Miró a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda, y los caballeros parecieron notarlo porque también los inmovilizaron.

-¿Brujo?- Preguntó Robert indignado- ¿Que está diciendo? ¡Esas son acusaciones muy graves!- Robert sabía que Magnus era un brujo, Alec se lo había dicho antes de ir a buscarlo, pero debía intentar ayudarlo- ¡Le ordeno que se disculpe con mi invitado!-

-Es un brujo- Repitió el caballero. Magnus lo miraba serio sin intentar forcejear.

-No lo es ¿Y quién se cree para inmovilizar a mis hijos? ¡Suéltelos o presentaré cargos ante la corte!

\- Sus hijos serán vigilados- Continuó el caballero- Es obvio que fueron influenciados- Robert miró a sus hijos y después a Magnus.

-¿Y mi invitado?-

\- A él lo quemaremos en la hoguera en un acto tan distinguido que hasta la reina estará presente-

\- ¡Atrévete!- Retó Alec gruñendo y forcejeando.

\- Presentaré cargos- Advirtió Robert. El caballero se encogió de hombros.

-Haga lo que quiera Conde Lightwood ¡Traigan al brujo!- Los hombres que sostenían a Magnus avanzaron llevándoselo hacia su propio carruaje.

-¡Suéltame, pedazo de idiota!- Gritó Jace enojado.

\- ¡Quita tus manos de encima!- Advertía Isabelle sacudiendo su cabello negro en varias direcciones. Alec, contrario a sus hermanos, dejó de forcejear para clavar sus ojos en Magnus alejándose.

-¡Magnus!- Gritó desesperado. El brujo se las arregló para lograr mirarlo por encima de su hombro y lanzarle una triste sonrisa, el chico supo que Magnus sabía que aquello pasaría, y sin embargo había luchado por salir de la isla.

Entonces comprendió que fue por él. Magnus había renunciado a tener una vida mejor hasta que conoció a Alec, y después solo quiso liberarlo y sacarlo de esa vida. Sabía que el chico no se iría sin él por lo que lo acompañó y lo regresó a su casa sano y salvo junto con sus hermanos, y el precio de ello lo conocía y lo aceptaba.

El tiempo en el que Magnus pudo mirar a Alec fue muy corto ya que los caballeros que lo sostenían llegaron junto al carruaje y después de abrir la puerta lo obligaron a entrar. Alec no dejó de mirar el carruaje alejándose hasta que éste se volvió una pequeña mancha por el camino de grava. Se lo habían llevado pese a que él le había prometido al brujo que no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡Que me sueltes he dicho!- Jace estaba rojo de la ira. Los caballeros los soltaron tal vez al ver que no había peligro alguno y el rubio se alejó de ellos de un manotazo.

Alec, una vez libre, se acercó a su padre.

-Debemos hacer algo- Urgió - Usa tus contactos, a tus hombres, lo que sea que haga falta pero no podemos permitir que le hagan algo-

\- Alec, en estos casos lo mejor es presentar el caso a la corte- Informó su padre- Y eso haré-

-¡Pero la respuesta podría tardar días!-

\- Es la única opción legal- Robert se veía desilusionado, tal vez dando por hecho que ya había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a su invitado- Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vengan, vayamos a la mansión- Alec volvió la cabeza hacia el camino donde momentos antes se habían llevado a Magnus.

-Alec…- Isabelle llegó hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Jace también se les unió y se quedó viendo el camino. Robert, al verlo a sus tres hijos, suspiró.

-Haré lo que pueda hacer- Prometió.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Alec tamborileaba con sus dedos en la blanca baranda de la escalera en la mansión Lightwood, hacía horas que su padre se había ido a la corte y aún no volvía. Isabelle, dejando claro que podía ser todo menos una dama, estaba sentada en uno de los peldaños de mármol de la escalera dándole vueltas en su mano al mango de la espada. Jace, como todo un caballero, estaba recostado elegantemente contra una pared mientras tenía la mirada perdida. Alec sabía que sus hermanos no conocían bien al brujo, pero de algún modo intuían lo importante que era para él, o tal vez no querían desperdiciar el haber ido hasta la isla a buscarlo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Robert entró haciendo una mueca. Alec llegó hasta él seguido de sus hermanos.

-¿Lo lograste?- Le preguntó. Robert lo miró con lástima.

\- No pude hacer nada hijo- Informó su padre y Alec sintió su corazón caer hasta el suelo- Al parecer la misma reina ordenó que buscaran a Magnus después de algo que ocurrió en su coronación, la verdad no me dieron muchos detalles al respecto-

\- ¿Pero lograste evitar que lo…?- Jace dejó la frase colgada en el aire. Robert bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Alec palideció.

-¡No!- Habló su padre al verlo- Aún no le han hecho nada, está encerrado en la prisión Morgenstern. Pero es inevitable lo que le pasará-

-¿Cuando?- Preguntó Alec a media voz.

-Mañana en la mañana- Respondió su padre- Será en la plaza principal, frente a todos los que quieran ver, y ese hombre no mentía, realmente la reina irá-

-No podemos permitirlo- Dijo firmemente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- Respondió su padre suavemente. Alec estaba frustrado, todo lo que había pasado no iba a ser para terminar perdiendo a Magnus. Les dio una mirada a sus hermanos quienes se veían tristes y de algún modo resignados, y estaba tan enojado con el destino y con la vida que, sin decir una palabra, se giró, subió de dos en dos los escalones y llegó a su habitación donde se encerró dando un portazo.

* * *

Al anochecer Alec se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Estaba seguro de que todos estarían durmiendo por lo que no le fue difícil salir se la mansión y robar uno de los caballos del establo. Estaba actuando precipitadamente y lo sabía, pero debía intentar sacarlo de ahí.

El caballo galopó por el camino de grava en medio de la noche mientras Alec sostenía las riendas con fuerza. Hacía frío y el viento le hacía volar el cabello negro, en ocasiones incluso tapando sus ojos. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada excepto la fuerte idea de que lo último que vería de Magnus no sería como se lo llevaban, alejándolo de él, mientras el brujo se resignaba al final.

 **¿FIN? NO, CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Listo, espero que les haya gustado y pronto publicaré la tercera y última parte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera u última parte de esta historia que tanto amé escribir, es algo corta pero no necesitó que se dijera mas. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Magnus observaba con curiosidad fingida al hombre encargado de vigilarlo, debía tener unos cuarenta años, estaba subido de peso y podía jurar que su piel era roja por lo descuidada que estaba.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el hombre a la defensiva al notar la mirada del brujo. Magnus no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándolo como si aquel sujeto fuera la cosa más interesante del universo.

El brujo estaba dentro de una celda no muy diferente a las muchas en las que había estado antes: Pertenecía a una hilera de celdas vacías, era oscura, con una única y alta ventana donde los rayos de luna dibujaban formas en el suelo, y con barrotes de hierro. Las diferencias estaban en que el lugar estaba muy sucio, como si no se hubiera usado hacía años, y que las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas eran largas, colgaban del techo y terminaban encerrando sus manos en esferas de hierro. . Magnus podía caminar por toda la celda gracias a las cadenas, pero no podía salir a pesar de que la puerta de barrotes estaba abierta seguramente como algún tipo de broma cruel.

Él también pensó que el hecho de que sus cadenas colgaran del techo también tenían una razón de peso, y era que algunas veces los acusados de brujería preferían ahorcarse que morir quemados frente a todos. Magnus no era uno de esos, no dejaría su cuerpo colgando para terminar de color azul y que después le hicieran quién sabe qué, desde esa perspectiva le parecía mejor terminar siendo cenizas.

-Deja de mirarme- El hombre apretó los puños sobre el viejo escritorio en el que estaba sentado. Magnus supuso que se trataba de algún granjero o algo así porque no parecía ser muy bueno cuidando, no se había levantado a acercarse y revisarlo. Se mantenía sentado y casi que trataba de ignorarlo.

Magnus no dejó de hacerlo. Creía fervientemente eso de que una mirada decía más que mil palabras, y mientras trataba de transmitirle al hombre todo por lo que había pasado también quería analizarlo, porque sería la última persona que vería realmente. Tenía planeado, al día siguiente, no mirar al encargado de encender las llamas.

-Si no dejas de mirarme…- El hombre se puso rojo de la ira. Pero no era ira contra Magnus, era ira por estar en esa situación. Ni siquiera pudo terminar su amenaza.

De repente se puso de pie de un salto.

-Estoy harto, este no es mi lugar, si ellos quieren pueden venir a cuidarte ellos mismos. Yo me largo- Y salió a grandes zancadas de los calabozos dando un portazo.

"Genial" Pensó Magnus "Mi última noche con vida y la pasaré solo"

Primero caminó de un lado al otro por la celda. En el centro podía estar casi que libre, pero llegaba a un punto, cuando estaba pegado a los barrotes, donde debía levantar sus brazos y estos se estiraban tensando la cuerda, por ende no podía dar ni un paso a través de la puerta abierta.

De pronto escuchó los cascos de un caballo fuera del calabozo, seguramente era el guardia que habían contratado en reemplazo del anterior. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de acomodar sus largos mechones y miró hacia la puerta con su barbilla en alto. Pero quién hubiera llegado no usó una llave sino que empezó a golpear la madera con fuerza hasta que esta cedió. El aliento del brujo se le detuvo en la garganta al ver a Alec atravesar el umbral, buscar con la mirada hasta encontrarlo y acercarse para terminar entrando a la celda.

Alec se veía más que hermoso. Estaba pálido, jadeante y con el cabello desordenado, pero también tenía ese brillo de vida en los ojos que a Magnus tanto le gustaba, y estaba mezclado con fuerza y determinación. El brujo pensó que solo bastaba esa mirada para que nadie se le atravesara en el camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Vine por ti-

-¿Es algún tipo de despedida romántica o planeas inútilmente tratar de liberarme poniendo en riesgo a tu familia y a ti mismo?- Alec frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en las cosas que yo debería pensar, como si trataras de tomar decisiones por mí? Mi familia estará bien- Magnus lo miró dudoso.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-

\- Por qué no regresaré una vez logre sacarte de aquí- El brujo dio un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Que tú qué? - Alec lo ignoró, solo miro las cadenas haciendo una mueca, seguramente pensando en cómo deshacerse de ellas- ¿Sabes por qué trato de tomar decisiones por ti? Porque cuando se te ocurre hacer algo lo haces solo con el corazón, y eso es hermoso, pero cada acción trae consecuencias- Alec continuó evaluando las cadenas- No dejaré que hagas lo que sea que estés pensando hacer- El chico lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Aunque consigas liberarme no me iré contigo- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no dijo nada- Alec, tienes que darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. Es tu familia, tu título, tu hogar, no puedes renunciar a todo eso-

\- ¿No harías lo mismo por mí?- Se veía frágil y sorprendido. Magnus no quería herirlo, una parte de él le dolía de solo pensar en que Alec podía sufrir en el futuro.

\- Por ti entregaría mi vida, solo teniendo la certeza de que estarás bien. Y eso es lo que haré. No voy a llevarte conmigo a huir de la muerte- El chico seguía mirándolo igual- Tienes muchas cosas que te faltan vivir, y yo sabía, desde que era un niño, que no tenía esa oportunidad de libertad que tú tienes. Si lograba sobrevivir varios años era un logro, pero siempre supe que aquí es donde terminaría. Lo que pasó con las sirenas solo sirvió para evadir un poco al destino, y me hubiera quedado con ellas, pero apareciste tú y me mostraste otro camino, uno donde podía ser feliz y hacer algo bueno antes de que llegara mi hora- Alec ya no lo miraba sorprendido, ahora lo hacía serio- A donde vaya, sea donde sea, no será muy lejos, no me separaré de ti, te acompañaré…-

-Basta- Cortó Alec frunciendo profundamente el ceño- No quiero escuchar cómo te resignas a morir- Magnus le sonrió tristemente.

\- No puedo hacer otra cosa que resignarme-

\- ¡Te estoy ofreciendo una salida!- La piel del rostro de Alec empezó a ponerse un poco roja- ¡Creí que querrías estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar contigo!-

\- ¡No hay salida, Alec! No estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio de lo que planeabas hacer-

\- El precio lo hubiera pagado yo-

\- De eso hablo- Al brujo le hubiera gustado tomar las manos de Alec, pero las esferas de hierro se lo impedían. Ni siquiera podía tocarlo- ¿De qué hubiera servido todo lo que ha pasado? No te puedo poner en peligro de nuevo- Alec puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Magnus.

\- Deja de intentar protegerme ¿No entiendes que lo único que quiero es estar contigo? No voy a dejarte morir- El brujo notaba como todo lo que decía Alec parecía costarle valentía y seguridad, y en otra situación hubiera dejado de presionar solo para tratar de mantener al chico tranquilo. Pero no lo haría en ese momento.

\- Ni siquiera la muerte impedirán que esté acompañándote- Alec lo soltó bufando y agarró las cadenas tratando de jalarlas, pero obviamente era inútil- Alec…-

\- No hables- Dijo el chico haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de quebrar el hierro- No sabes cómo me duele ver lo fácil que aceptaste dejarme- Alec hizo una mueca de esfuerzo mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas en jalar las cadenas.

\- No es fácil- Alec no lo miró- ¿Crees que nunca pensé en que podría llegar a tener una vida feliz junto a ti? Pero he tomado mi decisión, y es poner tu felicidad por encima de la mía- Alec soltó las cadenas y lo encaró.

\- ¿Cual felicidad?- Preguntó agrió.

\- La que aún no sabes que tendrás una vez estés en tu casa y lejos de esta situación- Alec apretó los labios.

-No me importa lo que digas, no te dejaré morir-

-No me importa lo que digas, no te dejaré ponerte en riesgo- Alec entrecerró sus ojos hacia él y, aprovechando la cercanía, unió sus labios. Magnus creyó que Alec era realmente injusto, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no pudo evitar fundirse en el beso y ahogar un suspiro en la boca del chico. Los labios de Alec estaban fríos, pero Magnus no pudo haberse imaginado una mejor experiencia antes de la hoguera. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó pero no abrió los ojos- No hagas esto-

-¿Hacer que?-

\- No trates de hacerme dudar-

\- ¿Estoy haciendo eso?- Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Vete- Pidió. Alec lo miró herido- No quiero que estés aquí-

-Magnus…- Tartamudeó. Magnus tenía claro lo que quería hacer, y era proteger a Alec costara lo que costara.

-Vuelve a tu casa, Alec. Puedes intentar hacerme dudar pero no cambiaré mi posición- Alec aún se veía herido, pero de algún lado pareció sacar valentía y de nuevo volvió a unir sus labios con los de Magnus, esta vez moviendo su boca ágilmente y levantando sus manos para tomar entre ellas el rostro del brujo.

Magnus sabía que Alec parecía haber aceptado el reto, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión. En cambio le respondió invadiendo la boca del chico y analizando cada una de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo: Su piel hormigueaba, su corazón estaba desbocado, había algo caliente dentro de su pecho, le faltaba el aire y sentía que estaba volando. Quería guardar todas esas cosas en su mente, ya había encontrado en qué pensar mientras las llamas lo consumieran.

Alec detuvo el beso pero no se separó del brujo, estaban tan cerca que Magnus podía sentir el cálido aliento de Alec sobre su propia boca haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿Aún quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó el chico en un tembloroso susurro.

\- Sí- Respondió Magnus esperando la reacción de Alec. Nunca se le ocurrió que esa reacción iba a ser que de pronto se aferraría a su pecho y apoyaría la cabeza sobre su hombro ahogando un sollozo.

\- Por favor, Magnus- El brujo sintió algo estrujarse dentro de él- Haré lo que pidas, todo lo que tú quieras, lo juro. Pero no aceptes morir- Magnus creyó que toda la fuerza que había visto en Alec se había esfumado. Ahora era solo un chico luchando contra la corriente. No quería verlo así, le partía el corazón.

-Ni siquiera hay forma de librarme de estas cadenas- Respondió teniendo los brazos colgados a los lados, ya se había cansado del peso de las esferas.

\- No me voy a rendir. Solo dime que cuando estés libre te irás conmigo, y entonces haré todo lo posible para soltarte- Magnus cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma del chico. Entonces se separó de él.

\- No- Alec también se separó lentamente, y Magnus vio con horror la tristeza marcada en sus brillantes ojos verdes- Alec…-

\- Está bien- Cortó el chico- Lo acepto. Pero igual no te dejaré morir, trataré de liberarte-

-No hagas eso, ellos descubrirán que fuiste tú-

\- ¿No fue lo que hiciste conmigo? Me sacaste de la isla llevándote todo el precio de las consecuencias- Magnus guardó silencio, eso era verdad. Alec levantó una ceja hacia él- ¿Que fue? Dime lo que te costó salvarme- Magnus reconoció el sonido de más cascos de caballo aproximándose al calabozo.

-Tienes que irte-

-No hasta liberarte- Magnus hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Quisieras verme feliz? ¿Querrías eso considerando que esta podría ser mi última noche? Solo te pediré dos cosas- Alec pareció notar el sonido de cascos de caballo, y justo como Magnus pensó parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué cosas?-

\- Primero, vuelve a tu casa y trata de permanecer lejos de los caballeros que podrían asociarte conmigo- Alec no lució sorprendido.

-¿Y la segunda?-

\- No vayas mañana a la plaza- Pidió el brujo- No quisiera verte ahí, y no quiero que me veas ahí- Los cascos de caballos se detuvieron. Magnus echo un vistazo a la puerta y después volvió a mirar al chico. Debían apurarse- Gracias, Alec- Él parecía confundido.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? La primera vez quise salvarte y traerte conmigo sin conseguirlo, después volví por ti y fuiste tú quien terminó sacándonos de ahí, y ahora no puedo evitar lo que te ocurrirá. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por liberarme cuando era un prisionero-

\- Gracias por todo, por haber llegado a mi vida y por dejarme conocerte antes de mi cita con el destino. Contigo pasé momentos que atesoraré, y me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca creí posible que pudiera sentir-

\- Yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada- Magnus le sonrió- Si pudiera, me encantaría volver a encontrarte en otra vida- Alec le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero esta era triste, emanaba todo lo que pensó que podría llegar a pasar y que jamás ocurriría. También buscaba disculparse con Magnus y consigo mismo, sentía que le estaba fallando a su propio corazón. Magnus notó la duda en él y decidió dejar de atormentarlo con sus palabras, si quería mantener al chico a salvo debía hacerle creer que su realidad ya estaba aceptada y no mostrar cómo le dolía el hecho de perderlo- Ahora vuelve a casa-

Alec le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, después parpadeó y salió del calabozo a paso apresurado.

Momentos después entró uno de los caballeros, y al ver al brujo le sonrió divertido. - Me divertiré esta noche contigo, brujo- Dijo e hizo ademán de querer entrar a la celda. Magnus frunció el ceño en su dirección, no sabía que iba a hacerle pero intuía que nada bueno y no quería empañar el recuerdo de Alec con otro.

-Quisiera verte intentando lo que tienes en mente- Retó- Pero no te aseguro que saldrás ileso- La amenaza pareció ser suficiente para el hombre quien gruñó y se sentó frente al escritorio. El brujo sonrió orgulloso, había sido sencillo por lo que ese tampoco debía ser un caballero.

* * *

Alec volvió a la mansión y pasó toda la noche dando vueltas sobre su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente Magnus sería quemado frente a todos, acusado de brujería, y no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado, y era claro que el brujo no quería, prefería no poner en riesgo a nadie.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Alec despertó por el ruido de pasos en el corredor, y al asomarse vio a su padre bajar las escaleras como si fuera un ladrón. Alec lo entendió, Robert era un Duque y por lo tanto tenía una imagen que mantener, lo que significaba que debía estar presente en actos públicos como el que se iba a llevar a cabo.

El hombre al parecer se sintió observado y al girarse miró sorprendido hacia su hijo.

-Alec…-

\- Está bien- Dijo él- Entiendo que debes estar ahí, y también te agradezco por no pedirme que también fuera-

\- Algún día serás el Duque Lightwood y debes ser partícipe de cosas como estas- Respondió su padre- Pero antes de ser tu mentor, soy tu padre, y sé que esto te duele- Alec asintió agradecido. Robert le sonrió y tomó un bastón recostado en la pared- Regresaré a penas se termine, aún considero que es una pena lo que le harán a ese pobre chico, se nota que tiene clase- Robert habló mientras bajaba las escaleras y continuó murmurando incluso después de salir de la mansión- Y gente con clase es la que necesitamos, es un desperdicio no aprovechar a los que pueden mejorar la imagen de este pueblo…- Su voz se perdió al cerrar la puerta. Alec corrió a la ventana de una de las habitaciones, desde donde podía tener un vistazo del frente de la casa, y observó a su padre decirles algo a los caballeros que cuidaban la mansión, después se subió al carruaje y se alejó traqueteando.

Inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto, se vistió, y se apresuró al cuarto de los guardias que era una pequeña habitación saliendo de la cocina donde había todo tipo de armas. Miró todo lo que allí se encontraba, sabía usar todas esas cosas, pero el arco siempre había sido su favorito.

-Toma- Escuchó una voz a su espalda. Se giró sorprendido para encontrarse a Jace con una mano estirada sosteniendo un arco y un carcaj, y a su lado Isabelle quien miraba su espada haciendo una mueca. Sus dos hermanos estaban vestidos a lo que Alec frunció el ceño.

-Definitivamente no-

\- No te estamos pidiendo autorización- Replicó Isabelle.

\- No dejaré que vengan conmigo- Dijo el chico firmemente.

-Alec- Habló Jace- Fuimos contigo a través de mares y en medio de tormentas, todo para rescatarlo ¿Crees que no iríamos por él a la plaza del pueblo?- Alec dudó.

-Cuando lo dices así…-

-¡Es que así es!- Isabelle dejó su espada dentro de la habitación- No tiene que ser tan difícil, somos dos chicos perfectamente entrenados y una chica a la que nunca quisieron entrenar pero que nadie podrá con ella, todo contra un montón de inexperta gente campesina- Alec abrió los ojos asustado.

-Es verdad, tú no estás entrenada- Jace sonrió.

\- Bella Isabelle, ¿Qué es lo más importante en una batalla?-

\- No morir- Respondió ella mecánicamente a lo que el rubio sonrió triunfal.

-Esta entrenada- Confirmó. Alec rodó los ojos.

\- Jace, sabes que ella no…-

-Ella no se quedará aquí- Cortó su hermano- Y yo tampoco- Alec suspiró y recibió el arco que Jace le alcanzaba.

-No tienen remedio- Sus dos hermanos sonrieron.

-Tu tampoco- Contestó ella- Somos igual de imprudentes y pasionales que tu ¡Somos Lightwood!- Alec les sonrió. No le agradaba la idea de arrastrar a sus hermanos hacia el plan que ni siquiera tenía pensado aún, pero que ellos lo acompañaran lo hacían sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa- Muy bien, los guardias ¿Alguna idea de cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?- Jace la miró.

-Usa tus encantos femeninos-

-Absolutamente no- Dijo Alec, haciendo honor a su papel de hermano mayor-Tu usa tus encantos masculinos-

* * *

Diez minutos después ya no había guardias. Jace los había despachado a todos con órdenes, gritos e insultos, los cuales eran su especialidad. Amaba ser el que mandaba.

Después regresó al interior de la mansión sonriendo y encontrándose a sus hermanos preparados para salir.

-Despejado- Informó, y cuando vio a Isabelle soltó una carcajada- Eso es para los caballos- La chica miró el látigo que había tomado.

\- Le daré otro uso- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Olviden eso- Urgió Alec- Démonos prisa- Los tres hermanos salieron de la mansión, cada uno tomó un caballo, y al llegar al pueblo se detuvieron unas cuadras antes de la plaza principal. Alec miró a los lados y no encontró un mejor escondite que los techos de las casas, por lo que empezó a trepar.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Jace viéndolo dudoso.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?-

-Ninguna, continua- Pronto los tres chicos se encontraban escondidos sobre un techo desde donde podían ver la plaza, a lo que Alec soltó un casi inaudible sollozo: El lugar estaba lleno de gente curiosa y abucheando, los caballeros estaban haciendo un círculo en el medio para evitar que la multitud se acercara demasiado, y en medio de todos había un montículo de paja con una vara enterrada en el centro y con Magnus amarrado en ella. Alec frunció el ceño e imperceptiblemente cerró sus manos en puños.

-No le pasará nada- Tranquilizó Isabelle al verlo- No dejaremos que le pase algo- Alec asintió.

-Atravesaré con una flecha a quien se atreva a intentar encender esa hoguera- Dijo seriamente. Jace lo miró curioso.

-No sé quién me da más miedo cuando está enojado, si Isabelle o tú. Pero creo que si tuviera que esconderme lo haría de ti, ella no puede ni siquiera encender una fogata- La chica le hizo una mueca.

-Estén preparados- Llamó Alec.

* * *

Esta vez no había algo amarrando solo las manos o los pies de Magnus, ahora tenía literalmente una cuerda enrollándolo desde los hombros hasta las rodillas manteniéndolo completamente inmóvil y asegurándolo a una vara. Lo único que podía mover era la cabeza y los músculos en ella, al menos le habían permitido peinarse un poco antes de amarrarlo ahí, o sino también tendría el problema de los mechones sobre su cara.

Evitaba hacer contacto visual con las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor, porque ninguna de las emociones que había visto en todos esos ojos le habían gustado: Desprecio, lástima, indiferencia, miedo. Tal vez pedía demasiado, pero le hubiera gustado ver una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa que le dijera "No te asustes, dejarás este mundo pero todo irá bien" No lo iba a negar, estaba aterrado ¿Que pasaría una vez llegara al otro lado? Le habló a Alec de otra vida pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible ¿Y si la última vez que vería a Alec ya pasó? ¿Si nunca volvería a estar vivo, o si nunca lo volvía a encontrar? Porque eso era en lo que pensaba: Sus planes para después de la muerte.

De repente sus pensamientos empezaron a deprimirle, por lo que recorrió a la multitud con la mirada deteniéndose en el Duque Lightwood, quien avergonzado agachó la cabeza. Magnus sintió pena por el hombre, nada de lo que pasaba era su culpa y era claro que Robert no veía las cosas así.

Miró al círculo que rodeaba al Duque pero no encontró a Alec o a alguno de sus hermanos. Se sentía feliz y triste en partes iguales. Extrañaba al chico, y se encontró deseando poderlo ver una última vez.

"Eso ya lo hiciste" Se dijo a sí mismo, se supone que esa última vez había sido la noche anterior, pero no le era suficiente, quería verlo una vez más, y seguramente después de eso querría más y más… y entonces no podría alejarse nunca de Alec.

\- Oye- Llamó al caballero más cercano, algo le decía que ese era el encargado de encender la hoguera- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Quería apresurar las cosas, acabar con eso de una vez, y no solo por las penetrantes miradas de todos sino porque su corazón empezaba a dolerle.

\- Estamos esperando a la reina- Respondió.

\- Pues que impuntual- Replicó. El hombre lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cuida tu lengua, es de su majestad de quien estás hablando- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

\- No sé si lo notaste, pero mi situación no puede empeorar-

\- ¿No aprovecharías tus últimos momentos para tratar de redimirte?-

\- No- Magnus se rio- Eso sería un total desperdicio, prefiero usarlos para divertirme-

\- No lucirás tan divertido cuando tenga el placer de encender tu hoguera- El hombre levantó su barbilla orgulloso.

\- Tu tampoco- Le respondió y decidió dejarlo y concentrarse en recordar todo lo que pudiera de la vida que había tenido. Pero, extrañamente, sus pensamientos parecían resumirlo todo en Alec.

De pronto un sonido llamó su atención y al girar la cabeza vio al carruaje real acercándose por el camino. Todos lo vieron, los caballeros lucían ansiosos, y la gente del pueblo emocionada y asustada a partes iguales. Magnus no sabía mucho de la reina, la había visto vagamente en la coronación, pero esperaba que la mujer decidiera dar la orden de una buena vez y no hacer que se tardaran más.

El caballero con el que Magnus había hablado se acercó más al brujo, preparándose para la orden aunque Magnus no veía una antorcha en alguna parte.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo, y Magnus suspiró: Había llegado la hora. Un caballero se acercó a abrir la puerta a la reina pero de repente una flecha llegó volando desde alguna parte y se enterró en la puerta, justo en la parte donde se unía con el resto del carruaje por lo que la reina había quedado encerrada.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Exclamó el caballero junto a Magnus y corrió a ayudar, de hecho todos los caballeros lo hicieron. La gente del pueblo que no hacían parte de la nobleza no se acercó, pero prestaban toda su atención al carruaje. Magnus se sintió indignado, la reina había quedado encerrada y a él estaba amarrado sobre una hoguera ¿Y les llamaba más la atención la reina?

Alguien llegó por detrás del brujo y cortó la cuerda de un solo tajo. Magnus ni siquiera había notado como tenía de presionados los pulmones hasta que pudo inhalar profundamente.

\- Luego me lo agradeces- Dijo una voz. Magnus se giró para ver a Jace sonreírle con una espada en su mano y el desastre de cuerdas rotas en la otra.

-¡Jace!- Exclamó tan bajo como pudo- No puedes hacer eso, ellos…-

-Cierra la boca y ven conmigo- Urgió el chico dándole una mirada a los caballeros y luego alejándose por la calle hasta llegar a una esquina. Magnus también les dio una mirada, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención, ahora incluso todos le daban la espalda, por lo que se apresuró y siguió a Jace.

Cuando cruzó la calle casi le da un infarto al ver lo que tenía ante él: Isabelle estaba asegurando un hombre inconsciente a un árbol mientras con su otra mano sostenía un látigo con el que aseguraba a otro hombre inconsciente. Jace silbó.

-Me retracto, ahora me das miedo- Dijo sonriendo. Isabelle lucía orgullosa de sí misma, terminó de asegurar al hombre y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el segundo.

\- Pero…- Magnus sentía que había perdido la voz, pero debía buscarla donde fuera y formular su importante pregunta- ¿Qué están haciendo?-

\- ¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo?- Cuestionó el rubio.

\- ¡Claramente están echando a perder su vida!- Jace hizo una mueca.

\- Puedes complicarte pensando eso, o puedes escuchar mi versión mucho más práctica: Estos dos hombres tenían un carruaje que necesitamos- Magnus lo miró como si el chico hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Y pensaste en lo que será de su vida después de esto?-

\- Siendo sinceros ni yo ni Isabelle estamos arriesgando algo, heredaremos dinero, pero no tendremos ningún título que mantener- La chica terminó de asegurar al hombre y se puso de pie limpiándose las manos con el vestido.

\- Listo, solo esperemos que llegue Alec y nos iremos- Magnus la miró mudo ¿Alec? Pero no había alcanzado a preguntar nada cuando un ruido a su espalda lo hizo girarse y ver a Alec bajando del techo de una casa con un arco en su mano y un carcaj en su espalda.

El brujo se le quedó viendo entre sorprendido y encantado, el chico había vuelto, no importaba cuánto hubiera tratado de mantenerlo alejado de todo eso, Alec había regresado por él. Magnus sintió el calor en su pecho crecer y expandirse, estaba seguro que nadie en su vida hubiera hecho algo así por él.

Alec también lo miró, lucía seguro y decidido.

-Nunca te rindes ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Magnus. Alec sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No-

\- Somos encantadores, lo sabemos- Replicó Jace rompiendo la burbuja que Magnus y Alec habían creado con solo verse- Pero démonos prisa que hay una vida de fugitivos esperándonos-

* * *

Magnus e Isabelle estaban dentro del carruaje mientras que Jace y Alec eran los cocheros, y hacían que los caballos casi que volaran.

-Esto es malo- Dijo Magnus mirando hacia la ventana donde el pueblo poco a poco se iba perdiendo.

-Yo creo que es emocionante- Replicó la chica mirando sus uñas.

\- Tu mayor actividad consiste en leer libros donde la chica es buena y abnegada ante su esposo, es obvio que cualquier cosa te parecerá emocionante- Replicó.

\- Mi mayor actividad consiste en usar un corsé- Isabelle le sonrió- Y esto es realmente emocionante-

\- ¿No te preocupa no conseguir un esposo? ¿No asistir a los bailes que tanto aman las mujeres?- Ella se encogió de hombros y se estiró sobre su silla como si fuera una reina libre y no una dama recatada.

\- En lo absoluto- Respondió. Magnus suspiró, todos los Lightwood parecían ser iguales, solo dejándose guiar por las emociones.

Iba a volverse a asomar por la ventana del carruaje cuando escuchó los cascos de caballos siguiéndolos.

-Maldición- Exclamaron Magnus e Isabelle al mismo tiempo. La chica se asomó por la ventana haciendo que el viento le golpeara el cabello negro.

-Son los caballeros- Informó- Se están acercando, Jace y Alec tendrán que apresurarse…- Entonces se cayó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el brujo.

\- También viene el carruaje de la reina- Dijo ella- Nos están alcanzando-

* * *

\- ¡Alec, muévete!- Ordenaba Jace. Alec debía reconocer que Jace era bueno mandando, pero odiaba cuando esos mandatos eran para él- ¡Nos alcanzan!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- Replicó el chico y continuó moviendo las riendas lo más rápido que podía. En realidad él y Jace iban a la par, pero al rubio le gustaba molestarlo.

-¡Eres muy lento!- Se quejó. Alec bufó y continuó tratando de escuchar el ruido de cascos detrás de él. Entonces escuchó un ruido a su lado y casi suelta las riendas de la impresión al ver a Magnus ahí.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?!- Gritó, por lo presionado que se sentía y por el susto.

-Te llamaba pero no me escuchabas- Se defendió el brujo.

\- ¡Isabelle!-

\- No se caerá, Alec- Le respondió su hermana. Alec rodó los ojos.

-¿Para qué me llamabas?-

-Para decirte que te detuvieras-

-No pasará, vuelve a dentro-

-O te detienes voluntariamente o uso mi magia para hacerlo- Magnus habló firmemente a lo que Alec lo miró curioso.

-¡¿De qué lado estás?!- Cuestionó Jace.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el chico. Magnus lo miró serio.

\- Lo intentaste y lo aprecio muchísimo, pero no son solo caballeros los que nos siguen, es la misma reina, y si nos escapamos de ella ni siquiera tendremos oportunidad de ser fugitivos- Magnus veía como Alec lo entendía, porque tenía razón- Nos mataran apenas alguien nos vea, no nos darán tiempo de explicar nada-

\- No dejaremos que nada de eso pase- Respondió Jace seguro, pero Magnus vio la duda en Alec. Lo vio parpadear y despertar a la realidad en la que se encontraba, lo vio mirar al carruaje sorprendido, a los caballeros y la reina siguiéndolos, e incluso a sus propios hermanos. Entonces hizo una mueca de dolor y cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente.

-Magnus tiene razón- Habló, y el brujo se sintió feliz de escucharlo.

-¿Qué?- Jace lucía enojado- ¡No tiene razón! ¿Dejarás que lo maten?-

\- No puedo arrastrarte a Isabelle y a ti por mucho que ustedes quieran- Replicó Alec- Mi padre confía en nosotros… en mi para ser el siguiente Duque Lightwood-

-Pero…-

\- Jace- Alec empezó a disminuir la velocidad- No hagas esto más difícil, y tú- Alec se giró hacia Magnus- Tienes suerte de que mis hermanos estuvieran aquí, porque de lo contrario nada me hubiera impedido renunciar a todo- Magnus le sonrió conmovido.

-No lo dudo- Después de un momento el carruaje se detuvo y no mucho después los caballeros lo rodearon, y seguido el carruaje real.

El conde Robert se bajó de uno de los caballos y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus hijos.

-¡Están castigados! ¡Los tres! ¡Tú me vas a bordar diez mil servilletas, tú vas a practicar esgrima todos los días por un mes y tú vas a memorizar los nombres de cada uno de los miembros de la nobleza que hay en los 10 reinos más próximos!- Los hermanos Lightwood lo miraron con la boca abierta. Robert guió su mirada hacia Magnus y frunció el ceño- A ti no sé qué te molestaría, pero podríamos tratar con suspenderte el postre por dos meses-

\- Yo… ¿Qué?- Preguntó el brujo. Alec miró de su padre a Magnus con la confusión marcada en el rostro.

Uno de los caballeros se acercó a Magnus con la mirada baja, el brujo lo reconoció con el hombre con el que había intentado hablar en la plaza.

-Hubo un error- Dijo el caballero- Soy Ragnor Fell, quien ordenó tu búsqueda hasta América-

\- Interrumpiendo mis vacaciones- Resaltó Magnus. Ragnor gruñó.

\- La cosa es que nos hemos equivocado. Tú no eres un brujo- Magnus le dio una sonrisa radiante.

\- Se tardaron en darse cuenta- Comentó.

\- Fue culpa mía, yo malinterprete las órdenes de la reina- Magnus levantó sus cejas sorprendido, aquello era grande.

-¿Y cuál será tu castigo? Tengo un par de cosas que proponer-

-Magnus- Riñó Alec. Magnus sabía que debería sentirse agradecido, pero la situación era demasiado irónica para eso.

Dos caballeros se acercaron al carruaje de la reina y le abrieron las puertas para que ella pudiera bajar. Llevaba una peluca blanca al estilo francés y un hermoso vestido azul celeste. Ella se bajó tomando la mano de uno de los caballeros y caminó con elegancia hasta ellos mientras que en su otra mano sostenía una flecha.

-¿Magnus Bane?- Preguntó, pero seguido asintió- Sí, te recuerdo, fuiste el loco que dejó caer una cortina sobre mí el día de mi coronación- Magnus hizo una reverencia.

-El mismo loco, mi reina- Ella hizo un movimiento con su pálida mano.

-Llámame Catarina, odio los formalismos- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia Jace, Alec e Isabelle- ¿Quién de ustedes fue el de la flecha?- Alec dio un casi imperceptible paso hacia adelante, a lo que Catarina levantó una ceja hacia él- Toma tu flecha y a la próxima te obligaré a pagar la puerta de mi carruaje-

\- A ver si entendí- Habló Magnus sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿Ya no hay hoguera?- La reina se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ragnor, quien suspiró pesadamente.

\- Cuando la reina ordenó buscarte creímos que era por brujería y por eso te acusamos como tal, pero realmente no era por eso-

\- ¿Entonces por qué?- La reina sonrió.

-Como comprenderás no me gusta que lancen cosas sobre mí, necesitaba buscarte para reprenderte-

\- No lo volveré a hacer- Prometió Magnus levantando sus manos.

-Oh, esa no era la reprimenda. Ven conmigo-

* * *

Esa tarde Alec caminaba de un lado al otro en uno de los pasillos del palacio mientras de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a la puerta cerrada del estudio de la reina, donde ella y Magnus llevaban horas encerradas.

-Alec, relájate- Pidió Isabelle no por primera vez.

-¿Que tanto le estará diciendo?- Preguntó. Jace lo miró divertido desde el suelo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por su seguridad o estás celoso?- Alec se detuvo y lo miró.

-¡Obviamente estoy preocupado por el! No estaría celoso de la reina, es ridículo-

-¿Seguro?- El rubio se puso de pie pensativo- Por lo que sé ella es soltera, a Magnus le darán una mención por ser el único sobreviviente de un barco, luego naufragar por una isla y vivir allí por meses, y sin mencionar el hecho de que nuestro padre planea darle nuestro apellido. En este momento ese chico sería un gran partido- Alec frunció el ceño.

\- Estamos hablando de la reina, seguramente tiene exigencias-

\- Ella no es como las otras reinas- Replicó Jace- ¿No viste como miró a Isabelle cuando la vio en el carruaje? Se le notaba la envidia de poder hacer lo que quisiera-

-Pero Magnus…-

-¿Realmente crees que le dirá que no a la reina?- El ceño de Alec poco a poco dejó de fruncirse.

-Jace basta, lo estás asustando- Habló Isabelle- Alec, no lo escuches, solo tiene envidia de lo que tu encontraste- Jace miró a su hermana e iba a decir algo pero Robert llegó hasta ellos por el pasillo. El Duque, al principio, había estado esperando con ellos pero después se había alejado para hablar con algunos amigos.

-¿Todavía no salen?- Preguntó. Alec suspiró.

\- Yo propuse que Magnus debería de estar cortejando a la reina, yo lo haría- Respondió Jace encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Alec volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- Magnus no está cortejando a la reina- Respondió Robert mirando al rubio- Si tanto quisieras tener la suerte que tuvo Alec, hay un par de hojas de mis amigas que puedo presentarte-

-No gracias- Respondió el rubio- Estoy bien así- De pronto la puerta del estudio de la reina se abrió y Magnus salió junto a Catarina. Alec quería hablar con el brujo, pero no con toda su familia presente, Isabelle lo notó y se apresuró a ayudar.

-Padre- Llamó- Hablando de cortejos, hay un chico que ha estado cortejándome ¡Es tan encantador! Se llama Simón, y era el capitán de uno de los barcos, estoy segura de que te agradará - Alec parpadeó hacia ella, Simón no había hecho nada de eso- Es más, lo vi hace un momento ¡Tienes que venir a conocerlo!- Isabelle tomó a su padre de la mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo para alejarlo, Jace lo notó y los siguió. Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en el susto que se llevaría Simón cuando Isabelle llegara hasta él con su padre afirmando un montón de cosas, pero después se centró en ver a Magnus salir.

-Gracias por todo- Le dijo a Catarina, y al ver a Alec sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, y espero tenerte muy pronto de vuelta- Respondió ella, después le dio una mirada a Alec- Y cuida a este chico, es obvio que le importas lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier tipo de estupidez por ti- Magnus tomó una de las manos de Alec y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

-Claro que sí- Respondió. Catarina les dio una última sonrisa y luego avanzó por el pasillo para retirarse. Alec la vio marcharse y después miró a Magnus.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?-

-Fue una larga reprimenda- Informó el brujo- En la que también estuvo incluida la orden de regresarle su manta dorada favorita-

-Ah- Alec asintió desinteresado pero después se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo…?-

-Ella lo sabe- Alec lo miró asustado.

-¿Y no le importa?-

\- No, al contrario, se interesó por saber mi historia, por eso tardamos tanto- Todo era muy extraño, no se supone que las cosas deberían suceder así. Pero de todos modos, si hacía una lista, nada se supone que debió de haber sucedido de la manera en la que lo hizo, empezando por el incendio de su barco con el que llegó por primera vez a la isla de las sirenas. Viendo las cosas de ese modo, que a una reina no le importe si Magnus era un brujo era entendible- También quiere mi ayuda- El chico lo miró curioso.

-¿Ayuda en qué?- Magnus sonrió.

\- Ella y yo no somos muy diferentes- Alec se veía confundido- No importa- Magnus tomó al chico de los hombros y lo acercó a él- No te he agradecido por haber tratado de salvarme de la hoguera- Alec puso sus manos detrás de la espalda de Magnus.

-Nunca consigo salvarte, no completamente al menos-

-Oh Alec, tú me salvaste desde el primer día- Alec le sonrió- Quiero que de aquí en adelante continúes haciéndolo-

\- Nada me haría más feliz- Magnus lo acercó y unió sus labios. Alec se dejó llevar con el beso, no había pasado más de un día pero ya extrañaba la boca de Magnus, y estaba seguro de que al segundo de separarse lo haría de nuevo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Intuía que estaba entrando a algún tipo de terreno diferente, seguramente uno relacionado con la dependencia hacia el brujo, pero también sabía que no era el único. Sabía, con solo sentir la forma en la que Magnus lo besaba, que el brujo también estaba entrando a ese terreno con él, y tomados de las manos recorrerían el nuevo camino, porque algo en Alec le decía que, si estaban juntos, podrían contra todo.

Magnus se separó y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me encantan tus ojos? Tengo problemas al besarte, no sé si mirar o no mirar ¿Que me aconsejas?- Alec rió.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que me encanta todo de ti?- Magnus levantó una de sus manos y con ella acarició la mejilla de Alec.

-¿Me seguirás queriendo si tuviera tres ojos? Creo que podría poner un ojo extra en cada uno, así podríamos ver y disfrutar al mismo tiempo- Alec volvió a reír.

\- Estamos hablando de tus ojos oscuros y rasgados, claro que me encantaría ver otro. Me encantaría verlos mil veces- Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Wow! Con mil ojos definitivamente dejarías de quererme- Alec se aferró a él en un abrazo imprevisto.

\- Nunca- Murmuró- Nunca dejaré de quererte- Magnus le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Nunca es demasiado tiempo…- Comentó.

-Exacto-

\- Entonces no hace falta otro ojo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra- Respondió el brujo. Alec ahogó una risita en el hombro de Magnus.

Un momento después los dos se separaron de cuerpos pero mantuvieron unidas sus manos.

-Vamos- Dijo Alec y empezaron a caminar por el corredor- Hay un montón de cosas que quisiera hacer contigo- Magnus le sonrió coqueto y lo miró descaradamente de abajo hacia arriba.

-Yo también, créeme-

\- Hablo de jardines, bibliotecas y esas cosas- Tartamudeó el chico a lo que Magnus sonrió, Alec pensó que ni atravesando el mar había visto una sonrisa más hermosa que esa. A Magnus se le hacía un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla cuando sonreía, y sus ojos parecían acompañar a su boca.

-Jardines… Bibliotecas…- Repitió Magnus- De acuerdo, soy flexible-

-¡Magnus!- El brujo se rio.

-Estoy jugando contigo- Magnus se estiró un poco y le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla- Hagamos lo que tú quieras-

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO (TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS)**

Magnus dejó de besar la boca de Alec y continuó con su cuello, a lo que el chico levantó el rostro y soltó un casi inaudible suspiro que Magnus escuchó. En esas situaciones le gustaba tener sus sentidos despiertos para atrapar cualquier reacción de Alec porque las amaba todas.

Ambos estaban desnudos en una cama grande, llena de almohadas y con sábanas de seda rojas. Magnus había apreciado mucho la oferta de Robert de pertenecer a su familia y ser un Duque, y también la de la reina de ser su consejero y ayudarla a saber más cosas de sí misma y a descubrir todo lo que podía llegar a hacer, pero ninguna de esas ofertas le parecía más interesante que su realidad: Viajaba con Alec, Duque Lightwood, por todos los continentes comercializando alcohol. El chico había hablado con su padre y lo había convencido de darles el título a sus tres hijos y no solo a él, por lo que sus responsabilidades habían disminuido considerablemente. Isabelle amaba que la llamaran duquesa, y desde lo ocurrido con Simón en el palacio él había empezado a cortejarla realmente, y aunque no es nada seguro aún Robert sueña con una pronta boda.

Jace no logró enamorarse, pero lleva más de cinco encuentros con la misma chica lo cual era algo casi imposible en él. Nadie tiene expectativas de todos modos.

Catarina había resultado ser una gran reina, y la caza de brujas y brujos había empezado a disminuir. Magnus sentía que pronto sería el fin de aquella etapa.

El brujo continuó besando a Alec por la clavícula y luego empezó a descender por sus brazos pálidos y musculosos, nunca había podido detenerse, Alec y su piel se habían vuelto su debilidad desde hacía un buen tiempo, y al parecer el chico lo entendía porque lo dejaba disfrutar de su adicción a gusto.

De repente Alec usó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Magnus y levantarlo a la altura de sus ojos verdes, y al tenerlo frente a él sonrió antes de proceder él a repartir besos en su quijada mientras bajo las sábanas de seda enrollaba sus piernas desnudas con las de Magnus, a lo que éste respondió con algo entre un suspiro y un ronroneo.

Magnus usó sus manos para tomar a Alec por la espalda, encerrándolo y acercándolo más a él. También amaba la sensación de tener la boca de Alec tocándolo, estaba seguro que era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

Un dedo de Alec alcanzó a rozar parte de la cadera del brujo, a lo que este se estremeció. El chico lo notó y sonrió travieso. Magnus pensó que había logrado muchas cosas con Alec, pero uno de sus mayores logros había sido descubrir a un chico mucho más divertido y relajado. Ahí, al verlo sonriendo mientras con una mano masajeaba su abdomen, le hizo pensar que todo lo que había pasado había sido solo para llegar hasta ese momento, y entonces se dio cuenta que había valido la pena.

Alec se separó un poco de él y subió la mano del abdomen para pasarla por el pecho y luego al cuello, donde jugó a hacer círculos.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó. Alec levantó una mano y la entrelazo con la de Alec interrumpiendo su juego, no solo porque quería entrelazar sus dedos sino también porque le daba cosquillas que quería evitar.

\- En qué soy tan feliz de que estemos juntos- Alec le sonrió, iluminando así todo su rostro.

\- Nunca dudé de que sería así, por eso es que no me rendía tan fácil, porque dime, si sabes lo que te hará feliz el resto de tu vida ¿No lucharías por eso?-

\- Lucharía por ti- Respondió Magnus- No necesito nada más- Alec levantó sus manos y dejó un caliente beso en la muñeca del brujo.

-Yo también- Respondió- Pero espero que eso ya no sea necesario- Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Vivimos en un barco ¿Sabes cuantas cosas se esconden en el mar?-

\- Aunque fueran billones- Replicó Alec- No tengo miedo, no si estoy contigo. Tú no dejarás que nada me pase- Magnus se rió, recordando aquella vez en la que Alec le había entregado su vida, confiando en que el brujo aún tenía corazón y que no le haría daño. Magnus confiaba en Alec y en sus decisiones guiadas por el corazón, así como Alec confiaba en Magnus y en la infinita bondad en él, a pesar de que el brujo parecía esmerarse en ocultarla del resto del mundo.

\- Tú no dejarás que me hagan daño- Le respondió Magnus, tal como Alec había dicho que haría en el pasado si Magnus escapaba de las sirenas para ir con él. Alec volvió a sonreírle y, distraídamente tomó la sábana para cubrir a Magnus hasta el brazo. Magnus notaba esas cosas, pequeñas acciones que Alec hacía, tal vez sin darse cuenta, para protegerlo, para cuidarlo. Era una sensación nueva tener a alguien así, pero le encantaba, la vida de prisionero parecía muy lejana entonces, y no solo en la que estaba encadenado físicamente, sino cuando era prisionero de sí mismo, condenado a resignarse a su destino.

\- Quizá deberíamos salir- Murmuró Alec- En cualquier momento…- Pero era tarde. De repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y Alec inmediatamente se escondió bajo las sábanas. Magnus rió y miró al hombre en el umbral.

-Cuéntame que se te ofrece- El hombre no lucía sorprendido, ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Ya vimos tierra- Informó.

-Excelente, en un momento salimos- El hombre asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Magnus creyó que algún día le confesaría a Alec que él había permitido que los hombres del barco entraran sin tocar, y lo hacía porque no había cosa más adorable que ver a Alec escondiéndose. Magnus lo miró dulcemente mientras el chico se quitó lentamente la sabana de la cabeza y echó un vistazo hacia la puerta.

\- Sabía que entraría en algún momento- Murmuró. Magnus estiró una mano y acomodó los desordenados mechones negros del chico.

\- Eres encantador- Le dijo. Alec lo miró.

\- Magnus, les diste la orden de tocar la puerta ¿Verdad?-

-Adoro verte escondiéndote como un gatito-

-Magnus…-

-Y esa boca… si tuviera que nombrar todas las cosas que me gustan de ti nunca acabaría- Alec entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme? Porque no lograrás evadir el tema-

\- Ah ¿No?- Magnus giró sobre su espalda quedando sobre el pecho de Alec, tal como una vez habían estado en la playa. Alec pasó saliva al verlo y llevó sus manos a la espalda del brujo- Evadir temas es mi especialidad-

\- Pero pronto llegaremos a tierra- Murmuró el chico. Magnus le sonrió.

-Creo que el hombre podría volver a entrar para pedirnos de nuevo que salgamos- Alec abrió la boca para replicar pero Magnus lo cayó con un beso. Alec suspiró y cerró completamente sus brazos sobre la espalda del brujo, y este sonrió feliz contra la boca del contrario, quizás si habían cosas a las que resignarse, muy pocas, pero las había.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Listo, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta historia mágica y diferente comparado con lo que llevaba escribiendo (Hacía un buen tiempo que no escribía MALEC) Y me encantaría saber si les gustó o si notan algún error. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
